Omni Gacha in a erotic game with serious fetish issues?
by The-4uditor
Summary: So... I was going to sleep for school, then I wake up in an unknown room, with a purple haired midget taking care of me as if I was sick, with a weird systen thingy appearing in front of my face, and a creature I should not see unless I am drunk as heck. What should be the obvious action to take? Have fun in this new world, what can go wrong with that?
1. Chapter 1

In a lone world, long time ago, there was a great war between the Good and the Evil, Angels and Monsters, Light and Darkness…

These two extremities took the shape of two people.

The first is the Goddess of Light, Ilias; and the second is the Goddess of Darkness, Alipheese.

The first was the Goddess that created angels as offshoots of herself, and "gave life" to humans. She had absolute control over Light, and she was currently revered in more than half of the world.

The second was the Goddess that created Monster Girls, a species of girls-monsters hybrid created from the Dark Goddess' genes implanted in animals and humans alike, which then started to breed with normal humans.

Albeit there wasn't any trace of her since the war of 1000 years ago, the sign she left on the world was much bigger than what Ilias did.

While Ilias was being revered as the Goddess that she is, Alipheese was the source of fear of every human, which was caused from the Monster Girls whose diet was exclusively semen.

More specifically, the Monster Lords following after the Dark Goddess Alipheese were the source of fear now. Each one of them were extremely strong and were the direct descendants if the Dark Goddess, explaining their massive power.

The Monster Girls could also eat other food, but the human males' semen was something akin to a drug for those who ingest it rarely. Sometimes they would eat the entire body.

To counter those monsters, since Ilias couldn't do anything for herself due to a special event that happened at the end of the war, she gave her blessing to a certain group of people, who are called "Heroes".

However, those Heroes are just a bunch of egocentric pricks that abuse their powers to steal or have something for free without any repercussion.

But there were few exceptions, like Heinrich Hein, the man who single-handedly killed the 8th Monster Lord, a famous tyrannical figure that became history. And then he disappeared…

Due to his tales, many aspirant children ignored the "Fake" Heroes and tried to follow Heinrich's steps, but some changed, and others died later…

That doesn't stop future generations to have dreams, humans almost always have dreams, and those that do, will accomplish those dreams, in one way or another, no matter how much time it will take.

Then there are those without an objective, they don't need one because they already have everything they want, they can enjoy little and more things at the same time. They just want to have fun, using anything they can use.

The main character of this story is such a person.

Trolling players that killed him online? It isn't for revenge, it is just for entertainment.

Buying expensive food with the money he has? It isn't because he want to show off his money to his friends, it is just for entertainment.

Saving a different world from a megalomaniac Goddess idolized from half the world's population that wants to erase the Monsters from the world so she can enjoy her domination over anything that breathes? It isn't because he wants to be a Hero or be famous, it is just for entertainment.

Even if the last one was extremely weird, it happened to him, somehow, even if he didn't realize it yet…

Facing a wooden ceiling, Zeke Conquest was tiredly thinking to himself.

_'__Where the fuck did I get pulled into?'_

He was just going to sleep to go to school the next day, and then he woke up in a bed that wasn't his, in a bedroom that he never seen, with a smell that wasn't recognizable… And a sight that wasn't believable.

**[-Omni Gacha-]**

**[Spin]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Status]**

**[Quest]**

Suddenly, a childish hand tried to touch the screen, but it passed through. Zeke turned his head around and found a purple haired shota curiously looking at the screen, before he noticed his open eyes.

"Ah, you're awake!" He said with a relieved face.

"...What happened? I don't remember getting drunk… No, I didn't even drink, I was in my bedroom…" Zeke asked with a tired tone while murmuring the rest.

"I found you unconscious in the road so I just did what any other person would do. What's that?" The purple haired shota pointed at the screen. Zeke just glanced at it and replied. "I don't know, that's new even for me."

"Oh, alright then. I left a soup bowl here if you are hungry. If you need me, I'm downstairs." The shota said before going outside the (probably) guest room.

Zeke rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at the screen floating over his head. "Omni Gacha, huh?"

His hand lifted up, and tried to touch the screen. He expected for his finger to pass through, like it happened with the shota, but it stopped at contact with the screen, surprising him a bit.

Then he dragged his finger, and noticed that the screen also moved accordingly. Pushing the screen couldn't be done, it could only move in a 2D area.

After that, he sat up from the bed, looking better at the screen. It was cybernetic-styled, shaped in a black colored hexagon. The title of the thing was written in light green, while the options under the title were also surrounded from an elongated hexagon for each option.

"...Is this some sort of system?"

He pressed Spin, and the options and title vanished, replaced from a white square in the middle of the screen, and 4 hexagons under that square, put 2x2.

In the first hexagon, there was the word "Daily Spin", beside that, in another smaller hexagon, there was the number 1.

Under that, in the 3rd hexagon, the word Super Spin was written, and beside that there was a 0.

Curious, he pressed Daily Spin. The counter beside it fell to 0, and the white square got colorful.

There were D in green squares, C in yellow squares, B in orange squares, A in red squares, and just for a single time, a S in a black square appeared.

The shift in colors got slower and slower, before the square turned yellow, showing a C. Beside that screen, another hexagon appeared, showing what he just received.

**[You have received: Hellsing ARMS 13mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol Jackal]**

The next moment, a massive gun appeared in his hands, Zeke looked at the heavy gun on his hands with a twitching eyebrow.

"You're shitting me? Can I even wield this?" He could feel the weight in the gun, and felt fear of using this gun, which will surely fly on his face if he pulled the trigger. In the worst case, it will break his hands.

He looked back at the screen and noticed an X at the top right corner. Pressing that, the screen turned black before the main menu appeared.

Zeke opened the inventory, and saw a grid of 10x10 squares, and under that, there was the number 1 surrounded by a smaller square, with two arrows going left and right at the square's sides. On the top left part of the screen, over the grid, there was a smaller hexagon with the word "Filter" in it.

He didn't need to think twice to realize what it was about. Zeke lifted up Jackal with both of his hands, being careful to not accidentally pull the trigger, and moved it against the grid. As he expected, the massive handgun entered in the inventory, taking the first square.

Then he closed the inventory, and looked at his Status.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: NULL**

**…**

**Strength: 7**

**Endurance: 11**

**Constitution: 8**

**Dexterity: 10**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 0]**

Beside those informations, the picture of a 15 years old teen with blond and wild hair with purple eyes dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans was staring back at him with lifeless eyes.

That was obviously himself…

Hee closed the screen and stared at the last option, Quest. Opening it, the hexagon got darker like always and the words "No Quests registered for the moment" appeared in the screen.

Sighing, he closed the Quest screen and faced the main menu again. He looked at it for a moment before he pressed X, making it disappear from his sight.

He got a bit worried about something so he tried to call it.

"System."

…

"Omni Gacha?"

At that, the familiar hexagon appeared. Zeke sighed in relief and closed it again, before his sight concentrated on everything around him.

It was a really simple place. Wooden floor, walls, windows without glass, a couple of furniture here and there… It looked like he entered in a farm, which shouldn't be possible since he was at his home.

Suddenly, some sort of notification under the shape of a small hexagon with the number 1 beside the word "Quest" appeared beside him.

Zeke touched it, and the Quest screen appeared in front of him.

**[Orientation Day!: Find out what happened to you. Reward: 1 Bonus Stat.]**

"Whatever…" Zeke murmured while his eyes moved on the soup bowl at his side, he picked it up, noticing it was a bit cold, but he didn't mind it. He just picked a wooden spoon and tasted the cold soup.

...For the love of God, who made this sacred soup?!

[_**AUTHOR NOTES]**_

Hello readers, here I am with a new and fresh story for you all perverts who read Monster Girl Quest fanfictions.

I'll explain how the system works:

**Profile**: It shows Zeke's stats and uses Bonus Points gained through quests to get stronger at a faster rate, so no levels here to not make things a mess. He can also manually gain an increase on his stats by training or surpass his limits.

**Inventory**: Self-explanatory. Infinite and the only limit are living beings.

**Spins**: I will not pick the spins by myself, but I will use an app I downloaded to choose the ranks of the spins, for more infotmations:

1) Daily Spins: There is 2% to gain a S

8% to gain a A

20% to gain a B

30% to gain a C

40% to gain a D

Then there is 90% for it to be an item and 10% for it to be a skill

2) Super Spins: 20% to gain a S

40% to gain a A

40% to gain a B

Then there is 50/50 between items and skills

**Quests**: It gives random quests depending on the situation, the rewards can be Bonus Points, Super Spins and Titles depending on the difficulty of the quest.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing the magnificent soup, that was great even if it was cold, Zeke stood up from the bed and stretched his body.

Knowing that nothing wrong happened to him, he nodded and went towards a window. The sight beyond the window shook his very soul.

Medieval-styled houses could be found around his sight; some distance away, there was a farm: and everyone walking around the roads that DON'T have asphalt were dressed with leather clothes that he never seen before.

Now… Who and where the fuck did someone left him?

One way to find it out…

Zeke walked towards the door and saw an hall. Looking at the direction where there are stairs, he headed there and climbed down.

In the ground floor, there was the shota swinging an iron sword. Noticing Zeke, he stopped and asked. "Are you ok? Shouldn't you need to rest more?"

Zeke shook his head. "Don't worry, that was just something unexpected, but it won't happen again."

Thr shota sighed in relief and nodded. "Good. What's your name? I don't think I ever saw you around here."

"Zeke, Zeke Conquest, and I also have some problems recognizing the place… Where are we?"

"Ilias Village. Also, my name is Luka." The shota named Luka answered, Zeke raised an eyebrow and started to think about something.

He noticed it only now, but both of them were speaking english. He always spoke english to his parents back in Italy so he didn't care about it until he started to think there was something extremely wrong.

"Uhh… I never heard of the place, where is Milan?"

"Milan? Is that another village?"

Zeke looked weirdly at Luka, making the shota look at him dumbfounded.

Then Zeke took out his phone and asked. "Just tell me the place where we are with as much details you can, I'll search for it."

Luka was a bit weirded out when Zeke said he would find the place through a black thing with a glass screen, but he still talked. "We are at southernmost point of Ilias Continent, below Iliasburg."

"Alright…?" Zeke noticed something weird, and asked. "I am not from this place at all so the question might sound stupid… What is an 'Ilias'?"

Apparently the quest was too stupid for Luka, since he held a shocked face and accidentally let go of his sword.

"Y-You… You don't know who is Ilias?" He stuttered at the question Zeke made, and the latter shrugged. "I'm not from here… No, I USED to live quite far from this place because I never heard of it. So I don't know this place's culture."

Luka was taken aback from his words, but he took a deep breath to calm down and explain.

"Ilias is the name of the Goddess we follow, she created the world and all of us. We all idolize her, so we named the most popular places of this continent after her. In Ilias Village, we also have a temple dedicated at her, it is a famous place because many heroes are born here."

"Heroes?" Something weird was floating in Zeke's mind like a black mist covering a memory. He felt a bit weird but still asked more questions.

"Heroes are people baptized from Ilias during her birthday, those blessed from her will have the protection against monsters and-"

"Monsters? What monsters?" This started to get much more weird as he started to have a good feeling about what happened. Was he summoned in another world or something like that just like in an anime?

So he belonged in an anime-like world with a mysterious power?!

"...Monsters want to kill us by raping us first, then eating our weakened bodies. Only Heroes can take care of them, and I plan to be one tomorrow!"

...Say what?

"...Excuse me… Monsters that rape people?"

"Yeah? They mostly feed on semen from what I know." When Luka explained that with a dumbfounded face, Zeke felt in trance, as the good feeling slowly broke in pieces.

_*Tic* *Toc* *Tic* *Toc* *Tic*_

_*DRIIIIIIIIN!*_

"FUCK!" Zeke yelled when he reached a certain conclusion.

Monsters feeding on semen + Goddess named Ilias + Places with the prefix "Ilias" in their names + Purple haired shota that is older than he looks and wants to be a hero = Monster Girl Quest

Does that mean that the megalomaniac Goddess is currently watching Luka, and probably even him?

...Well, it doesn't feel that bad, he is still in a story that he thought it was imaginary and he has a weapon used mainly on killing zombies and vampires.

Maybe he will have better things, in future…

Well, adventures sounds fun. He might also find out how to get back at Milan, after he got bored.

"I see…" Zeke concluded after a small fight between the rational part of his mind and the bored part.

"You said you will be baptized as a hero tomorrow, right?"

Luka smiled and picked up his iron sword. "Yes! I recently turned 19 years old, so I am able to be baptized as a Hero. After that, I will travel the world."

Zeke nodded and asked. "Can I join?"

"Huh? W-What?" Luka was surprised at the question. "Aren't you too young? How old are you? You will be in danger if you follow me."

Zeke shrugged. "I am 15 years old. Besides, unless someone between us can use magic, then I am stuck in this village. You know magic?"

Luka shook his head, and Zeke continued to speak. "Neither I. The only thing I can currently do is either staying here and make a new life for myself or leave. And I'll be honest, between those two choices, a slow life here would kill me first."

"Well…" Luka didn't know if he could accept his decision, before he had an idea and said with a smile. "Then I'll teach you to use a sword!"

"No thanks." Zeke immediately refused him, making Luka dumbfounded.

Then he opened his inventory, attracting Luka's attention at the sudden appearance of the screen, and took out a large gun from it. "I already have another weapon, I just need to be strong enough to wield it, and that is something that normal training can easily solve."

Luka looked at Jackal, it was a really big gun, something made for someone tall and strong. It was black and it had some words written in a weird manner and in white that meant 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven now'.

"That's a big pistol."

"I know, right? It's also heavy…" He quickly placed it in his inventory before his hand started to hurt. "So… You mind if I walk along? You seem to be alone and some company won't hurt, right?"

"Yeah…" Luka seemed to be hesitating again, and asked.

"Zeke, what do you think about Monsters?"

"Nothing." An immediate answer came back at him.

Luka raised an eyebrow and repeated. "Nothing?"

Zeke just looked at him and reached for a chair. "Well, I never met one in my entire life, I also never heard of their existence, so I can't say anything about them until I meet them in person."

"Then… What do you think about humans and monsters coexisting together?" Luka went to the point instead of going around the subject to see how would Zeke react.

"Go for it."

His words surprised Luka, he had a dumbfounded face as he looked at Zeke. "Excuse me?"

"You want to travel around the world to achieve coexistence, right? If you want to do that, don't hesitate." Zeke blankly said.

Luka stood silent for a couple of minutes, before he nodded and gave him a familiar smile. "Yes! I'll do it!"

After saying that, he started to train with the iron sword again, while Zeke watched at his right, where two notifications came out a while ago.

He touched the hexagon with the number 2, and the Quest screen appeared in front of him, with two quests. One colored in light green, as of signaling that it was completed, and the other was just like the rest of the screen, dark and with green outlines.

**[Orientation Day!: Find out what happened to you. Reward: 1 Bonus Stat.]**

**[Happy Ending: Achieve Coexistence between Monsters and Humans. Reward: 500 Bonus Stats, 3 Super Spins, Title: Legendary Hero]**

He clicked on the green-colored quest, and it disappeared, replaced from a black hexagon with the words "+1 Bonus Point" in it, before it also disappeared and left the other quest alone.

Zeke closed the Quest screen and opened his Profile.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: NULL**

**…**

**Strength: 7**

**Endurance: 11**

**Constitution: 8**

**Dexterity: 10**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 1]**

Of course he used the Bonus Point on Strength, bringing it at 8. It would be stupid if he can't even wield a weapon, and he needs to bring every stat over 10 at least… Except for magic, now.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: NULL**

**…**

**Strength: 8**

**Endurance: 11**

**Constitution: 8**

**Dexterity: 10**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 0**


	3. Chapter 3

Watching Luka train with the sword, Zeke was slowly feeling boredom and sighed, before standing up. Then he placed his hands and the tip of his feet on the ground and straightened his body, before he started push-ups.

Luka paused temporarily, watching Zeke starting to train his body, before he continued his own training with more determination and a smile on his face.

If a younger boy of 15 years would outdo him in training then it would be embarrassing for him, as an adult. Even if he looked anything but grown up.

The time passed really quickly as they trained, and Zeke was in a bathroom… Well, it can be barely called like that. A couple of wooden buckets of water were in a corner, and a hole over a raised small platform connected to tubes was in another. The latter was probably the toilet, which was surprisingly clear despite the technological era he was sent in.

After that tiring training, Zeke started to put a priority on Endurance. If he could train longer and better, then he can increase his other stats faster. All for efficiency, and for not feeling pain all over his muscles again.

He started to clean his body from the bad smell of his sweat while Luka was preparing for dinner.

Fortunately, he appeared here just BEFORE the start of the plot, and also in a mysterious manner, so he could just bullshit about his past until he will get found out.

Unfortunately, he appeared here JUST before the start of the plot, so he couldn't make any preparations for the interesting and questionably sane journey he decided to take with Luka. Hopefully, tomorrow he can spin for some good shit that he can actually use.

The two sides are written almost the same and the bolded words are really close to each other, but their meaning was obviously different.

Maybe Lostvayne? A skill? Even a simple gun is alright, as long as it won't break his hands like Jackal could.

Zeke finished to wash his body and picked a cloth that was close, drying himself up. After that, since he wasn't carrying any change, he just put back the clothes he was wearing before. Then he walked out of the bathroom, and immediately reached the kitchen, where a good smell assaulted his nose.

In the table, there was Luka with a wooden dish with meat in front of him, and a bigger dish with a bigger meat was in the middle of the table. Luka turned towards him and gestured at the seat at the other side of the table. "Dinner is ready, eat it and sleep soon because tomorrow morning, as soon as I get baptized, we will go away."

Zeke's eyebrow twitched and said. "I'm not a fucking child, you midget. I know when to sleep."

Luka's eye also twitched at being called 'Midget', but he didn't say anything and turned back to his last meal he will eat at home.

Zeke sat on a chair and grasped a metal fork at his side, then he stabbed it on a big piece of the beef he had in front of him and brought it on his dish, before eating it.

…

"Holy shit, am I eating Heaven?!" Zeke started to eat even faster, hungrier than ever. Luka's annoyance disappeared when he saw Zeke eating his food with an happy face, and started to eat his own food with a calm look on his face. "Don't eat too fast, you will suffocate."

Zeke stopped a bit and looked at him. "I will stop eating too fast when your food won't taste this great!"

Then he turned back to his dinner.

Of course, after eating, Zeke went to his bedroom to stretch his body and do some training to digest dinner, and then he went to sleep.

Luka did the same, but he couldn't really sleep due to the excitement of being a Hero tomorrow. But soon his consciousness faded away in a dream…

...And then it turned day!

Luka woke up with a smile on his face, during the night, he received a revelation from Ilias herself, how could he not be happy about it?

He stood up and did his daily pray to his goddess, before he left his bedroom and headed towards the guest room to wake up Zeke.

After all, they will be leaving soon, and Luka didn't mind having a human companion, even if it was a boy 4 years younger than himself. Besides, Zeke seems…

...Gone?

Luka checked the bed, and found a letter. Did Zeke left it here?

He picked it up and opened.

_"__Dear Luka,_

_First of all, I apologize for my absence. Yes, I said that I would come with you in your journey, but then I had a certain thought in my mind this night… 'Will I be a burden?' I thought about that and I arrived at my answer…_

_Yes. I will be a burden, especially at the beginning. I have a weapon I can't wield, I have a power that I can't control, and I don't think you can also protect me while you fend off monster we might meet in the way until I will be able to wield my gun, and even then I doubt I can just shoot anyone in the face._

_So, I just left… Sorry again for not telling you. However, remember that I owe you for taking care of my well being yesterday, as long as it isn't something stupid, I'll help you on it. After all, your soup was so fucking delicious even if it was cold._

_PS: I might also try to achieve coexistence, it sounds fun, so why not trying it?_

_PSS: Your swordsmanship is crap, don't get a random hero or soldier from Ilias Village to teach you, and avoid self-learning. Just pick some warrior from Iliasburg or maybe even Sentora._

_PSSS: I took a kitchen knife and a small bag of coins from you, I know this is basically stealing, so just think of it as a "Forced Debt" for me. The next time we meet I will make sure to give you the double of what I took… Around 20 coins? Yeah, it will be 40 coins when we meet."_

"Oh…" Luka was a bit sad that Zeke just left him like this, but there wasn't anything he could do now. If destiny wants, they will meet again… No, not for the money. He still has 480 gold coins, enough for half a month in a inn with full meal.

…

"Well, I start to feel a bit bad…" Zeke said while holding a small bag containing only 10 gold coins. He put it in his inventory together with the big food rations he bought before and looked forward, in the middle of a thick forest. He had the sensation of forgetting something, but didn't have an idea about what he forgot.

Behind him, there were some remains of a Slime Girl he met before. She stood on his way so he just defended his V-card, before she ran away because she lost too much slime before she could regenerate.

Holding the moist kitchen knife in his right pocket and Jackal in his left pocket so he can get used to its weight, Zeke started to walk forward, towards a new adventure all alo-

_*BOOM*_

"CRAP!"

Something fell really close to him, and the impact of the force caused a shockwave that sent Zeke fly against a tree.

_**[Questions and Answers]**_

_**The Cutest Cat: **_Will you include the job, race, and party system from MGQ: Paradox?

No, but I will include some monsters from there to fill up some spots in the fanfiction. I will not work with MGQ: Paradox until it is 100% completed.


	4. Chapter 4

**[? POV]**

I am the Monster Lord of this generation, Alipheese Fateburn 16th. I was born from a long line of descendants that started from the Dark Goddess herself, and all of them were Monster Lords before me, so I am really proud of my bloodline.

As a Monster Lord, I am arguably the strongest monster in this world at the moment, with less than 10 monsters being comparable to my own power.

I also have the power to rule over the majority of the monsters in this world, if you include the rebels. Otherwise, no monster will have the guts to disobey to my orders.

The only thing about me that could match my strength is my sexual techniques. I was taught from my tutor, Tamamo, who is also one of my four greatest subordinates now, the Four Heavenly Knights.

Even if some of them has a questionable personality, they, and the rest of the monster population are my cute subordinates… Except for Kitsunes, fuck them.

Right now I am a 22 years old woman with pale purple skin, white long hair, a pair of dark curved horns that sprouted from the back of my head, accompanied from a nice plant coming from the back of my left ear. From my waist and below, there was only a red, clean and scaly snake tail long 5 meters.

I was really similar to my mother, I would have looked like her little sister more than her daughter, if she was still alive… Except for our behavior, we look like sisters. And this made me happy because not only will I have memories about her, but any time I look at a mirror, I could see my mother look at me, sort of.

...Let's stop talking about this, and let's focus on the present. I always lived in my castle under Tamamo's instructions until I was big enough. And that "big enough" is now.

I brought a small bag with me, so I could travel the world and have anything I need with me. Namely, the World Traveler, a book that looked a bit old showing many maps and the descriptions of those places, and most importantly the cuisine of certain locations.

Then there is Angel Halo, a sword that was held by Tamamo and my mother, and also the other Monster Lords behind her, or so I was told. It had many angels that looked like they were tortured and slaughtered all over the blade and the handle. I liked the looks of the sword so I picked this.

It also has the power to seal people's magic and turn them into an harmless form, but that didn't matter to me because I am already strong on my own, and I doubt anyone would just attack me as I travel the world.

I am very curious about these humans, because Tamamo never let me see them. I was only fed with second-hand semen, so I also never practiced my sexual skills on anyone.

So, I decided to look at them from a closer location, I might start with the continent of Sentora, I heard that at north, the connection between monsters and humans are better than literally any other place.

Even though I am a lamia, I am still the Monster Lord, so I am capable of flight. I started to call out for my magic as I started to float from the ground, before I took my flight towards south with a slightly excited face.

Finally I can see how the world looks like…

…

...Wait, what is that?

A few days later of flight, I found a white magic circle in the sky, and from it, an angel came out.

She had golden long hair, a pair of big white wings, and a holy and powerful aura around her… Just wait a motherfucking second, isn't that Ilias? Why would she be her-Ohhh…

Today should be her birthday, right? Let's give her a present.

I smirked while taking out Angel Halo from my bag, and gripped tightly its handle. Then I approached Ilias at a high speed.

"VIBE CHECK!"

"Wha-"

_*POW!*_

After charging the hand in which I was holding Angel Halo with my dark energy, I slammed the hilt on her face as she turned around. I might have knocked off a few teeth, but I did my hardest to hold back my laughter at that attack.

"Happy birthday, O' Goddess Ilias!" I shouted with a sarcastic tone as I started to fly away, while looking back at Ilias, who was holding a shocked face while grasping her right cheek.

As soon as she found me, her shocked expression turned into pure rage as she raised her hands and created a big orb made of light...

"Big Bang!"

And now that white big orb was COMING TOWARDS ME!

I moved away from the spell's direction, but it just exploded on my face. And then everything went black…

...As soon as I knew it, a blinding light reached for my eyes, which were gradually opening… I will definitely not try to attempt that bullshit again, it hurts everywhere…

I raised my head from the ground and looked over my body, fortunately there wasn't even a scratch. After confirming that, I stood up on my tail and looked around. I was in a thick forest, with an incredibly low dark energy in the atmosphere. Wherever I was, it was really far from Hellgondo, the continent where I live.

And… Holy shit! Did I kill someone?!

I approached a human kid around 15 years, who had a bleeding head, and was facing the spot where I crashed.

Shit shit shit… I just killed the first human I ever seen… No, nevermind, he's just unconscious.

I thought that after I noticed his chest rhythmically getting bigger and smaller. If he's breathing, he's alive.

Maybe I should help him, after all I caused this to him with my crash. He might also help me knowing my position. Judging from his clothes, I might even be in an unknown island, since I never seen those clothes.

I concentrated my magic in my eyes as they glowed green for a moment, before turning back to their original golden slits. The boy's body also glowed green and the concussion he had disappeared.

Now I just need to wait for him to wake up, I don't think it will take too long… What's that?

I found something in the boy's left pocket, and picked it up. It was a big gun, too big to be wielded from someone young like him. It was big enough that I need two hands to hold it. At its side, there was the phrase_ "Jesus Christ is in Heaven now"_, and in the magazine there was some sort of holy feeling coming out from it.

Was this boy a hero? I wonder if he will put up a fight… For now let's give him back the gun, the holy energy inside the gun was quite small, and a simple gun would not possibly hurt me, so there wasn't anything wrong for me to give the hero his gun back, it was just for entertainment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh…" Zeke gradually opened his eyes, he had some headache, but he was still able to do the basic things even in that condition. His vision was slightly blurred, but he could see something green, which might be the forest he was in, and something dark in the middle.

His vision gradually started to turn normal, and finally could make out the details of the dark thing in his vision. It was… the Monster Lord?

Shit, was he in the place where she should have landed?

"You're finally awake, huh?" The lamia commented, looking at the boy who just woke up.

Zeke scratched his head and nodded, "Seems so…"

"Where am I?" The Monster Lord went directly to the point, and Zeke just calmly answered. "Ilias Village."

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I was blown to such a place… That damn girl… what crazy strength. Anyway, who are you? A hero? Why aren't you bringing out your weapons?"

Zeke raised an eyebrow and asked. "...Did you misunderstand something? I'm not baptized."

Since he already played this game recently, he knew how things in this world worked. So he could keep a cool facade and answer questions that might seem common in this world.

This time it was the Monster Lord's turn to raise an eyebrow, and pointed to his gun. "Then why are you carrying a holy weapon?"

Zeke's sight followed that of Alipheese, and noticed that she was looking at his gun. He held it out and asked. "You mean this?"

She was silent, which meant as a yes, and Zeke explained. "This is the Hellsing ARMS 13mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol, Jackal. An extremely powerful handgun that fires huge, armor-piercing, 13mm hollow point bullets.

These bullets are jacketed with a casting of blessed Macedonian silver and features an explosive tip containing a charge of pre-blessed mercury. It is the best weapon to fight against vampires and zombies."

The Monster Lord was a bit speechless at the explanation that Zeke gave, and a dozen of seconds later, she said. "You must have trained a lot to repeat that thing."

"Don't mind the details. Anyway, this weapon is used only against undeads, not monsters in general. The holy attribute in the bullets are just to cripple their regeneration, if they have any, or if they are still alive even after getting hit…"

She nodded at his shorter and clearer explanation, and asked. "So, who are you then?"

"Zeke Conquest, just a young boy having his fun." He introduced himself while putting his gun back on his pocket and getting up.

Silence reigned in the area, before Zeke interrupted it. "So… I'm going to take my leave then."

Since nothing else was happening and there was no conversation, Zeke didn't have anything else to do. Before he could leave the clearing, Alipheese asked. "Where are you going?"

Zeke glanced back at her and replied. "Literally anywhere, I just started traveling around the world. Maybe I will rest here or there, achieve world peace, eat some nice food-"

"I'm interested." As soon as she heard about eating food, Alipheese's eyes focused on Zeke, while completely ignoring whatever he said before.

"Interested in what?" Zeke feigned ignorance and turned around, looking at her. He wanted to attract her on his journey, since it will be one of the best political weapons he could have here, against particular monsters.

It would cost a lot of food and money to hold her, but he knew how to solve the problem of money. The only problem was food, because he was in her menu.

He didn't want to give up to his V-card, so it was also a dangerous move. But this was why he passed through a shop to buy something easy to make for dinner and breakfast before leaving.

Now he just needs to make an actual fire to cook, maybe the daily spin will give hi-Holy shit he still has the Daily Spin!

"Shit, I almost forgot!" Zeke muttered to himself loudly enough to be heard from the lamia.

"Forgetting what?"

"...Nothing important, just something useful for me. I will explain later… So, you were interested in what?"

"Of course about food, I'm a traveling gourmet. I travel the world to taste the food of different countries."

"So… You want to accompany me or what?" Zeke asked, and Alipheese nodded. "Since our objectives are similar, I could appreciate some company on my journey, and if I am hungry, I will have something to eat…"

Zeke's eyebrow twitched and said. "I'm just 15 years old…"

"As long as you can produce semen, you are big enough to feed me." Alice jokingly said, and gestured at him to go. "So, are we going or not?"

Zeke sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, let's go. We should arrive at Iliasburg tomorrow at this hour."

"I see…"

"Anyway, who are you?"

Alipheese remained silent for some seconds while slithering on his same direction, before she answered. "My name is Alipheese Fateburn 16th, but you can simply call me Alice."

"Alice…" Zeke repeated it, and shrugged. "Ok."

"By the way, I heard you mentioned "World Peace", what do you mean with that?" Alice remembered about what Zeke said before the food thing.

"Meh, you know, coexistence between humans and monsters, things like that."

"...You are doing what?"

"Coexistence…?" Zeke repeated, and Alice shook her head. "No, no. You want to achieve coexistence between humans and monsters…? Are you an idiot or what?"

"I actually have 3 reasons for that, and it is just a side quest for this journey…."

Alice was slightly dumbfounded, and asked. "And what is the main objective of this journey?"

"Having fun, I just want to do that for now. Later I will think about other things, meanwhile I will do other things in the way."

"I see, and what about the 3 reasons you wanted to achieve coexistence?"

Zeke thought about it and answered. "The first is because it looks fun. The second is because I owe something to someone who also wants to achieve coexistence, so I thought I could help him in the way. And then… The third is a secret for now."

"So… You are doing everything for fun?"

"Yeah, I don't really have an actual main objective, I just want to enjoy myself here. What is the point of choosing to do things you don't like to do when you can do things you like to do?"

Alice thought about it, and asked. "What about being forced to do it?"

"WhAt AbOuT bEiNg FoRcEd To Do It?" Zeke repeated with sarcasm, before continuing. "It's like 'Money can't buy happiness', but you can just buy something nice to turn happy again; 'The power of love can go against anything', but it can't do anything. This is just a motto that I follow, if I am forced to do something then I can only do it."

After saying that, Zeke sighed and turned around, before walking in a direction, followed from Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was still high as the new group of Zeke and the Monster Lord, Alice, was walking across the road.

The silence between them was getting a bit unbearable, so Zeke started to talk, to gain more justified information from Alice so that he won't be questioned about certain knowledge. "So… Where do you come from?"

"Hellgondo, I have a nice and big house there. I can guess you were born in Ilias Village…?"

Zeke shook his head. "Nope, I was born in a island outside the continents. Then I was kidnapped and dropped here yesterday."

"I see-You were what?" Alice spoke with a calm tone before the gears in her head paused.

"I was kidnapped from an unknown person, in an unknown time, with an unknown transportation, and I was dropped in an unknown place… Until I found out I was in Ilias Village."

"Oh." Alice was slightly surprised at Zeke's situation.

"After that, I was taken in from some purple haired midget, he gave me delicious food and talked about how he wanted for humans and monsters to coexist."

Alice snorted and said. "What an idiot…"

"Not really." Zeke wanted to defend his benefactor's dreams, so he replied to Alice's comment.

"Having dreams is good. No matter what it is, the only thing that makes it impossible to achieve it is the fear of failure. No one has the rights to insult your own dreams, not even the dreamer himself.

If you dream about it, then that means you wanted to do it to begin with, right? What is the point of having a personal objective if you don't like it?"

"Coexistence is just a stupid dream, even if you don't hurt monsters, humans will hate you. Same thing if you don't hurt humans. In the end, it is just an infinite cycle that can't be solved."

Alice looked at Zeke to see his reaction, finding only an eager smile on his face. "It can be solved, I have certain proof that it can be done. But, after all, it is just a side quest for me, if I can be entertained, it doesn't matter what it is."

Zeke took a deep breath and started. "I already told you I like to have fun… I like adventures, I like eating, I like fights, I like pleasure, I like watching other people fighting, I like winning, I like having friends, I like playing around…

...I like the moment when I show an unstoppable power and the other party can't do anything about it except losing.

My heart leaps with joy whenever everything goes as I wanted, and there is nothing like enjoying a relaxing week in the beach with ice cream and an umbrella over you covering your skin from sunburn.

I cry when familiar people die; when characters in my favorite stories die, I also cry, but at the same time my heart is moved… I am hurt when I get an emotional of physical injury, I am sad when I see innocent people getting bullied. I don't like rape, I don't like stealing, I don't like murdering people...

Everything I ask is entertainment, the type that makes me smile, the type that makes my heart scream 'Amazing'. And what is the better method to obtain that entertainment than visit places I never visited before, and just heard on books and maps?"

Zeke glanced around, and noticed that Alice was… gone?

_*Ding*_ A notification came in the corner of Zeke's vision. He clicked on it and read the new quest.

**[Survive(Easy): Self-Explanatory. Reward: 3 Bonus Points.]**

"What the…?"

"Oh! An unbaptized traveler, lucky!" Zeke turned around and found…

"...Holy shit."

Zeke raised his head and faced the big monster girl in front of him, an Orc. Unlike those green and bulky monsters in fantasy *Ahem* Doujinshi *Ahem* stories, the Orc Girl in front of him was more like a pig.

Pink skin, drill-shapes tail, pig ears… And she was carrying a big club made of rocks.

Zeke made a step back, and the Orc Girl smiled and made a step forward.

Zeke made two steps back, and the Orc Girl made two steps forward.

"Crap baskets…" Zeke murmured that before he started to run. The Orc Girl laughed and chased after him. "Come here, little boy! I promise you won't feel pain if you don't resist!"

"No!" Zeke yelled back at her.

Of course, between a monster girl and a boy of 15 years, the former will be faster. So she was visibly gaining ground while chasing after Zeke.

Zeke glanced behind for a moment, and seeing the Orc Girl approaching him at an alarming rate made him scared shitless, so he started to run even faster.

He pushed his legs against the trees he passed by to make sharp curves and slowing down the Orc Girl, who was too heavy and strong to use trees to change direction like he could.

He also grasped on them and made turns in the opposite directions to confuse the Orc Girl. But in the end, his stamina was much lower than that of an Orc Girl with her sex drive.

Soon, Zeke's movements got sloppier, and grasped his kitchen knife. Losing her wasn't an option, so he could only manually beat her.

Zeke stopped and turned around, he lightly crouched down and took deep breaths, while looking at the Orc Girl who also stopped some couples of meters away. It would be stupid charging towards someone who looked quite agile who was armed while not holding any form of armor.

The Orc Girl lightly breathed while talking. "So you are finally tired, heh… You are quite agile for a small pest, you know?"

Zeke ignored her words and said. "Back away, or I'll be forced to hurt you, you don't want to get hurt, right?"

Hearing his words, the Orc Girl paused, and loudly laughed. "Hahahahaha! You? A little boy want to hurt me? Hahahaha! Good jok-"

_*Click*_

While she was distracted with the "Joke" Zeke made, a click reached her floppy ears. She looked at Zeke and her eyes widened, seeing him armed with a weirdly-shaped gun.

"I'll shoot you if you make a step closer, and trust me when I say these can take a big chunk of your flesh at impact."

This time, the Orc Girl was intimidated. One thing was if a sword was wielded by a novice, but anyone could kill someone with a gun, even a child. And judging from the size of the gun and the barrel, the bullets seems big enough to cause some serious damage.

...But she has a rock club, those bullets won't reach her!

"Shoot me then!" The Orc Girl yelled and charged at Zeke.

Zeke gritted his teeth and backed away, until he reached a tree. Using the tree as a support, and holding the gun as hard as he could, while making it possible for his arms to flex at the recoil to avoid serious damage, he pulled the trigger.

In that instant, Jackal reached his chest from the recoil, and Zeke's arms felt numb. His chest started to hurt and he couldn't feel his arms and hands anymore, however, he obtained great results.

The rock club literally exploded at the impact of Jackal's bullet, reducing it to fragments.

The Orc Girl lost her balance and fell in the ground face first. When she stood up, she looked at the fragments of her weapon in shock, before she raised her eyes and looked at Zeke, who was looking down on her, and still holding the pistol.

"_*Pant* *Pant* _Don't make me shoot at you… _*Pant*_" Zeke said it with a tired tone, but it was clear in the Orc Girl's ears.

**'I dare you to try me.'**

He was brave enough to use the gun, and just one bullet caused her weapon to break. What other proof could she have to get that she can't get Zeke?

The Orc Girl nodded, and said while getting up. "Alright, I'll leave you alone, boy…" Then she gave a last glance at her destroyed weapon and left.

A dozen of seconds later, Zeke collapsed down and took deep breaths. Jackal slipped from his hands and fell in the ground, beside the kitchen knife.

Alice slithered back when the Orc Girl was far enough, and looked down on his tired body. "Huh, you actually drove her off… I thought you would get captured."

"Fuck… You could at least warn me when you leave…"

Alice turned her head away and crossed her arms. "I don't have any obligation to do so. Besides, in the case you want to ask for the reason of my disappearance, I don't want to be seen from any monster…"

"Whatever… Just… _*Pant*_... Where is the main road?"

Alice raised one arm and pointed to a direction, before speaking. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah… Me too… _*Pant*_...But let's wait for dinner, we will set up a small camp then."

"Hmph, you better do something delicious."

Zeke stood up and replied. "...I'll try my best…"

After saying that, Zeke and Alice turned back on the main road.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Later]**

8 hours passed out of boredom, the two chatted a bit, talked about random things, and just kept walking.

Night arrived, and the two set up a small camp with what was possible, which wasn't really that much…

Food, fire, dishes and cutlery stolen from Luka, a blanket for Zeke… Shit, can he live in a poorer condition?

"Can we live in a poorer condition?" Alice repeated Zeke's thoughts, before asking him. "And what's that?"

She pointed to the hexagonal screen in front of him, Zeke glanced at her and said. "Part of the third reason why I am attempting coexistence. It is quite useful…"

He just turned in the last quest of survival he received, and received 3 Bonus Points, which he inserted them all in Endurance. He noticed that his Dexterity also increased of 1 point, probably from the run he had before…

He felt Alice slithering behind him and looking at the screen. "What does that thing mean?"

"This is my Profile, it is also a manifestation of my physical and magical prowess. I usually receive quests from this… System, you can call it system. Those quests give me rewards if I complete them, under the shape of Bonus Points that can be put in one of my physical abilities.

In this case, I put the 3 Bonus Points I gained into my Endurance. So I can train, run or fight for longer time, and I can increase my other stats more efficiently."

"I see…" Alice was taken aback from the usefulness of this 'System'. Then she saw him pressing a X, opening another screen that looked like the main part of this system, and then he pressed Spin.

Zeke pressed Spin, and the square in the middle of the screen go colorful.

The two watched the screen for a bit, as it fell on B. Alice could see Zeke's excitement even if she was behind him.

Another screen appeared beside that, and the two read it at the same time.

**[You have received: Roman Artillery: Pumpkin.]**

The next second after they read it, the screen glowed white and turned into a suitcase.

The suitcase fell on his hands, and then he laid it down, before opening the suitcase, revealing a few built technological parts that needs to be connected. Pumpkin was a weapon with different forms that produces different effects, so this was obvious.

Zeke smiled while Alice looked in silence as he took out the different parts of the machines in the suitcase, and attached some of them into something that looked like a weapon.

Noticing the trigger and the barrel, Alice could think that it was a gun; but what gun was shaped like that, she never seen it.

"That is a gun?" Unable to hold her curiosity, Alice asked.

Zeke nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Pumpkin. It is a special type of weapon called Imperial Arm. There are only 48 of them, some destroyed, other lost… And each of them are different. There is the One-Cut Kill: Murasame, the Demon Armor: Incursio, and then the Roman Artillery: Pumpkin."

"And what it does?"

"It gets stronger the more I am in danger. I will explain later the details, now it is time to eat."

Zeke stood up and placed Jackal back in his inventory. It is still useful against undeads with regeneration and angels, something that Pumpkin couldn't deal with, so he made sure it was in the first page of the inventory.

Then he took out food and prepared dinner for both, making sure Alice has a bigger portion due to her gluttony.

After dinner, both Zeke and Alice were sitting in front of the fire.

"I'm stuffed…" Zeke commented, with a relaxed expression.

"Hmm… I have eaten better, but it was still good enough."

"Hey, I'm a 15 years old boy who learned to cook from watching his own parents, I'm not a chef." Zeke rebuked when he saw her blank face when she was commenting his cooking skills.

"...Anyway, when did you start to learn to use guns?"

"I didn't, today is my first time…" Zeke replied Alice's question. She held an understanding look on her face and said. "So that's why your posture was bad back then… Alright."

She stood up and looked at Zeke. "Stand up, I'll teach you marksmanship."

Zeke raised an eyebrow and asked. "You know how to use a gun?"

Alice snorted. "Of course I do, I was taught how to use swords, shields, spears, even guns and magic. After all, I am nobility, so it is simply a requirement for me to learn how to use many weapons.

Unfortunately I know only how to use something like a musket or a pistol, if you want to extend things, even bows and crossbows; something that Pumpkin clearly isn't. So I can only teach you the basics. If you wish, you can even start to use your handgun instead of Pumpkin, if you can even use it..."

"Huh, I didn't expect that…" Zeke was genuinely surprised at her knowledge on weapons that weren't the sword.

In the original game, she was a great master with the sword, teaching Luka various techniques.

Of course there aren't techniques with guns, it is just aiming and pulling the trigger in that case. The only thing you can train is your aim, timing, and reflexes.

...How much he was wrong…

Standing up, Zeke followed after Alice a dozen of meters away from the camp. She looked around and nodded to herself. "This place is good enough. Alright, now show me what Pumpkin can do."

Zeke nodded and took out Pumpkin from his inventory. He took out a scouter from a compartment inside the Imperial Arm and placed it on his right eye.

As soon as he opened his right eye, half of his vision was tinted green, and could see much better in the darkness.

A + symbol was in the middle, and in the corner of his sight, Alice was surrounded by a white outline that can be counted as some sort of life detector.

Then Zeke placed a knee down and put himself in a comfortable position. Seeing he was ready, while wielding Pumpkin in its Machine Gun mode, Alice took a deep breath.

"Shoot at the tree in front of you."

The next moment she gave the order, Zeke pulled the trigger and a bullet hell came from the barrel of the Imperial Arm, reducing the tree into pieces.

In the end, with a smoking barrel, Zeke and Alice looked at the spot where the tree once was in surprise.

"...Holy fuck."

Alice was snapped out from her stupor when that swear reached her ears, and looked back at Zeke. "No."

"Huh?"

"I won't let you use that against my cute subordinates here in Ilias Continent." She looked pretty insistent on the fact, and Zeke just agreed.

"I came here to have fun, not to murder people! Why would I use this on anyone?!"

Hearing him, Alice nodded. "Good… Anyway, I'll teach you some martial arts instead. Lessons on marksmanship will start at Sentora continent, at least monsters over there are strong enough to survive the first hit."

"Alright…" Zeke placed the scouter back in the Imperial Arm, which he threw it in his inventory. He also wasn't keen on the idea of murdering monsters, even if he liked overpowering them.

He could use Pumpkin as a bludgeon weapon, at least… Or, maybe, later Alice will give him Angel Halo like in the original plot.

For now, he should only be limited with Martial Arts…

…

"Go." Alice ordered, and Zeke hastily approached Alice. He jumped and delivered a flying knee on her, but she easily blocked it with an hand.

Then he attempted to kick her chin with his other leg, but that was also easily blocked.

Through sweat and rapid training, Zeke already learned the basics of Martial Arts under Alice's instructions.

Of course, being only a simple young boy, he can't do anything to Alice now.

At least she wasn't just dodging…

Zeke fell in the ground and planted his feet in the dirt, before he threw a straight fist on her abdomen. The fist was stopped with another hand.

He opened his fist and grasped Alice's hand, and pulled himself towards her, before using his other fist to attack. And yet, that was also blocked…

Zeke took deep breaths, he was already tired from the previous training, and this sparring was emptying the last drops of energy he had… If this shit didn't give him more points, he will swear to Ilias.

Noticing his state, Alice let go of the first hand and said. "Alright, we have finished for this night, your skills are still to the level of a child, but you are good for learning everything important in 1 night."

"Thanks…" Zeke tiredly panted and thanked Alice. The two went back to the fire, which was quite close from where they were training, and the two of them picked up their own sleeping places.

Alice coiled around a tree while Zeke stood close to the fire, for some heat. He placed some wood on it for the campfire to last longer, and then he coiled the blanket around himself, because he didn't have anything else.

"...Hey, kid, what do you think about the journey?" Alice asked with an hint of curiosity, not caring about using Zeke's name at all.

"We are stupidly poor."

"Not that, I mean, you said you were kidnapped. Don't you miss some people?"

Zeke didn't answer for a dozen of seconds, and then he muttered. "Miss people, huh? I guess I miss my parents and friends… But I think I can get over it with enough time. Maybe one day I will find a method to get back to home, until then, they are dead for me, and I am dead for them…"

"What about the kidnapper?"

"He or she can go fuck themselves, I don't give a fuck about someone I don't know and never seen before…" Something wet trailed across Zeke's face. He touched it and noticed that he was crying.

Seeing how silent he was, Alice asked. "Something happened?"

"Nothing much, just crying a bit… I guess that being so far from my family hit me more than I thought. But enough about me, what about you? You said you were nobility."

Zeke asked while checking his profile for some updates on his stats.

"I'm the Mo… the only daughter of the Fateburn family. I wanted to see the world, so I set out a few days ago." She corrected herself instead of revealing her real identity.

"I see…"

From her bag, she took out an old book. "Look at this book. Geography, environment, food… This book contains everything about the human world!"

She threw the book at Zeke, who caught it in air and looked at the cover. "The Traveling Guild's World Traveler…"

If he was correct, this book should be 500 years old.

"Oi, this thing is a relic of the past by this time. It is made 500 years ago."

"Oh? I thought the book looked a little old…"

"What about selling it?" This was Zeke's plan to gain money. Selling this relic will give them a lot of money, after all the Monster Lord's Castle's library should have many books that in human settlements don't exist anymore. This type of book will give them a lot of money.

"No, I'm not selling that." Alice replied from the tree.

"Wait, hear me out. We can sell this and gain a lot of money, and let's use some to buy an updated version of this book and better camping equipment. This book is 500 years old, probably half of the places you signed here don't even exist."

"Tch, it's just 500 years…"

"That is more than 15 human generations, enough to make great changes in a kingdom, too."

"...Alright, we'll sell it. Only if there is a similar book of these times."

"Of course, what is the point of selling a map without possessing anything similar?" Zeke threw back the book at Alice, who caught it and placed it in her bag.

"...Good night, Alice."

"Nn…" She just hummed and closed her eyes. Zeke closed his system and started to sleep.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

Name: Zeke Conquest

Age: 15 years old

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Title: NULL

…

Strength: 9

Endurance: 14

Constitution: 9

Dexterity: 12

Magic: 1

Bonus Stats: 0


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the sun shined brightly on the fantasy world where Zeke was sent to. The light reached his eyelids, and he slowly covered his face with his hands. "God fucking dammit…"

He cursed as he woke up from the light. He gradually opened his eyes, and saw his own hand covering his face from the sunlight. Zeke sat up as the blanket he was holding fell from his chest.

Looking around, the campfire was turned off by itself, Alice was still sleeping while her body was still coiled around the tree, and there wasn't any trace of monster lurking around the camp.

Zeke stretched his body and sighed. "Well, it's a new day…"

He took out bread, eggs and some meat before he started to make breakfast with what he could use. After a bit, everything was ready, and he put Alice's portion at one side.

Zeke turned around and opened his mouth. "Alice, breakfast is re-Huh?"

Alice wasn't coiled around the tree anymore… No, she completely vanished.

Turning back at his own dish, he noticed Alice in front of him, already with her portion in hand and eating. Zeke was dumbfounded at the speed that she used to wake up, uncoil herself, and reach her breakfast.

She raised her eyes a bit while eating and just said. "Gud Mrninf._ *Gulp*_ ...Good morning."

"...Morning." Zeke sighed and looked at his own portion, before he started to eat his own breakfast. It was good enough, but if he needs to satisfy someone like Alice, he should get better… Or maybe the Daily Spin can give him some help.

That, or he should just buy better kitchen materials and learn how to use campfire with time. He always cooked his things in a modern stove, not a fucking fire in the middle of the forest.

Well, time to use his daily spin…

Zeke opened his system and directly went to Spin, before he started the thing. Curious, Alice went to his side and looked at what will come out.

**D.**

"Well… Disappointing."

"What about it?" Alice still didn't understand how the spin worked, so she asked.

"The spin has 5 ranks, from junk to godly items, they are: D, C, B, A, and S. And now I just received something that can be considered as junk compared to the rest of the things I can get here."

"I see."

Another screen appeared at the side, and the two looked at it.

**[You have received: Pizza.]**

"Huh, not bad for a D rank…" Zeke commented, before the screen glowed and a big and thin box appeared from thin air, and fell on Zeke's hands. A good smell reached his and Alice's nose, but before Alice could eat it, he put it on his inventory.

Alice, with saliva coming out from the corner of her mouth, asked. "What's that wonderful smell...?"

"Our lunch. Now let's go, we should arrive at Iliasburg just in time to eat it."

Eager, Alice followed Luka, who took out Pumpkin from his inventory and tied it on his back with the band that was attached to it. After closing the inventory, Zeke looked ahead and started to walk across the main road with Alice.

As they walked ahead, Alice took out the World Traveler and entertained herself by reading what was written about Iliasburg. A smile slowly creeped on her face as she kept reading.

"I'm curious about how the place looks like. After all, from where I came from, even our architecture is different from this place."

"I'm looking forward for it, too." Alice commented with a strangely happy tone. Zeke glanced at his side and noticed Alice reading World Traveler.

"Apparently at Iliasburg, there is a famous place called Sutherland Inn, which is known for their Happiness Honey Filled Ama-Ama Dango. Any gourmet would salivate at the thought of tasting it."

Zeke chuckled, she still keeps thinking about food, unfortunately, he won't be able to pay for even staying 10 seconds there with the money he currently has, literally…

Well, if 'That' person shows up later, there is a chance that he could get there. "Well, let's hope the place is still there, after all the book is made 500 years ago."

"It will surely be, there's no reason for such a famous place to fall down." Alice cleaned off the saliva from the corner of her mouth and replied to Zeke's comment.

And right in front of his eyes, Alice vanished. Zeke jumped out in surprise at the sudden event and some seconds later, he realized the implication of her disappearance.

Looking around, he didn't found any monster. He had a small guess about what there might be so he looked down, and soon he found a particular plant in the middle of the grass. It also looked like it was digged in recently.

"Mandragora…" Zeke muttered before he passed over it. If it was just this, then he didn't have problems to pass through. The monster was resting underground, as long as he doesn't pull her out, he won't have problems.

When he walked some meters away, Alice slithered back near him and looked at the plant for a moment, before glancing at Zeke. "I thought you would have pulled that out."

"I'll be honest, I was in alert when you disappeared. If you just kept staying with me then I would not even notice that thing." Zeke answered to her statement.

"We are almost there, and…" Looking up, he saw the sun a bit up. It should be around the 10 at this point. "...Soon we will also eat something good once in a while. But first, we need to make some money, I also need a new set of kitchenware to work with, and a new set of clothes. Maybe I can also enjoy a shower…"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever… As long as I can enjoy the Ama-Ama Dango, I will be alright." Alice commented with disinterest. She closed her book and put it on her bag.

"I'll do something about that…"

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]**

**Yeah, pretty short, huh? Well, for those who don't know me well, I always write chaoters in the range of 1000-2000 words, so expect some reaching the minimum limit**


	9. Chapter 9

As the sun kept going up, the two of them reached Iliasburg. It was a big city that was built over an hill. Even from some kilometers away, they could hear that the city was full of activity.

But now there was a problem they need to solve, mainly…

"...What?"

Alice's appearance.

"Can't you do something about your looks?" Zeke asked, while looking at her.

Alice snorted and crossed her arms. "Taking the form of a human is unpleasant… Why should I have to pretend to be a human?"

"Weren't you the one talking the entire time about eating those Ama-Ama Dango? If people find you like this then you can forget about them, everyone will pick up their giant forks and swords and attempt to drive you away."

At his words, Alice froze, before she held an annoyed face and bit on her thumb's nail, that was covered from her black gloves. "Crap… I guess that's true."

After some seconds, she sighed and gave up. "Fine… How does this look?"

A black miasma covered her whole body, before it flew away and disappeared before reaching a certain distance. In the Monster Lord's place, there was only a simple adult woman showing off a lot of skin, while covering the important bits with the clothes that remained on her.

Instead of a long red snake tail, there was a pair of nice and tall legs with a pair of black boots reaching her knees. Her skin turned from pale purple to the same color of human skin, and the horns on her head vanished, leaving only the plant she had behind her left ear.

Zeke smiled and gave her a thumb up. "All right!"

After his consent, Zeke and Alice entered in the city.

Iliasburg was a place full of people walking across the streets. Anywhere Zeke looked, he could only see happy people.

Some couples were spending their times together, some children were playing together, some adults worked to gain money for their families…

It was a great place. It's a shame soon someone will ruin this peace…

After a bit, Zeke turned towards Alice. "Alright, I'm going to sell World Traveler. You enjoy your time, we'll meet back at the plaza half an hour later, and remember to hold some space for the pizza.."

"Ok."

Zeke gave her the 10 remaining gold coins he had while Alice gave him her book, World Traveler.

And after that, they separated. Each one went to their own way.

Alice was walking on the main streets, holding on her bag of gold. She looked around, and could just scoff at the humans that were curious enough to glance at her way.

Some were definitely attracted, but she didn't care about them. After all, she only accepted strong people as worthy partners. Both for her preferences and for her family's laws.

Soon, her eyes fell onto a big fountain surrounded by a wide road circling around it.

"So that's the central plaza… Hmm?" Something caught her eyes.

There was a cloaked figure facing the ground. The cloak the figure was wearing covered its entire body, but Alice could easily recognize the person inside that cloak.

The cloaked person felt like it was being observed, so it raised its head, while letting some bangs of red hair come out from its hood. The light of the sun slightly brightened the insides of the hood, revealing a red-haired woman with golden eyes and reptilian slits.

She looked around, but Alice already disappeared from there. She shrugged and looked at the happy people before she lowered her head again. "It must be my imagination… Maybe I'll give them another hour before starting the attack."

Meanwhile, Alice was walking away from the central plaza, and muttered with an hint of surprise. "I didn't expect her to be here… Is she here to travel around the world, too?"

She was surprised because the person under the cloak, to her knowledge, should only live for her sword and get stronger every day. She didn't expect her to be at Iliasburg.

Well, if she wants to enjoy her own time, Alice could just leave her alone for the time being. Soon, she just approached someone and patted his shoulder.

The man turned around and was a bit surprised to find Alice, but he was surprised about her choice of clothes. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you know where is Sutherland Inn?" Alice asked with her usual cold voice, which snapped out the man from the fantasies he had. He pointed at west and replied. "Just head to the west from here and you'll see it. It's such an incredibly old Inn, it will stick out."

Alice looked at west and smiled. "Alright."

Then she went to west to look out for the Inn where the Ama-Ama Dangos are.

Back at Zeke. he was inside a big guild full of experts ranging from simple travelers, to scholars and to explorers.

He didn't know there were guilds in this world, but he just guessed it was because Monster Girl Quest didn't really say anything about them.

Near the Traveling Guild there was the Adventure Guild and the Mercenary Guild. However, Zeke wasn't interested in any of those, he just want to travel around.

Zeke reached the counter, where a lady greeted him with a smile. "Hello, and welcome to Iliasburg's branch of the Traveling Guild, how can we help you?"

"Hello, my name is Zeke, I want to sell something that came from the guild in question…" Zeke took out World Traveler and showed it to the staff member.

The staff member glanced at it while Zeke explained. "A 500 years old book on the entire world, of course about how it was 500 years ago."

The lady's eyes narrowed as she observed the book. She started with the cover of the book, by touching it on its front and on its back. Then she looked at the pages inside.

Her serious eyes gradually turned into a surprised pair of eyes and then she looked back at Zeke. "This… Where did you find this book?!"

"Ah…" Zeke was a bit surprised from the question, before he made up a lie. "I found it on my grandfather's library, I don't know the details, but my grandfather probably had the library for more time than his own lifetime…"

"I… I see… Please wait here, I'm going to call a superior to talk about this." Zeke nodded at her words and watched her leaving towards a door at her back. Zeke looked around, and went to someone who looked a professionist.

"Hey, mister."

The man turned around, and found Zeke. He smiled and ruffled his hair. "Ah, what is doing a boy like you here?"

"I wanted to know how much costs a guide of the entire world."

"Just that? It's 100 gold coins, after all many people travel the world, and the book is made with their sweat and blood. If you are curious about the world, I suggest you to buy the newest version made some months ago, that will help you understand the current world."

Zeke smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

After that, they waved at each other and got in their ways.

"Is there someone called Zeke?" The person in question turned his head around, and from the counter where he was before, the lady and a man were there. Zeke went there and called out. "I'm Zeke."

The man sized up Zeke and glanced at the lady, who nodded. The man looked back at Zeke and opened his mouth. "First of all, I thank you for finding the book, we can send more people in certain places to see if there are some hints on the cities and villages that are currently non-existent."

Zeke just shook his head. "It's nothing… Let's go directly to the main point, there is someone waiting for me. How much will you buy the book? And I also want the updated version."

"It will be 1'000 gold coins, boy." Zeke raised an eyebrow when he heard the price, and stood silent.

Noticing that, the man also looked a bit surprised. "You seem a perceptible man, more than your age is showing… Very well, what about 1'900 gold coins? I removed the cost of the guide." He finished before placing two big bags of gold coins in front of Zeke.

"...No, it wasn't because the price was too low, it is because I thought I would get less than that, but still, thank you for the money." Zeke grinned and immediately dragged the bags of coins in his inventory, taking the lady and the man by surprise.

Zeke glanced at them and just said. "It's magic, goodbye."

Then he walked towards the main entrance, leaving a dumbfounded duo behind the counter. The two of them glanced at each other and the man said. "Was I hallucinating or did a boy around 15 years used magic?"

"No hallucinations…"

The two looked back at Zeke's back, before it was covered from the doors of their building.

Zeke was looking around, before he headed towards the closest weapon shop. A bell over the door ringed, alerting the shopkeeper of new guests. He just glanced at Zeke before turning back to clean a sword.

The shop was divided in some parts, at a corner there were armors, at another there were helms, and so on. Zeke went to the counter, where a shirt was lying there. That should be the shirt that was done in Enrika, an hidden village at south-west of Ilias Continent.

It is quite durable for a place quite close to the _"Beginner's Village"_. Zeke picked it up and asked. "Sir, how much does this cost?"

The shopkeeper raised his surprised eyes and looked at Zeke. "Huh? You have good eyes for a little boy. That shirt was woven in a special way, for maximum protection. Because it looks plain, I still have a full stock of it and more pieces made in a similar way.

You look like you need it, so if you wish, I can bring you those armor parts, if you have enough money."

"How much does it cost a full set?"

"Hmm… 420 with shirt, pants, boots, knee pads, and gauntlets."

Zeke opened his inventory and gave out precisely 420 gold coins. "Here they are, 420."

The shopkeeper was surprised at the coins' sudden appearance, before he snapped out of his surprise and counted the gold coins.

Soon, the shopkeeper nodded and said. "Alright, wait here. I'll give you the rest of the set."

He stood up and went around the shop, picking a pair of pants, iron gauntlets, knee pads, and boots. Then he turned back to the counter and placed everything in front of Zeke. "Alright, here is everything. You can use the changing room behind me."

Zeke nodded and brought the new set of armor with him inside the small room behind the shopkeeper. And some minutes later, he came out from the room, wearing a brown shirt made in a complex manner, and dark pants.

A pair of knee pads and gauntlets were on his knees and arms respectively, and Pumpkin stood behind his back. The shopkeeper grinned and commented. "You look really good, boy! Good luck on your adventures!"

Zeke nodded and waved at the shopkeeper, while heading outside the shop.

After that, he passed through another shop to buy some more food for a week and better tools for cooking and camping. Since no time will pass in his inventory, his food will not rot.

And then, it's time to meet Alice back in the central plaza.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost afternoon when Zeke and Alice encountered near the central plaza. She was eating some crackers while Zeke looked at her with a twitching eye.

"...How did you use 10 gold coins in half a hour? That thing should be enough for some days of food."

Alice just shrugged, and Zeke sighed. Then he brought out a big bag of coins from his inventory. "Here is your half."

She looked down, and sighed. "Take everything with you, it won't fit in my bag."

"Ok." After that simple conversation, Zeke held all the remaining 1400 gold coins with himself in his inventory.

"I'm hungry." Alice started to complain and Zeke looked at her in surprise. "Didn't you just eat 10 gold coins worth of food?!"

"It wasn't much."

Zeke sighed and murmured. "Let's just have the pizza, we can sit on the fountain and eat it there."

Alice glanced at the fountain, and found again the cloaked woman sitting over the edge of the fountain. She shook her head and said. "Let's go in a more comfortable place, I want to eat this 'pizza' quickly..."

Then she forcefully dragged Zeke away from the fountain. She didn't want to disturb the cloaked person, or things will turn into a mess…

"Hey!" Zeke shouted at Alice, but she just ignored him and kept dragging him away.

**[Later]**

The two were sitting on a cafe quite far away from the central plaza. In the middle, there was a big and thin box that was emitting a particularly delicious smell. Zeke smirked and slowly opened the box. "Enjoy the cuisine of my place."

Alice looked with great enthusiasm at whatever was inside, and the first thing she saw was… gold.

No, that is just melted cheese. She could smell tomatoes, bread and some sort of cheese. Looking down, the food was already split into 8 sides.

"You take half." After Zeke said that, he picked a slice of pizza from the corners of the border and folded it in half, before bringing it into his mouth. He bit the tip of the slice as a familiar taste reached his brain.

"Oh fuck, I missed this taste…"

Imitating Zeke, Alice held one slice of her own. She noticed that under the pizza, it was just bread, making it easier for her to not ruin her gloves with the sauce or cheese.

She closed it on her mouth and took a bite.

Her eyes widened as a new taste was engraved on her brain. She unconsciously started to eat it faster than before, and didn't even realize that she finished the entire slice until she bit on her finger.

"Ouch!" Her mind was forcefully brought back from the pain on her index finger, and she looked down on the 6 remaining slices of pizza.

Zeke just finished his own slice and grinned. "So, do you like it?"

"...How is this made? I need to teach my subordinates how to make it."

Hearing that, Zeke chuckled and replied. "Well, I don't know much about the process in itself because I neither work in a pizzeria nor I am my own mother, but the ingredients are simple to remember. Flour, water, tomatoes, mozzarella cheese, and if you want, you can add more. Like different types of cheese, mushrooms, ham, and much more."

"I see." She nodded and memorized them, before she and Zeke brought out another slice of pizza…

_*BOOM!*_

"AHHHH!" There was an explosion coming from the central plaza before people started to scream.

"A MONSTER IN TOWN!"

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S THE HEAVENLY KNIGHT OF FIRE!"

"RUN BITCH! RUUUUN!"

Zeke paused his lunch and turned around, looking towards where the central plaza should be. He glanced back at Alice and asked. "Did you…"

"Yes, even if I didn't expect her suddenly attacking like this..."

"...Thanks…" If they actually ate at the plaza, they would be caught in the attack, or things would have gotten awkward with Alice there…

"...Let's just end the pizza then think about it."

"Ok." Then the two continued to eat the pizza, while the citizens were closing themselves in their homes and soldiers and heroes headed towards the plaza just to get rekted.

Soon, the pizza finished, and the two stood up from their chairs. Zeke brought up Pumpkin and asked. "Hey Alice, do you mind if I use it for this?"

Alice frowned and asked. "You're really going to do it? We could just run, you know? It's not like I will be angry if you run away from someone you don't have any chance to beat."

Zeke took out the suitcase where the rest of the pieces of Pumpkin was, and opened it. "I might not be able to defeat her as I am now, but I want to give a shoot at it. I can still help other people from far away."

As he talked, Zeke started to recombine Pumpkin on its Long Barrel mode. Now it looked like a mixture between a sword and a gun.

In this mode, he can use the Imperial Arm's trump card on its best, the Cut-Down Shot. Even if he can't use the Imperial Arm for some time after using its trump card, if he can get a good hit on the best timing then he doubts even the 'Heavenly Knight of Fire' can come out undamaged.

"Besides…" Turning his head, Zeke noticed a notification. Clicking on it, he opened the Quest screen.

**[The Violent Savior!: Save Iliasburg from Granberia, the Heavenly Knight of Fire. Reward: 50 Bonus Points, 1 Super Spin, Title: Hero.]**

"I'm not going to lose that Super Spin!" Zeke grinned and held up Pumpkin in its Long Barrel mode. He took out the scouter from a compartment and placed it on his right eye, then he ran towards the central plaza.

Behind him, Alice looked at his back, and sighed in exasperation while her hand slapped her own forehead. "That idiot…"

Then she walked after him, hiding in some alleybacks.

Meanwhile, Zeke located Granberia. The cloak she was holding before was on the ground, now revealing her true looks. Her limbs and sides were covered in green scales, with a reptilian tail sprouting from her pelvis.

Her hands ended in long claws, same thing with her feet; a well-made armor covered her chest and her shoulders, and another cape was hanging from her shoulder plates.

She had medium-sized red hair, the sides of her head were also covered in scales, and on her hands, she was holding a giant sword that actually caught flames.

Right now, Granberia was fighting against many soldiers armed with swords, shields and spears. However, she easily took care of all of them without even moving from her spot.

Honestly, Zeke was amazed at how good of a fighter she was… Shame she was a monster girl, he could go without the part of monsters feeding on semen…

He went behind a building and observed Granberia from far away with his scouter. He looked around and found a park, more precisely, a good hiding spot, a bush.

He quickly reached the bush and went behind it. Then he sprawled his body on the ground and pushed himself through the bush, enough so he can take aim.

Now he had a problem…

Should he aim for the head and try to stun her?

Or should he aim for the legs and make her slower?

…

Suddenly, he remembered about Thanos in Avengers: Infinity.

Fuck the legs, let's go with the brain. No way he is going to risk her scales protecting her from a shot at her legs.

"Meh, let's just aim for the head…" Zeke tightly gripped on Pumpkin, while preparing the other piece for the Machine Gun mode in the case Granberia approaches him too quickly.

"Alright…" He closed his left eye and looked at her with his right eye, he took a deep breath to relax his heart and thoughts, and aimed the barrel at Granberia's head.

It was good that she was on her spot, otherwise he would never get her…

"Fire." Zeke gave his own command and pulled the trigger. A yellow thin beam was shot out from the long barrel and reached for Granberia's head while she was turned around.


	11. Chapter 11

The spiritual bullet was shot out from the Imperial Arm, and traveled at the speed of sound towards Granberia's hair, where there weren't any visible scales protecting her, and there wasn't any headgear deflecting the bullet.

The bullet hit squarely on the back of her head, making her almost stumble down. However, she caught herself before she could fall.

In the meantime, the other soldiers around her jumped towards her, pointing their weapons on the invader.

Surprisingly, unlike before, she just swung one arm and half of the guards flew back, and rolled on the ground.

Then she gripped her sword and easily knocked out the other peoples with a single attack.

Zeke was shocked at how much Granberia was holding back, his scouter showed those soldiers and heroes with a thin white line, meaning they are too weakened to continue fighting.

Then he looked back at Granberia, with a wide white line around her body and was currently looking at him.

"Oh fuck." Zeke murmured, he hoped to do something with that attack, but it seems he need more firepower to do a good damage.

He looked down on the two pieces, he could keep using the Long Barrel mode, or the Machine Gun mode…

"Stop hiding, whoever is behind the bush!"

"Tch…" Zeke clicked his tongue and just grabbed the other piece. He stood up and opened his inventory, before throwing the piece inside.

Granberia was surprised to see a young boy behind the bush. She expected to see a man, not a minor.

However, he was the one hitting her, so she could only hit back, no matter who it is.

Zeke felt his legs trembling at her stare, and gave out a wry smile. "What am I doing for a reward…"

In the next moment, Granberia vanished, and reappeared some meters away from Zeke. The invisible pressure on him increased even more, and he started to sweat.

Granberia narrowed her eyes and turned her back to him. "Kid, go away. This isn't something a boy at your age should do."

"Go to hell!" Zeke aimed Pumpkin at Granberia and pulled the trigger, unleashing a beam on her.

She easily blocked it with one scaly hand, the spiritual energy scattered around as it passed through her hand. Small explosions littered the ground behind her, but neither Zeke or Granberia looked away from each other's eyes.

Now this turned into a battle of will, the first one to distract themselves will lose.

Granberia's hand slowly pushed through the beam, with the intent of grasping Zeke's weapon. However, she noticed that the closer her hand got, the stronger the beam turned out to be.

Her mouth gradually curled into a smile as she felt some resistance on her palm. Zeke's eyes never wavered from hers, full of determination and adrenaline. "Interesting… I'm sorry to have called you a kid, I'll properly beat you, then."

The grip on her sword tightened and quickly twisted her body around, the beam didn't hurt her in the slightest so she ignored it.

Coincidentally, as soon as Zeke heard her words, he knew something would happen so he didn't hesitate on activating the Cut-Down Shot, using his emotions as a second source of fuel.

As Granberia's sword traveled towards the right side of his face, Pumpkin's power increased exponentially.

The cooling fan built at the side of the Imperial Arm rotated as fast as a motorcycle's wheel, using Zeke's adrenaline, spiritual energy and the dangerous situation he was in as a fuel, and it hit Granberia's side at full force.

"FALL DOWN!" With a yell, Zeke pushed Pumpkin forward, and the beam's power finally reached its maximum power.

The power of the beam increased so much that Granberia was genuinely surprised. She used her talons to anchor herself on the ground, but the beam just kept pushing her back.

A dozen of seconds passed, and she was pushed 10 meters away from Zeke. Then, the beam stopped.

Zeke stabbed the smoking Pumpkin on the ground and supported himself by laying his arms over the butt of the gun.

His knees couldn't hold him anymore, so he also kneeled down. He might now have almost any magic, but he didn't need that to use Pumpkin, that worked with his own spiritual energy.

Granberia stood with her arms crossed, smoke also came out from her scales, which received that powerful attack.

As she lowered her arms, she noticed that they were twitching a bit from numbness. Looking back at Zeke, Granberia could just shake her head.

It is a shame that he was still young, if he had a proper teacher, in a couple of years he might be a good sparring partner. Unfortunately he is just human, so his physical limit is at a much lower point than her own limit.

...Well, she won the fight, it seems.

Granberia approached Zeke's tired body, and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "I guess you lost… Hmm?"

Zeke wasn't making a single movement, making her raise an eyebrow. She held up the bangs covering his eyes and lifted up his face, and saw only a pair of dead eyes staring at her.

"He fell unconscious…"

Lowering her sight, she saw a smile on his face. It seems like she wasn't the one to have a bit of fun.

_*Step*_

_*Step*_

_*Step*_

"Tch… Hey, idiots."

Granberia turned around and let go of Zeke's unconscious body. Her eyes laid on Alice, still disguised, and started to tremble a bit.

Even if she was disguised as a human, Granberia will never forget the face of the person she swore loyalty to.

Placing one knee down, she lowered her head and said. "My lord…"

Alice laid her eyes on Zeke for a split second before she looked at the destruction around her, caused from the Cut-Down Shot.

Then, she looked back at Granberia and opened her mouth. "Granberia… What are you doing? Who ordered you to invade this town?"

Not breaking the contact with her knee and the ground, she replied. "I decided by myself. To get rid of these annoying heroes, I-"

Alice interrupted her and said. "Go away, you annoyance."

Hearing that order, Granberia raised her head and looked at Alice with a dumbfounded face. "B… But! If I leave now, more heroes will show up…"

"I told you to go away. If you go in a rampage like this, how am I going to eat my Ama-Ama Dangos?"

Granberia sweatdropped, and gave out a reasonable answer. "If you want something like that, just let me take control of the city first."

Alice snorted, before replying. "How can I sightsee with such an unsightly event like this going out? Is this how you show your loyalty to me, making me repeat the same order 3 times? I told you to go away."

The last nail was hammered in, Granberia couldn't do anything about it but follow Alice's orders. "At once, my Lord… Then, excuse me."

When she finished talking, she vanished from the city. Alice was left alone with the unconscious Zeke.

In the next moment, a notification appeared at Zeke's side, but since he was unconscious, he couldn't do anything about it.

Alice sighed and approached him, before picking his body and the overheated Pumpkin.

Meanwhile, the citizens that were inside the houses didn't hear any commotion outside, so they opened their windows and watched the streets.

There wasn't any trace of Granberia, just Alice carrying an unconscious person and a weapon. With a joyous face, everyone left from their habitations and surrounded Alice and Zeke.

"They saved us!"

"The monster is driven away!?"

"All Hail the violent saviors!"

Then everyone started to sing together to celebrate their salvation from the claws of one of the feared Heavenly Knights.

""Bahoo dores-""

"No!" Alice shouted at the citizens. "None of that! ...Shame on you!"

They remained silent, and let Alice pass through. She was heading at west, where the Sutherland Inn she located before was.


	12. Chapter 12

Zeke blinked, and found himself on a ruined place. Grass was burned away long time ago, buildings were reduced into pieces…

And there was the corpse of a wyvern beside him.

Zeke screamed in surprise when he saw the wyvern so close to him, but calmed down when it was just dead.

"O' Adramelech, summon forth your almighty thunder!" A loud and powerful voice came from above.

Zeke raised his head and looked around, but he didn't found anything except for black clouds cycling around a certain spot.

Suddenly, lightning appeared and reached something in the middle of the clouds. In that moment, Zeke found the person that caused those clouds to accumulate.

It was a tall, bulky and injured man flying in the sky, surrounded by lightning.

"SCREW THAT!"

Another shout reached Zeke's ears. He looked down, and found someone who he didn't expect. It was Mine from Akame ga Kill, wielding Pumpkin.

"What the fuck?" Zeke commented at the weird scene in front of him, but no one turned towards him.

"...A dream?"

"NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES, WE'RE ALL GOING FUCKING HOME… TOGETHER!" Mine cursed to the sky and stepped forward, while preparing Pumpkin on its Long Barrel mode.

The man in the sky moved a bit and a black pillar was shot out from his hands. The black beam of thunder fell down on Mine, but she just pointed Pumpkin upwards and pulled the trigger.

However, even with the pinch in which Mine was in, Pumpkin was unable to push back the black beam.

"HOW FUTILE! All will fall before the might of this lightning strike!"

Mine just gave out a confident smile and commented. "Well then, that puts me in a serious pinch…"

She took a deep breath as the fan on the Imperial Arm rotated as fast as it could, and Cut-Down Shot was activated.

Just like Zeke did before, Mine used her determination, spiritual energy and danger as fuel for Pumpkin, which created a powerful bean that forced the black beam back.

Something must have happened to the guy in the sky because the black pillar vanished, letting Pumpkin reach him.

The attack was really great, and much stronger than Zeke's Cut-Down Shot on Granberia. However…

The price she paid was uncomparable to what Zeke paid.

Now that she used every last drop of hee spiritual energy, she fell in coma.

Zeke knew the story, so he just closed his eyes and sighed. "And then here I am… Holding the torch after her."

When he opened his eyes, he was looking at a white ceiling. Light passed through some windows, brightening the room.

Zeke groaned and tried to sit up from the bed, but he felt bound from something warm. He looked down and found a massive bulge under the blanket, all over where his body should be.

Observing carefully, he saw that the thing bounding him was a red, long snake tail. Turning his head around, he found Alice sleeping on the bed with him.

Zeke groaned again and struggled a bit, in the process, waking up Alice. "Ugh… What is happening?"

She rubbed her eyes and blinked twice. "Oh, it's you… Good morning."

"Morning?" Zeke stopped and asked with an hint of surprise.

"Yes, you were knocked out for an entire day." She slowly let go of Zeke from hee tail, and he sat up from the bed, stretching his body.

"You fell unconscious against Granberia, and then I drove her off, saving you and the town. I took you at Sutherland Inn, the owner was nice enough to give us a discount, so I paid only 2 gold coins for each of us.

Then I took you here, I enjoyed the Ama-Ama Dangos, but I was hungry, so…"

She looked down and smirked, Zeke remained silent and frowned.

Noticing his frown, Alice chuckled. "Don't worry, you are still virgin, I just used my hands this time."

Zeke sighed in relief and stood on his feet. Looking around, he found his clothes on a chair and picked them up, dressing himself. "At least you didn't kill me yet… Anyway, thanks for saving me from Granberia."

"You're welcome. You also have a couple of notifications."

"I noticed." Zeke replied while looking at his side. He pressed the notifications and the Quest screen opened.

Alice went to his side and looked at the screen. She was curious about it every time it appeared, so she made sure to watch what happened with it.

**[The Violent Savior!: Save Iliasburg from Granberia, the Heavenly Knight of Fire. Reward: 50 Bonus Points, 1 Super Spin, Title: Hero.]**

**[Happy Honey: Investigate what is happening to Happiness Village and solve the problem. Reward: 10 Bonus Points.]**

Zeke turned in the first one, since it was glowing green, and read the second one. "...Happiness Village?"

"Oh right." Alice smacked a fist on her palm. "The Happiness Honey from that village isn't produced anymore, so the owner of the Inn asked us to investigate the place. I suggest to go there!"

...She probably wants the honey directly from the source…

Zeke sighed and shrugged. "Alright, now let's go on more important matters… Spin!"

He grinned in excitement and opened the spin. Down the slot, there were two spins, one from Daily spin and another from Super Spin.

He started with the Daily Spin…

D.

"Well, let's see what I got…"

**[You have received: Anne Frank's Diary.]**

"Ok, what the fuck?" Zeke cursed while raising an eyebrow. That was too random!

A black book appeared on his hands, with the word "Diary" over it.

"What's that?" Alice asked. If that thing could cause Zeke such a reaction, it must be something weird.

Zeke opened his inventory and threw it there. "Junk, that is what it is."

He faced the spin screen again, and pressed Super Spin.

The slot got colorful again, but this time only B, A, and S showed up, with S showing up more often than before.

…

S!

"Holy shit!" Zeke shouted, slightly stunning Alice at the sudden high volume that reached her ears.

Alice rubbed her ears in pain and looked at the slot with the letter S in white and black all around the letter.

"You got S, what about it?"

A screen appeared beside Zeke, as if answering her question.

**[You have received: Sun Authority: Leo]**

Zeke's eyes widened in surprise at the thing he received. It was the first time he received a skill, and the only thing that happened was that the screen turned into an orb of light and floated inside his body.

"...Alright? What is that?" Alice asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"A cheat."

...What was he saying?

"I will hold it as a surprise for you." Zeke smirked and closed the Spin screen, before opening the Profile.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 9**

**Endurance: 15**

**Constitution: 9**

**Dexterity: 12**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 50**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo.]**

Huh, he gained a point in Endurance? It must be because he broke his limit back in the fight with Granberia.

Well, time to fix things here.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 26**

**Endurance: 30**

**Constitution: 19**

**Dexterity: 20**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo.]**

He ignored magic because he didn't need it. It would be another matter if he didn't have Pumpkin or Jackal, but he had them, so…

Besides, if he wants to use magic, there are the Spirits in this world, which don't require magic power because they are the manifestation of the elements in this universe.

And then, there is the Sun Authority… A smile crept in Zeke's face while he looked at the skill list.

Sun Authority: Leo. This skill permits him to control a star, but that part is useless for him, who is in a world where the stars are completely different.

There are 2 things that interested him:

1) He can summon a powerful beast capable of destroying stars, a Celestial Spirit… Not the Fairy Tail one, the one from Mondaiji-Tachi.

2) He is invulnerable to any weapon, unless the weapon is capable of slaying a Celestial Spirit, but… If he remembered correctly, there didn't exist a weapon like that, in this world.

So, if he goes against Granberia again, she can only hurt him with fists, kicks or magic, her sword and nails will just bounce off no matter what she does.

This is why he called it a cheat, no weapon will hurt him: swords, spears, clubs, guns, bombs…

Well, today's fishing was great!

Zeke pressed his new Title and looked at it.

**[Hero: Every human will see you in their good side unless they have a reason to dislike you.]**

After a nod, Zeke closed the profile and picked up Pumpkin from the chair, placing it on the bed.

He started separating the pieces, letting some smoke coming out. The Imperial Arm wasn't overheated anymore, but he should take care of it.

"Hey Alice, you have any handkerchief?"

Alice took out a white handkerchief from her bag and passed it to Zeke. He grabbed it and thanked Alice, before he started to clean the insides of Pumpkin.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 26**

**Endurance: 30**

**Constitution: 19**

**Dexterity: 20**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo.**


	13. Chapter 13

After Zeke got ready, Alice was already waiting for him at the door, and the two left from the room.

On the way to outside, they met with the owner of the Inn passing around. Upon seeing Zeke and Alice, she smiled. "So you are awake, little hero?"

Zeke nodded. "Yeah, thank you for the room, we are grateful for them."

"Hahaha! Forget that! I am the one who should be grateful! After all, you two saved all of us from that powerful monster. You know, it's incredible how a boy young as you is capable of fighting Granberia while even those 'Heroes' coming from Ilias Temple chicken out."

Zeke waved her off. "I'm more of a self-paid mercenary, I get jobs, get paid for them and I will do them, all alone. I also heard about the thing on Happiness Village, I'll be sure to pass there."

"Mercenary or not, you still saved all of us!" The owner patted Zeke's shoulder and laughed. "If you pass by here, please come to me. I'll give you another Hero discount if you come here."

"Thanks. Very well, bye." Zeke waved at the owner while walking at the exit, and him and Alice left from the Sutherland Inn.

For breakfast, Alice picked a sandwich from a food stand with the new money Zeke gave her, while Zeke just ate a small sweet.

As they walked towards the city gates to leave, someone called out for Zeke.

"Zeke!"

He already heard that voice, so he turned around with surprise.

"Luka?"

Approaching Zeke, was a purple haired midget wearing some pieces of armor around his body. He still held his iron sword sheathed on his hip, and looked clear from injuries.

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Luka." Zeke smiled at him

Alice glanced at Luka, before he turned towards Zeke. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he was the one who took care of me when I was lost in the way. He is also the one who gave me the idea of attempting the coexistence thing." Zeke explained, and Alice sized the boy up and down.

"...He looks disappointing."

Luka was surprised at the sudden insult from Alice, and Zeke just commented. "Don't mind how he is now, everyone can get better with time. So, how are you?"

"I'm fine… Anyways, I heard yesterday one of the Four Heavenly Knights came here, are you okay, Zeke?"

Zeke extended his arms and said. "Not a scratch on me."

Alice snorted and added. "You knocked out yourself just to push her 10 meters away, you are alive for a miracle."

Luka's jaws opened in shock, and asked Zeke. "You pushed her away?!"

"Well… I have a couple of tricks here and there." Zeke patted Pumpkin on his back. Then he changed subject by opening his inventory. "Anyway, here is your 40 gold coins and the kitchen knife."

Zeke turned back the things he stole from Luka. "Sorry for that, again. I had to do it…"

"It's alright, as long as you gave them back to me…" Luka grabbed the items and put them in his own bag.

Now that there wasn't anything else to do, Zeke and Luka just gave their regards and went in separate ways.

Zeke and Alice headed outside the city, and when they made some kilometers, Alice turned into her monster form. She stretched her body and muttered to herself. "Finally I have some freedom…"

"Was it really that uncomfortable?" Zeke asked with a raised eyebrow, he never heard anything about her shape-shifting capabilities, so he doesn't know how Alice felt about it.

"Yeah, being a human was so degrading…"

"Fuck you." Feeling insulted, Zeke replied back.

Alice ignored the insult and said. "Anyway, while you were unconscious I thought about something, and then I remembered about your run with the Orc Girl… You never killed anyone, right?"

"No, why?" Zeke had an idea about where this conversation was going.

Alice started to look in her bag while talking. "I thought so, since you never killed anyone, you might have some hesitation on giving serious injuries to any living being… Here it is."

Alice took out her hands from her bag, revealing an horrifying-looking sword. It was her Angel Halo. "For the time being, I will lend you this sword."

Zeke's eyes twitched while he looked at the grotesque excuse of a sword. He knew she would give it to him one day, but he didn't realize it was so ugly. He grasped its handle and sighed in relief.

At least it felt like stone instead of flesh, it would be pretty awkward holding it, otherwise.

"Uh…" Zeke looked at Alice, and she explained.

"That is Angel Halo, the only sword of its kind in the world, so it's very valuable… Before you ask, don't you dare to sell it!"

"I'm not going to sell it, calm down… After all, who would even buy it?" Zeke whispered the second part to himself, before he started to swing Angel Halo around.

"Because the angels' grudges are used to create this sword, it holds their curse. It eats away the magic of whatever it slashes, making it hard for the opponent to maintain their form."

"So… No matter how much I slash, the monsters won't die?" Zeke asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's right, unless you are attacking something that doesn't have magic, the sword will never leave permanent damage, even if you beheaded a monster."

"Hmm…" Zeke hummed, before he extended his belt and attached it there as a provisory sheath.

Then, Alice continued. "However, now that you have a sword, we will pass at an appropriate training, so no more Martial Arts. After all, they are used just for violence, something that you don't want."

Zeke nodded at her words, and yet another notification suddenly appeared at his side… 2, 3, 10 notifications.

Zeke opened them and started to read them all, included the ones he already had.

**[Happy Ending: Achieve Coexistence between Monsters and Humans. Reward: 500 Bonus Stats, 3 Super Spins, Title: Legendary Hero]**

[Happy Honey: Investigate what is happening to Happiness Village and solve the problem. Reward: 10 Bonus Points.]

**[Monster Hunter: Defeat 10 Monster Girls. Reward: 30 Bonus Points, Title: Monster Hunter]**

**[Monster Slayer: Defeat 100 Monster Girls. Reward: 300 Bonus Points, Title: Monster Slayer]**

**[Purger of Monsters: Defeat the Monster Lord. Reward: 500 Bonus Points, 2 Super Spin, Title: Monster Nightmare]**

**[Hunter: Defeat 10 Humans. Reward: 10 Bonus Points, Title: Hunter]**

**[Man-Slayer: Defeat 100 Humans. Reward: 100 Bonus Points, Title: Manslayer]**

**[Hell on Earth: Defeat all the Human Kings of your era. Reward: 100 Bonus Points, 1 Super Spin, Title: Human Nightmare.]**

**[Angel Hunter: Defeat 10 Angels. Reward: 30 Bonus Points, Title: Angel Hunter]**

**[Angel Slayer: Defeat 100 Angels. Reward: 300 Bonus Points, Title: Angel Slayer]**

**[Anti-God: Defeat the Goddess Ilias. Reward: 500 Bonus Points, 2 Super Spin, Title: Anti-God]**

**[Survive(Easy): Self-explanatory. Reward: 3 Bonus Points.]**

"Yo, holy shit…" Maybe the trigger was deciding to wield Angel Halo since now he can attack without killing people. However he didn't have any intention of doing any of those 3 "End-Line" Quests.

Probably, except for the Anti-God one, since he will be forced to do it if things go as he wants.

Zeke turned around to see how Alice behaved at seeing there was a quest on defeating her, just to see that she was gone. Some moments later, the ground near him started to buckle and swell, before a girl's body popped out.

The girl licked her lips as soon as she saw Zeke and more of her body came out, revealing a giant earthworm attached to the chest part of the girl. "Oh? A traveler? Great! Can you let me wrong some semen from you? I promise that I won't hurt you."

Zeke sighed and took out Angel Halo. "Sorry, but I want to keep my unborn children where they are."

Looking at Angel Halo, he started to think for himself. 'Hopefully this will really help me…'

The earthworm girl giggled and said. "Alright, I like preys who resists, too."

After saying that, she threw herself on Zeke, using her tail as a spring. Zeke's eyes focused on her, and noticed something. She was slower than she should be, making it easy for him to know where she is going.

He stepped aside, gripped Angel Halo in reverse, and used her momentum to give her a long cut through her side.

The earthworm girl fell on the ground and looked at her wound in surprise. "What the… What is that sword?! From my wound… my power is draining…"

The wound was big, and so the power drained out was also big. She gritted her teeth and looked at Zeke with a serious look on her face.

Meanwhile, Zeke looked at his own right trembling hand. He just caused a serious injury at a living being…

With Granberia it was different, she was like an impenetrable wall, so the only thought in his mind was _'No matter what I do, I will lose'._

However, now he just injured someone with a sword. He was a bit glad that the sword won't kill anyone, but the feeling of wielding a weapon at someone was still there.

Zeke took a deep breath and wielded Angel Halo with both of his hands, which were trembling a bit. He narrowed his eyes to blur his sight a bit before he dashed towards the earthworm girl.

She tried to dodge, but in the end she was viciously cut in two from Zeke. The two parts glowed white and turned into particles, before they fused together and turned into a small earthworm.

Zeke remained on his spot, taking deep breaths from the feeling of cutting living flesh with a sword. He calmed his heart by the time Alice reached him.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, already knowing what is happening. Zeke just shook his head and put the sword back under his belt. "Yeah, I just need to get used to it…"

The earthworm in the ground wriggled in confusion, before it turned back into the earth for fear. Meanwhile, Alice gave a light smile. "As I thought, not wanting to hurt people made you hesitate. Even if that type of mentality is really good, if you want to travel the world then you need to abandon it."

Zeke nodded and opened his System, before turning in the quest of survival against the monster girl. He gained 3 Bonus Point, which he used on constitution, rounding it up and increasing it even more.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 26**

**Endurance: 30**

**Constitution: 22**

**Dexterity: 20**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo**.


	14. Chapter 14

As they approached Happiness Village, Alice started another conversation. "Anyway… How is your home in your island?"

Zeke stood silent for a bit, and then he answered. "It is pretty modern compared to this continent. Monsters also never stepped foot on the island since you are the second monster I ever saw, just some minutes later from the first, a Slime Girl.

Since I want that place to stay how it is, I'm not going to say anything about its general location…"

"Oh? Weren't you the one saying you would attempt to bring coexistence?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Coexistence with intelligent people is one thing, coexistence with rapists is another. Also, I only have a general idea about where it is, I can't say anything in details even if I wished so."

"I understand… What about the religion? I know that everyone in this continent follow Ilias to a certain point, but I never seen you talk or even think about her at all."

"Meh, I never was a religious person, my parents were a bit, but I guess the religion thing ended with me in my family. Why would I pray to someone who will never hear me? Even the gods we had in my island were just imagination. Maybe Ilias could be real here since Angels exist for real, but that doesn't change my opinion on her."

"Oh?" This was the first time Alice met someone not caring about Ilias at all… Well, it isn't that much if you think about it, because she only left home less than a week ago.

She turned her eyes on the updated World Traveler in her hands, and started to read. "Apparently, there is an Harpy Village near Happiness Village, there is a chance the Harpies have something to do with the disaster."

Disaster? Well, maybe for Alice because she can't taste her Happiness Honey. But Zeke was focused on the village for another reason…

Connections.

In the Harpy Village, there is someone really powerful, the Harpy Queen. If he can help her in some sort of way, then she will owe him, or even be his friend.

Zeke wanted to go to the hidden village, Enrika, too, because there is also another powerful entity. But unlike the Harpy Queen, she is REALLY powerful, at least more than Alice herself.

He also needs to talk about the Ilias' plans to her, so she can make preparations. But he also needs to be careful to not get himself killed, after all the person in Enrika might get a lot suspicious about it…

Zeke glanced at his left, and Alice vanished once more… With a sigh, Zeke took out Angel Halo and looked around. He could hear a faint buzz, but couldn't pinpoint the source of the sound.

_*Splash!*_ Something heavy and liquid fell on his head. Zeke instinctively closed his eyes and just stood there, as the slimy feeling reached his neck and went over his clothes. A sweet odor went in his nose, but he mostly ignored it.

While he was being bathed in honey, another notification appeared at his side.

Soon, the honey stopped falling on his head, and a laughter filled Zeke's ears. He put his hands on his eyes and cleaned them off, before glaring at the bee girl in the sky, holding honey.

"Fufu… Enjoy my honey, sweetie. Meanwhile, give me your own 'Honey'!" The bee girl flew down and extended her hands towards Zeke.

However, Zeke reached for Angel Halo and slashed vertically. Already seeing his movements, the bee girl giggled and flew a bit away, before using an opening to tackle Zeke in the ground.

Since Zeke was covered in honey, his movements were a bit slow than before so he unwillingly let the bee girl push him in the ground.

But before she can hold his arms, he already moved his free hand to grasp the bee girl from her neck before squeezing it. Of course he won't suffocate her, it was just to distract her before he drove Angel Halo on her chest at full strength.

The cursed sword pierced her chest and came from the other side. The bee girl looked down on her chest with a shocked expression, and then back at Zeke, as her shock turned into horror thinking about her death. "Y-You…"

Surprisingly for her, she turned into a normal bee…

She buzzed around in a confused manner before she flew away.

Zeke stood up and cleaned off the remaining honey on his clothes. He looked around, but there still wasn't any trace of Alice, so his gaze focused on the notification he received.

**[Survive(Easy): Self-Explanatory. Reward: 4 Bonus Points.]**

Huh, this time it gives 4 points instead of 3…

But… It wasn't completed yet.

"Roar!"

"Holy shit, that fucking ni***er's honey is still on me!" Zeke recognized the sound from a grizzly bear and was pissed off enough to accidentally use racial terms.

He turned around and saw a grizzly bear girl rushing at him in a violent manner with sharp claws. Zeke immediately raised his guard at the incoming bear, and rolled around, dodging the tackle.

Zeke stabbed Angel Halo in the ground and used it to push himself up, before dashing at the grizzly bear girl who was still turning around.

She swung one of her claws against Angel Halo, and both her arm and Angel Halo bounced away. Then she threw her other claws at him now that he was uncovered, and surprisingly, the claws bounced off from his body, without causing damage.

"Fucking pest…" Zeke held Angel Halo upwards in a reverse grip, before stabbing downwards.

"Oh shi-" The grizzly bear girl cursed and stepped back. Angel Halo only gave her a long scratch on her chest, but it wasn't fatal.

The monster girl rolled back and stood on her 4 limbs, before she kicked the ground and dashed at Zeke.

Zeke jumped over the dashing bear monster girl, dodging her tackle. The grizzly bear girl started to get pissed off and gritted her teeth. "Don't move!"

She turned around again and ran towards Zeke, rearing back one of her arms and curling it into a fist. Meanwhile, Zeke also dashed towards the monster girl, and pretty soon they were on each other's range…

The grizzly bear girl punched at Zeke… But a flying knee slammed on her face first. A couple of teeth flew away while she was sent rolling back away.

Zeke landed on the ground and stabbed Angel Halo in the monster's mouth before she could stand up. It slipped through her teeth and hit her skull.

Taking deep breaths, Zeke took out Angel Halo from the monster's mouth, before she glowed and turned into a baby bear. In that instant, another notification arrived to him.

The baby bear looked confused for a moment before she ran away from Zeke. He sighed and sat down, removing the rest of the honey on his clothes. "I swear I'm going to force someone to clean my clothes when I reach Happiness Village…"

The next moment, he felt a finger dragging on his cheek, and he turned around. There was Alice tasting the honey. "Hmm… It's good enough."

Zeke sighed and just opened his quest screen. He turned on the newest quest and used his 4 Bonus Points on Dexterity.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 26**

**Endurance: 30**

**Constitution: 22**

**Dexterity: 24**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo.**


	15. Chapter 15

After coming out from the forest, Alice turned human and walked beside Zeke as they entered Happiness Village.

The place was built similarly to Ilias Village, but in a poorer manner. Houses made of wood, there were a couple of exceptions with foundations of rocks, but the majority was made of wood.

A couple of horses were in the middle of the road eating grass, the people in this place were also working a bit in the crops and beehives, not doing anything heavy, and the atmosphere in this village was a bit sad.

Everything because the villagers were all women, the only male children in this village didn't play together with others, while the female children were sad for something.

The reason for this was because the Harpies nearby were kidnapping all the males, leaving the women and girls alone.

"...I think I have a small idea about what is happening." Zeke muttered. He was being careful to not reveal his identity so he choosen his words carefully.

Alice's eyes moved towards Zeke and asked. "You already found the problem?"

"Yeah. What were Ilias' Commandments again?"

"Pray everyday, don't rebel to her, don't have sex with monsters, don't pray to other gods and don't insult her." Alice gave him a small summary of the 5 commandments.

"Nn, I think my guess is correct then."

Hearing their conversation, a woman turned around and smiled. "Oh, travelers? Sorry to say this, but we don't really have anything to entertain you with. I apologize for the long way you two made.

Due to a shortage of manpower, we have a shortage of our speciality Happiness Honey, too."

As soon as she finished to speak, the only boy in the village yelled in fear. "Waaaa!"

Zeke, Alice and the villager turned around, and saw a red haired harpy with purple-tinted bangs flying towards the boy. "Uwaa! Help me!"

She reached the boy quickly and grasped his shoulders with her talons. But before she could take flight, Angel Halo flew in front of her eyes.

She stopped over the boy's shoulders and turned her head around, before her eyes fell on Zeke with an arm extended at her. "Hey! Let the kid go!"

A notification appeared at his side.

"Huh? I haven't seen you in this village before… Are you a traveler?" She sized Zeke up, and then she flew in air, letting go of the boy. The Harpy smiled and licked her lips. "Alright… I'll let the boy go. Instead, I'll kidnap you!"

As she dived towards Zeke, he suddenly pulled out Pumpkin. Upon seeing the gun, the Harpy got horrified and waved her wings as fast as she could, trying to stop her charge. "Fuck!"

She stopped and immediately flew in the sky, looking down on Zeke with a careful expression.

Suddenly, Zeke shouted. "Hey! I'm more of a pacifist, but I am capable of pulling the trigger. So you better get away and go back to your nest before I turn you into swiss cheese, and trust me when I say that this can shoot at least 500 rounds at minute."

The Harpy remained in the sky for a dozen of seconds, before she turned around and flew away. "I'm not dealing with this."

Seeing the Harpy flying away, Zeke sighed and put Pumpkin back to his back, then he went to pick up Angel Halo from the ground.

Meanwhile, the women in the village approached the spot where the confrontation happened.

"What happened?!"

"The traveler drove the Harpy away? Amazing!"

"All hail the savior!"

""Bahoo Dores-""

Zeke immediately frowned and yelled. "No! None of that! ...Shame on you!"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Huh, deja vu."

The group that gathered around Zeke moved away and made the way for a really old woman. "Driving off the Harpy… You must be really skilled!"

Zeke just waved her compliment off. "It is just inducing fear, nothing much. Anyway, who are you?"

The old woman with a stern expression introduced herself. "I'm the village chief's wife… Since he has been kidnapped, I'm the acting village chief."

Alice had a disappointed face as she approached Zeke and the village chief. "Barricading yourself in a house even as a child is being abducted? Can you really call yourself a chief like that? Actually, not a single person in this village tried to help."

Zeke remained silent and gazed at Alice for a moment, before he looked at everyone else. The women and the girls looked down in awkwardness.

"..." And so, no answer came back at Alice's words.

Zeke sighed and opened his system, surprising a couple of people, however he didn't say anything. He just went to Quest and read the two quests that interested him now.

**[Survive(easy): Self-Explanatory. Reward: 3 Bonus Points.]**

**[Happy Honey: Investigate what is happening to Happiness Village and solve the problem. Reward: 10 Bonus Points.]**

He turned in the first one, which was about the Harpy, and then he focused on the second. He glanced at the acting village chief and asked. "Let me get this straight, the nearby Harpy Village kidnapped every man in Happiness Village, right?"

The acting village elder was surprised at the question and nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what is happening."

Zeke sighed and opened his Profile, before placing the 3 Bonus Points on Constitution. He closed his Profile and opened his Inventory, taking out a t-shirt and jeans.

"Alright, I'm going to change now, I'll turn back soon."

He went behind a house and quickly removed his sticky clothes before dressing up like he was dressed when he came at Ilias Continent for the first time.

Then he turned back to the group with the armor set he was wearing. He randomly threw them at someone and said. "You, I want them clean from honey by the time I arrive here. I will go to have a little chat with the Harpies, expect visits because if everything is as I think, the Harpy Queen will personally visit you."

The entire village was surprised at his declaration, and the acting village elder lost her stern face. "W-What do you mean with the Harpy Queen coming here?!"

"If it is like I think, your men, children, fathers, and friends are still alive. When I will be back we will talk about this in detail with the Harpy Queen herself."

"So you're going?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zeke nodded and turned to the acting village elder. "Where is the Harpy Village?"

"At east… Be careful, boy."

Zeke just started to walk at east and just raised one hand to salute everyone. With another exasperated sigh, he faced east. "If it wasn't for the situation, I would have forgotten about those 10 Bonus Points."

Since he already played the game once, he knew what was going to happen, but if it wasn't for that then he would have just refused to help.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 26**

**Endurance: 30**

**Constitution: 25**

**Dexterity: 24**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo.**


	16. Chapter 16

Zeke was holding his hands in his pockets and looked in front of him. He walked a long way, and now it was afternoon.

In front of him there were many tree houses, there wasn't a single building made in the ground. Harpies flew back and forth, while some baby harpies were playing with human males of any age in the land.

This was Harpy Village when everyone was awake.

An 'Evil' and 'Malefic' village where flying 'Murderers' 'ate' the villagers they kidnapped.

Now, swap the words inside the ' ' with the following ones and place them in this order: Amazing, Peaceful, Beauties, and Married.

Then you will find the real description of the Harpy Village.

Zeke breathed in and exhaled, before he started to walk inside the Harpy Village. A dozen of seconds after he stepped in the borders of the village, something tackled his left leg.

He looked down, and found a little chick. The Harpy with blue hair looked up at him and smiled. "Hey mister, do you want to play with me?"

Zeke couldn't help but smile and crouched down, before stroking her head. "Sorry but I am busy now, do you know where is the house of the Harpy Queen?"

The little chick pouted when she heard Zeke won't play with her and shook her head. "I won't tell you if you don't play with me!"

Zeke sighed, feeling a small headache. "Alright, alright, I will play with you when I finished to talk with the Harpy Queen about something important."

The small harpy smiled again and asked. "Really? You promise?"

"Yes, if you want then you can follow me so you will see if I said the truth or not."

The little girl started to think and said. "I'm going to ask daddy!"

Zeke nodded and watched the little Harpy flying away, then he sat down and waited. Soon, the little harpy and a young man arrived at Zeke.

"Daddy! It's him!" The chick pointed a wing at Zeke, and the young man turned towards him and nodded in affirmation.

The father approached Zeke, who stood up, and extended an hand towards him. "Pleased to meet you, I'm John, the father of Pipi."

Zeke grasped the hand and shook it. "My name is Zeke, a traveler. I heard about what is happening at Happiness Village and came here to reach an agreement with the Harpy Queen."

John was dumbfounded and asked. "What is happening there?"

Zeke's eye twitched… They didn't even know what is happening there? "_*Sigh*_ The village lost its manpower, the only male there is a boy that is even younger than me.

The women are incapable to work fast enough to self-sustain with not only half of the people in the village, but with no one capable of doing heavy labour for a long time. And if this goes on, in less than 50 years the village will disappear due to the absence of a new generation taking the place of the current one."

The young man looked mortified at the news and immediately gave him the little harpy. "Please take care of her while I am out, I'm going back in the village. Pipi, daddy will be a bit busy so please listen to this young boy, ok?"

Pipi nodded and her and Zeke watched the father running at west. "BETTY!"

And so, Zeke and Pipi remained alone. They looked at each other for some moments and Zeke asked. "So, where is the Harpy Queen?"

Pipi pointed a wing at one direction and said. "There, in the big house!"

Zeke nodded and walked further in the village. However, Pipi tugged on his leg. Zeke looked down while she asked with an happy face. "Carry me!"

He stopped his thoughts and his mouth gradually curled into a smile. "Alright little champion."

Then Zeke lifted up the Haroy and placed her over his shoulders. Since Harpies were made to be light so they can fly better, Zeke didn't have any problem carrying her over his shoulders.

Since Zeke looked like the father of the child on his shoulders, no Harpy approached him to disturb, and he was able to safely reach the center of the Harpy Village.

"This is it!" Pipi pointed to a really big tree that was able to support a big house made of stone bricks and wood together.

Looking up, Zeke was amazed at how it was built. It looked like a small mansion with many floors, some of them were for the royal guards while the biggest one belonged to the queen.

Zeke put an hand behind him and took out his scouter from the Imperial Arm that was still held up with a belt going past his chest and left shoulder.

He placed the scouter in his right eye and looked up, seeing many signs of life past the walls. He backed away from the tree to have a better sight of the building, and pressed some buttons on the side of his scouter, zooming the vision on his right eye.

Looking around the building, he saw many Harpies with light armor and iron claws on their talons, and then he found the one he was looking for.

Standing on the tallest window, there was a beautiful woman with light blue long hair. A golden crown was holding up her frontal bangs, allowing her forehead to be shown; she had sky blue eyes, and her lilac feathers looked comfy.

She was currently looking on him from far away, and probably didn't notice that he was also looking at her. At least until he waved at her.

The Harpy Queen was surprised at the human that was capable of seeing her from such a long distance, and jumped off from her window. Her long feathers coming from her pelvis left a trail as she slowly descended down, and soon she landed in front of Zeke.

Zeke removed his scouter and held up Pipi, before lowering her. "Please wait a bit, ok?"

"Ok." She agreed, and watching how Zeke faced the Harpy Queen. The Harpy Queen sized up Zeke and said. "I never seen you around, do you need something from me? Even if I have a pretty good guess."

"Yes, I already know about the situation. You all kidnap human males to reproduce with for your low number of subjects. However, there is a big problem…"

He took a deep breath, and continued talking. "You are basically killing Happiness Village by not letting the men here know about what is happening there."

The Harpy Queen was a bit surprised at his words and asked. "Can you please elaborate that?"

"You completely reversed the problem you had. Now the villagers at Happiness Village can't reproduce more humans, this already makes them have only a generation to live, unless they can pull out some bullshit. If you add the matter of not being able to carry out heavy labour for the necessary amount of time, the lifespan of the village gets even smaller."

Of course Zeke used complex words so that Pipi won't understand, she is still too small to worry about things like this. However, the Harpy Queen clearly understood what he was saying, and frowned.

"Oh dear… This… Can't they just gather more males?"

"This is another problem." Zeke immediately answered her question.

"Your population of Harpies doesn't seem to care at all about how many men are still there. There is currently only 1 male in the village and he is a boy younger than me, there was an Harpy attempting to kidnap him, too, but it was fortunate that I was there.

If the Happiness Village will bring more men, probably your Harpies will flock in the village and take more men. I appreciate that you are giving freedom to the men you girls captured, but both you and those idiots need to realize what is happening to their previous families."

The Harpy Queen looked down, and sighed. "I didn't realize this could cause such a disaster…"

Zeke nodded and said. "This is why I am here, to offer you a suggestion."

The wing-ears of the Harpy Queen perked up at the mention of those words and looked at Zeke. She only saw a smile appearing on his face, before words reached her ears. "I will offer a chance for both you and the Happiness Village to collaborate and combine together. If that happens, then this race at seeing who is the faster one to get extinguished will stop."

The Harpy Queen shook her head and bitterly smiled. "Sorry, but it won't be possible. After all the Happiness Village will refuse because we are monsters."

"They won't."

She looked at Zeke and only saw extreme confidence on his face, her smile got wider and started to giggle. "You seem really confident for a young boy, also really smart. Are you sure that you are not a noble or a scholar?"

Zeke shook his head. "I'm just a self-hired mercenary that studied a bit. If you don't trust me, you can bring your guards with you. As long as you and the men here come with me back at Happiness Village to talk about the situation.

Ilias' followers or not, once you put someone in a corner they will do anything to get out there. If they refuse the offer, just show them the consequences through words."

"And if they refuse even then?" The Harpy Queen asked with curiosity.

As an answer, Zeke raised his hands. "Not my problem anymore. I'm a mercenary, not a hero. If I was here to force you doing things then I would have just blasted you already, and I am not talking about my dick."

Upon hearing his joke, the Harpy Queen laughed a bit, and nodded. "Alright, I'll trust you. But first, let me talk with everyone else about this. I'll meet you here at evening, meanwhile, you can play around or just wait."

Zeke nodded and said. "Then, see you later. C'mon Pipi, let's go to play around like I promised you."

"Yes!" Pipi was happy about it and jumped over Zeke's back, climbing up all the way to his shoulders. She pointed at a direction and yelled. "Let's go, my proud steed!"

Zeke chuckled and said. "Now I am an horse?"

As Zeke ran around to maintain his promise with Pipi, the Harpy Queen watched them with a smile. She closed her eyes and muttered. "If every human was like this…"

Then she turned around and took flight to her house, to warn everyone about a possible change in their normal lives.


	17. Chapter 17

It was evening now, Zeke brought Pipi back to her mother who came back with some food, and thanked him for taking care of her daughter while her husband was away.

Now, Zeke was waiting for the Harpy Queen under her tree. As he waited for her, he took out his phone from his inventory and checked out the battery.

43%

Well, it is still good if you think that he didn't charged his phone before sleeping, and forgot about it on his pocket. The next day he would have gone to school with a phone with low battery, but now there was a change of plans…

He opened his phone and went through his gallery, watching his collection of memes to pass time.

Some dozen of seconds later, a flap of wings reached his ears. Zeke turned off his phone and placed it inside his pocket, then he turned around.

The Harpy Queen just arrived, this time with a serious expression. "Everything is prepared, the men are waiting in Happiness Village. Once they heard about what could happen to their previous village, both them and their new families rushed in."

"No guards?" Zeke asked with a raised eyebrow, seeing how she was alone.

The Harpy Queen's serious expression broke down, revealing a small chuckle. "Why would I bring weaker people than me to guard me? They are here mostly to defend the places where I am not present, or if I need a wing against high numbers."

"Fair enough. Shall we go, 'Her Highness'?" Zeke invited the Queen in a mocking voice, and she nodded before suggesting something. "If you wish, I can carry you all the way there."

Zeke started to think and shrugged. "Why not? It isn't like I might experience this in future."

The Queen smiled at his behavior and flapped her wings a couple of times, landing on Zeke's shoulders. Her talons gripped him hard enough to not hurt him and have a good hold on him, and then the two of them started to fly.

"If you become my husband then you can enjoy this as much as you wish, what do you think? Remember that it is hard for a Queen such as myself to give favoritisms."

"And staying here to take care of children 24/7? That is something I do when I go in pension, I'm still 15 years old, woman. I'm not at the age to be baptized, not to talk about marrying."

"Don't worry, there is no age of consent between monsters, as long as the two parties are ok with it, they can marry."

"Oh, hell no. I have better things to do than rotting in a place, it's called Adventures, you ever heard of it?" Zeke asked with a mock tone and a smile, while the Harpy Queen raised an eyebrow as they passed through the branches and reached the sky.

"You go in adventures? I thought you were just a mercenary."

"I need to be famous, girl. I can't do that on my sofa, unless I am aiming to be the laziest person in the world."

"I guess that's true… We are there." The Harpy Queen warned, and Zeke looked down in surprise, seeing Happiness Village. "Already? Damn, you're fast."

"I'm the Harpy Queen, I could win fights against anyone in Sentora continent too, unless they are also a Queen-class monster. This speed is nothing for me." After saying that with a proud tone, she began to descend and land on the filled up village.

The villagers from both Happiness Village and harpies from Harpy Village made way for Zeke and the Harpy Queen, and the latter let go of Zeke's shoulders, letting him touch the ground.

"Alright, we're here." Zeke said out loudly, and the acting village chief quickly approached them.

The Harpy Queen and the acting village chief looked at each other's eyes, when the latter opened her mouth. "I have heard of the situation, I already know the details so let's get directly on the point…"

She took a deep breath, making the tension rise around the Harpy Queen, she was nervous that the village chief won't accept, but it didn't seem so from the next words coming out from her mouth.

"As the representant of the women in Happiness Village, I accept the offer to fuse the two villages together."

Hearing those words, the Harpies and the men shouted in joy, while the human women could just smile at them.

Since Zeke didn't have anything else to do, he walked away and let the Harpy Queen talk with the acting village chief. Outside from the mob of people, Zeke encountered Alice in her human form, carrying his clean clothes.

"They are clean, take them." She shoved the clothes on Zeke, who caught them hastily. But he just wore the Enrikan shirt, putting the rest in the inventory to put up later. "Thanks."

Alice glanced at the mob and shook her head. "I can't believe you actually did it, and you don't even smell of sex."

Zeke shrugged and looked at his side, noticing a notification. He clicked on it and the Quest screen appeared.

He turned in the one regarding the issue at Happiness Village, receiving 10 Bonus Points. Then he split them off between strength and endurance.

In the end, he closed everything and sighed in relief. "Well, as long as everything goes nicely, we can stay calm."

Alice closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I guess that's true."

They watched how the leaders of the villages put up some rules, while everyone else started to prepare a festival.

The sun quickly fell down, and night took its place. Harpies and humans were dancing drunk in the village square, celebrating the fusion of the two villages and their newly-acquired peace.

Zeke was lying on a chair, with his neck bent back and his eyes closed. Meanwhile Alice just sat near him and watched the festival with her usual apathetic expression.

A woman approached the two of them and said. "This is all thanks to you. On behalf of everyone in Happiness Village, allow me to thank you."

However, no answer was coming from Zeke. Alice turned around and called out. "Hey, Zeke?"

"..."

"He's sleeping." Confirming that, she looked at the woman. "If you want to thank us, then… I love sweet things…"

The woman gave out a bitter smile and held out a single jar of honey. "We would love to give you plenty of Happiness Honey, but right now we only have enough for one jar…"

"...I can't be too picky…" Alice picked up the honey jar from the woman and nodded at her, the woman smiled and left the two travelers alone.

Alice opened the jar and removed one of her black gloves, before plunging her hand inside the jar and eat the honey on her hands with a greedy smile. "It's sweet!"

If Zeke was awake now, he would have been sitting in a different manner just to hide the boner he would have seeing her eat the honey.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 31**

**Endurance: 35**

**Constitution: 25**

**Dexterity: 24**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo.**


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Zeke wearing his full armor set, and Alice in her human form were standing on the entrance of the Happiness Village. Behind them there were every villager sending them off, both humans and Harpies.

The village chief's wife approached Zeke and said. "We are indebted to you, traveler."

"Please come to our village again, we'll be glad to have you!" Another human woman said.

The Harpy Queen was also together with the rest and said her part. "Even though we had our reasons, we were still wrong. Thanks to you, we were able to open our eyes and correct the mistake. I wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you! Come play with us again!"

"Please be safe!"

"Heehee… Come and play again! We'll be glad to be your partners then…"

Suddenly, a familiar sensation ran through Zeke's leg. He looked down and saw Pipi tugging on him. She held a sad expression while looking at him. "Mister, will you turn back one day?"

Zeke chuckled and nodded while crouching down to pat her head. "I will, don't worry about me. Just wait until then, then we can play together again, alright? Now go to mommy."

Pipi nodded and headed back to her family.

As Zeke and Alice turned back to leave, suddenly the Harpy Queen stopped them with a question. "Can I ask you one last question? The silver-haired woman, are you by any chance…"

The Harpy Queen trailed off, making it clear what she was talking about. However Alice just feigned ignorance and snorted. "I'm a traveling gourmet."

"Oh… Is that right… I don't need to inquire any further then, do I?"

Alice just shook her head, and turned to Zeke. "C'mon, let's go. We have nothing else to do now."

Zeke just shrugged and left the village with Alice. After a couple of kilometers, Alice turned back into her monster form and asked. "So, where are we going now, Iliasport?"

Zeke shook his head and said. "There is still another place where I should go before traveling to Sentora. There is something important I must do in Enrika."

"Enrika, huh?" Alice took out her World Traveler and looked through it, but she didn't found anything about it. "Are you sure it exists? There is nothing about that place in the book."

"It exists, I can assure you that. It is a hidden village that made the set I am currently wearing. But the thing I need to do there has no relation with the armor, it is a bit… Private."

"Alright…" Alice shrugged and put World Traveler back in her bag, then she asked. "What about the Daily spin?"

"Oh, I'll do it right now. It would be weird if things appear out of nowhere in the village, so I held back."

Zeke snapped his fingers, and the Spin screen appeared. With time, he was able to learn how to directly go to certain screens without passing through the main menu. He could do it with the inventory and now he can do it with the Spin.

He pressed Daily Spin and the slot started to turn colorful…

D.

"Well, I can't expect much after all, I was just lucky at the beginning…"

**[You have received: Motorcycle Helmet ATLAS Mercury.]**

Suddenly, a cool helmet colored in chrome and a dark visor appeared on his hands. Zeke raised an eyebrow at it and commented. "This is getting more random the more time passes…"

"Well, you have something to protect your head with, at least." Alice suggested. Zeke snorted and replied. "I need a protection for my crotch, not my head. You'd think any of the monsters out there would try to incapacitate you first before raping you, then you find out that it is the literal opposite."

"...True."

Zeke opened a map of Ilias Continent and looked at a place where he signed before. It was Enrika, and it stood inside a forest at southwest of Ilias Continent. "If we go at this hour without any encounter, we should arrive there before night. We can sleep in Iliasburg before continuing though…"

Alice sighed in exasperation. "Let's directly go to Enrika, I don't want to stay in this wretched continent a day longer."

Zeke shrugged and put back the map in his inventory, before taking out a compass. The needle pointed at his right, so southwest should be at their left, even if by a small bit.

He also put the compass in the inventory and then he walked forward with Alice, towards Enrika. Everything just to meet a lady that is watching over the hidden village, and ex-contender of the top 5 strongest people in this world.

Fortunately, this time there was no bee girl throwing honey on his head, or a grizzly bear girl chasing after him.

**[Later]**

Just as Zeke said, the sun was almost gone, the sky was darkening, and the cold was slowly creeping in the air.

However, the two were really close to Enrika, too. They were going in the middle of a green forest surrounding their path.

"Well, they seem pretty good at keeping the village hidden by placing a road on it, guess we will never find out the place's location." Zeke sarcastically said.

Meanwhile, Alice commented. "You know that this might also be a trap, right?"

"Of course I do, but we don't really have any hint here."

"Sounds legit… Hmm? I didn't expect to find this monster here…" After she finished, Alice magically vanished. A couple of seconds later, a dark elf appeared on her place.

**[Notification(1)]**

She unsheathed a dagger from the sheath on her left hip and pointed the tip at Zeke. "Go back whence you came. This is a place man must not approach."

Zeke just looked unimpressed at her, with tired eyes. He yawned and said. "You know what? I'm not even going to try to reason with you, I'm tired so please let's do this quickly."

He took out Angel Halo and grasped it with both of his hands, then he sprinted towards the dark elf. The speed at which he was going surprised her, but she was still able to sidestep before she slashed at his side.

Surprising her even more, the blade didn't made a single scratch and just bounced off. However, she didn't have time to think about it as Zeke twisted his body and slashed horizontally.

Angel Halo reached her, which she blocked with her dagger. This time Zeke was the one surprised, seeing how she is physically stronger than him.

Seeing an opportunity, the Dark Elf grasped his left arm and pulled him into a kiss. Her tongue penetrated inside his mouth, freezing his thoughts from the shock he received.

Seeing him lowering his guard, the Dark Elf stopped the kiss and smirked. "I'm going to contaminate you with my darkness…"

Her hand slowly trailed from his chest and approached his groin, meanwhile, Zeke wasn't doing anything…

Or was he?

Suddenly, he extended both of his arms at the Dark Elf's sides and held Angel Halo in a reverse grip, before he thrusted the blade towards his chest.

The cursed sword passed through the Dark Elf's back and reached his chest, but thanks to his Sun Authority, Zeke was not injured from the attack.

The Dark Elf was shocked at this sudden twist of events and tried to push herself away, however she only managed to enlarge her wound. The more she struggled, the more power she was losing, and in the end, she glowed white and got sealed into a mini version of herself as big as an Action Figure.

The mini Dark Elf looked around in surprise, and when her eyes landed on Zeke, she was terrified and ran away.

But before he could take another step, another Dark Elf stepped in. Zeke's hold on Angel Halo tightened and got angry. "Oh, come the fuck on! Another?!"


	19. Chapter 19

Zeke was supporting his body with Angel Halo. The fight with the other Dark Elf, which was revealed to be a mage, definitely tired his body and his mind out.

He didn't have to deal only with the tentacles that sprouted out from her skirt, but also the charm magic she spammed left and right.

The only thing that probably saved his ass against someone who was superior to him in everything was that he was "Conscious" about his true feelings.

Usually with spells concerning hypnosis, you don't even realize when you are hypnotized, but his mind was anchored to his memories, remembering how much inept and lazy he was when the subject was love, and also because he already knew that she could cast this type of spell.

On his vision, he could see the sealed Dark Elf running away.

"_*Pant*_ I swear that if another comes out then I will shift to lethal violence."

Making a couple of holes in someone won't be that bad, at least he is mentally tired enough to not care about his own feelings, as long as the target isn't dead.

"Don't worry, you don't need to take care of anyone else, probably." Alice commented while slithering next to him.

"Probably?"

"I don't sense anyone else here, but there could be some further in the road." She explained.

Zeke sighed and pushed his body up with the help of Angel Halo, then he walked ahead, followed from Alice.

As he walked, he opened his quest screen.

**[Survive(Medium): Self-explanatory. Reward: 8 Bonus Points]**

This is the first time he obtained a medium-level survival quest, but it was probably because both the Dark Elves were stronger than him.

With the Orc Girl, he surpassed her through agility and was also armed with a kitchen knife and Jackal, so the reward wasn't much.

But the Dark Elves were superior to him in every way, he only won thanks to the element of surprise and Martial Arts.

He turned in the quest and received the 8 Bonus Points, which he split between Dexterity and Constitution.

"Anyway, something is weird…" Alice muttered to herself, and Zeke turned around for an explanation, which Alice proceeded to give.

"Dark Elves don't usually hang out in groups like that. Normally Elves are a pure race that acts like humans, but once they go through a process called Degeneration, they are no different than normal monsters.

It's rare seeing groups of them, unless a leader is with them, otherwise they will always act alone to avoid quarrels concerning their preys. In any case, if you want to hold on your virginity then you should hurry up with your things, before they gang up on you… But I will not blame you if you use Pumpkin."

Alice concluded, surprising Zeke. "After all, your own life if more important of the others. If you are really in extreme danger, I will forgive you if you use Pumpkin."

"...Ok." Zeke definitely didn't expect that, but he agreed with her logic. Then he started to think about something and took out his scouter from the Imperial Arm, before giving Pumpkin to Alice. "Can you hold this for a moment?"

Alice shrugged and held Pumpkin. Zeke removed some pieces of armor around his arms and knees, before he climbed over a tree with a monkey-like agility.

Then he picked a sturdy branch and used it as a trampoline. He kept going up and down while placing the scouter in his right eye. He zoomed his vision once he was high enough, and looked around.

A dozen of seconds later, he found a building a bit away from them. Zeke looked down and landed on the branch, this time breaking it, and reaching the ground safely.

Zeke removed the scouter from his face and picked up Pumpkin once again. After placing the scouter inside and put the Imperial Arm on his back, he pointed at one direction. "Over there."

Then he started to run towards the village he found before, with Alice easily reaching his speed. A black miasma surrounded her body as she shifted on her human form when she sensed they were approaching the village.

A couple of arrows flew on Zeke, completely ignoring Alice, but the Sun Authority blocked them for him.

And some minutes later, Zeke jumped, coming out from the forest. He twisted around his body and landed on the ground, one arm was gripping Angel Halo and the other was prepared to grasp Pumpkin, while he was facing the forest.

He glanced around and noticed that Alice wasn't with him, so he focused on other things. Behind his back there was Enrika, the village he needed to reach.

From the forest, many glowing eyes were glaring at him, and soon both humans and Dark Elves came out from the forest. Some were wielding bows, others held a sword or spear…

Zeke could only smile bitterly before he stabbed Angel Halo in the ground and took out Pumpkin in Machine Gun mode. "It seems I need to use heavy artillery…"

"Stop!" A female's voice echoed in the field, and the 'Humans' and Dark Elves lowered their weapons. Zeke, still holding on his Imperial Arm, turned his head around, finding a blonde haired woman wearing a green dress and holding a cold gaze.

_'Jackpot.'_ Zeke thought, as he looked at the person he was looking for. Micaela, founder of Enrika, the second strongest and oldest angel to have ever existed, after Ilias herself, and the first Seraph.

Her combat prowess rusted a lot for the 30 years since she betrayed Ilias, but it was still definitely more than enough to wipe the floor with one of the Four Heavenly Knights.

The only hope Zeke has if his plan fails is summoning the Celestial Spirit of the Leo, with his Sun Authority. But hopefully, he won't need it.

Now that he thought about it, those humans he saw before should be Fallen Angels in disguise…

"What is going on here?" Micaela asked with a stern expression.

One Dark Elf went to her side and said. "Status Report, 2 Dark Elves are sealed into a miniature version of themselves, an armed intruder entered in the village."

She said the second part while looking at Zeke, Micaela raised an eyebrow and said. "Sealed into a miniature form…"

She sized Zeke up and noticed Angel Halo close to him, stabbed in the ground. Her eyes narrowed and asked him. "Who are you?"

Without missing a beat, Zeke answered. "Zeke Conquest, a simple traveler."

"And where are your items, 'Traveler'?" Micaela was doubtful since Zeke was only carrying weapons

"Pocket Dimension."

"A pocket dimen… You don't even have magic!" Micaela started to get irritated with these weird answers.

"Look, where I stick my items in, is a long story. I didn't come here to show off my shit, I am here to talk with you about something important without getting spied from anyone, literally anyone, including you-know-who."

Micaela's eyes widened in surprise, and asked. "You know about 'her'?"

"Can you just tell me if she has her eyes open or not? I'm too tired to speak cryptically."

The Seraph sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, this place is outside her range of vision."

Zeke breathed out in relief and said. "Thanks god… Well, to answer your question, yes. But I prefer to speak in private, to not cause panic." He pointed a thumb at his back.

Micaela looked behind Zeke and found only the Dark Elves and Fallen Angels. Then she glanced back at Zeke and nodded. "And so be it. Everyone else, turn back at your places."

At that order, the Fallen Angels and Dark Elves hid themselves inside the forest, leaving Zeke and Micaela alone.

Micaela turned around and gestured at Zeke to follow him, which he did after picking Angel Halo from the ground.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 31**

**Endurance: 35**

**Constitution: 29**

**Dexterity: 28**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo.**


	20. Chapter 20

Zeke and Micaela arrived inside a big house. As they were walking across an hall, Micaela said. "How much do you know?"

Zeke just asked with a normal tone. "About you, Ilias, or history?"

"...So it seems you know." She didn't need that much time to guess that Zeke already knew the truth of everything. "How do you know about these things?"

"My sources are of no concern to you now, I might explain later. Besides, my mind is a bit tired from traveling from Happiness Village to here because Alice doesn't want to stay here longer…"

"Who?"

Zeke waved her off. "It doesn't matter… What really matter is this." Then he took a deep breath and said. "Ilias' forces are ready, and they will attack soon if what I heard is right."

Micaela stopped and turned around. "Are you talking about Remina?"

"No, this world will see its second World War pretty soon, and unlike the Great Monster War, it will be targeted to humans."

"What do you mean?"

"Once the Monster Lord is defeated, or there isn't any other chance to defeat her, then Ilias will start to kill every human and replace them with creatures that will follow exclusively her, like puppets.

She also doesn't want to stop here, so she made a separate plan that I'm sure you never heard of, she wants to be stronger than the Dark Goddess Alipheese. And for the incarnation of this world's light, there is only 1 method to get stronger than she is…"

Zeke trailed off, and Micaela frowned, before speaking slowly. "Fusing with something that doesn't represent light… But the only element that is able to match her in strength is Darkness! Darkness and Light can't fuse together, it's impossible!"

Micaela was obviously put off from what Zeke was saying, if Ilias wanted to fuse with Darkness, it will never happen because they will just keep rejecting each other.

"I also don't understand how it technically works, but she can do it if the conditions are right, if she manages to transform, though… It is still possible fixing things, but it will be extremely hard and we need luck, so the idea was striking her before she starts the process.

As you probably already know, she already has Black Alice and Promestein as allies, and Ilias intends to use both of them to reach the end of her plans."

"This… Please, let's sit. It is too much for me to talk about this while we are standing." Micaela tried to calm down, but she got really stressed at the new informations so it was hard for her to keep a cold facade.

The two reached the living room and sat down in a different sofa for each. They faced each other and Micaela said. "What will happen if she manages to complete her plans?"

"First, I need to talk about something… Do you know what is Chaos?"

Micaela shook her head and Zeke explained. "Chaos is an element that doesn't exist in this universe, but it existed even before Ilias and the Dark Goddess Alipheese… No, it's more correct saying that light and darkness were created from Chaos.

Let's leave the past aside, and let's think about the future. If Ilias manages to fuse with Darkness, she isn't anymore something like an Ultimate Being or whatever, the correct term is "Goddess of Chaos"."

"...How can you possibly know all of this…?" Micaela asked with a fearful face, even she didn't know anything about what happened before Ilias was born.

"..." Zeke closed his eyes and relaxed his back. "Someone powerful told me about it. I'll be honest, the creator of this universe "told" me everything." He twisted the fact that he literally knew everything from a visual novel, so he used cryptic words.

"Before you ask, no. He won't do anything about this, because he doesn't care." Zeke continued before Micaela would ask about this 'Creator'.

"But let's put this aside. If Ilias manages to stabilize herself after the fusion, you are all fucking dead."

He paused, to let that matter sink in Micaela's mind. "Of course, as I said before, I can solve it if I am lucky enough… There are many ways to solve it: Gathering all the 25 Sun Authorities, Hakai, All-Fiction, Made in Heaven, and many others. However, I only have 1 Sun Authority and I can't gather all of them, while picking up the other abilities is almost impossible…

...This is why, it is better to strike before she starts the process, or while she is stabilizing her powers."

Micaela's eyes narrowed and asked. "And what about it?"

"For now, we will feign ignorance… I have an advantage that no one else has, knowledge. However, they are limited only for another timeline. The less changes I do with my presence, the less chances we have to screw this up. Also, you need to train and come back to your full power, because I will need you later."

"And when will we start the attack?"

"The next time we will meet, it will be the start of the end of Ilias' plans. At that time, I will tell you everything to both you and other participants. Also, you need to make some preparations because angels will attack everyone in all 3 the continents, even the Monster Lord's Castle. Until we meet again, I came here just to… Say hi to my Aunt. Alright?"

Micaela nodded, and sighed. "Alright… Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, your real nephew is also adventuring, and Ilias intends to use him to achieve her goals. Hopefully she will also see me as a pawn to make things easier…"

Micaela raised an eyebrow and asked. "You mean Luka?"

"You seen another Heinrich junior here?" Zeke said with a sarcastic tone, which made the tension slowly disappear from the room. Micaela couldn't help but chuckle a bit, and nod. "I guess you're right… Do you want to sleep here for the night?"

Zeke looked at the ceiling and sighed… "You know what? Fuck Alice, I'm not losing this opportunity to sleep in a bed without falling unconscious."

"So that girl around this house is Alice?" Micaela asked, already sensing someone outside the house. However she sealed everything with magic while she was walking across the hall of her house.

Zeke shrugged and said. "Depends, is the girl the Monster Lord?"

"Huh, I thought it was strange for the Monster Lord to be here, so you took her here?" Micaela asked in surprise.

"She said that she wanted to accompany me because she could enjoy some company while being… a gourmet." He sighed in exasperation, before he continued. "Just let her enter, we finished for today. Details will be explained the next time we meet, also, she doesn't know anything, so keep up the act I mentioned before."

"Alright… But I have a last question, what are your objectives? You know that if you helped Ilias, she will thank you? At least she recognizes the efforts her subordinates do for her, unless she planned to betray them."

Zeke stood up from his seat and smirked. "Do I need an objective to have fun? This thing just sounds so entertaining… Stopping a megalomaniac goddess from destroying the universe itself by accident. In normal circumstances I would have refused, but now that I have external help, I want to see what I can do."

Micaela sighed, then she snapped her fingers. Soon, Alice passed through the hall and reached them with an irritated face. "How is it possible for someone be able to keep me out…"

"Alice, we're sleeping here."

"Wha-?!" Alice was surprised from Zeke's sudden decision, but Zeke continued. "I'm not going to let go of this opportunity to sleep peacefully in a normal bed. Besides, even if we might not sleep here, we would have set up a camp just outside the forest at this time."

Alice remained silent and crossed her eyes, then she glanced at Micaela. "And who is she?"

"Apparently my mother had a sister, that sister is Micaela." Zeke gestured to Micaela, who waved at Alice.

Alice looked between Zeke and Micaela, and murmured. "Well, you two have the same blond hair, except for the length… Whatever, where do we sleep then?"

"I have some guest rooms in the 1st floor, do you want to eat dinner first?"

Hearing those 'Magical' words, Alice smiled. "Yes, I would like that…"

Micaela glanced at Zeke, who nodded. Then Micaela went to the kitchen, leaving Zeke and Alice alone.

After dinner, everyone went to bed…


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Alice and Zeke already left Enrika after Zeke gave his regards to Micaela. The two were walking out of the forest, heading towards Iliasport.

Alice, back in her monster form, asked. "Are there any other deviation we must take?"

Zeke shook his head. "No, we will go to Iliasport and then travel to Sentora. We don't have anything else to do here… I think. Well, even if we have something to do, I don't remember and I don't care. Now let's go with more important things…"

Zeke snapped his fingers, and the Spin screen appeared in front of him. He clicked on Daily Spin and the slot got colorful once again...

D.

**[You have received: Viagra box]**

Suddenly, a fist-sized box full of blue pills appeared on Zeke's hands. He frowned, looking at the pills he just received.

"...Is this perhaps an out-of-season April fool joke?"

Seriously, a box full of viagra in a game you lose once you get raped? Whatever, it won't see the light of the day…

Zeke threw the box in his inventory and walked a bit faster. Alice noticed his weird expression and asked. "What happened?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing… I just feel pranked from the system."

"Is it about those pills?"

"Yeah… Let's go on, we should arrive at Iliasport by tomorrow afternoon." Zeke glanced at Alice, but she disappeared another time. With a sigh, Zeke looked in front of him and found a hybrid between a human and a leech, how did she get there without him noticing he will never know…

**[Notification(1)]**

That must be the survive quest…

"...A traveler? Unbaptized, too… You look delicious." The Leech Girl licked her lips, and Zeke sighed again.

"I swear when I get to Sentora, the first thing I'm going to do is taking a pause because it's not possible to hear always the same thing… Welp, let's go." Zeke gripped Angel Halo with both of his hands and got ready.

The Leech Girl's expression turned into a seductive one and crawled towards Zeke as fast as she could.

In terms of level, the Leech Girl should be stronger than the Dark Elves… But why is she so slow?

Zeke dashed at her, and faster than she could react, he slashed off one arm. The Leech Girl's left arm fell of, and still fast as before, Zeke twisted his body and slashed horizontally on her back.

"N… No way…"

The attack cut deeply, making the Leech Girl fall down. Her power was flowing out from her body, however it didn't seem enough so Zeke stabbed her back, right where the cut was.

Then the Leech Girl glowed and turned into a small leech, which crawled away.

The notification number at his side turned into 2. Meanwhile, Alice arrived back at his side. "At least you didn't take too long there."

Zeke looked at his hands with a hint of surprise and said. "I thought it would be harder…"

Alice sighed. "You think we are all super humans? There are monsters that even a normal adult villager can defeat alone. That Leech Girl was one of those weak monsters, you just got unlucky the entire time to go against an Orc Girl, a Bee Girl, a Grizzly Bear Girl and Dark Elves. Right now there aren't many monsters here capable of matching you."

"Huh… I guess you're right." Zeke murmured while opening the Quest screen and turning in the Survival quest. Then he placed the 3 Bonus Points he gained in Strength.

"However, you could do better if you learned actual swordsmanship. Before, we didn't have an occasion because we were inside a room or you were already sleeping, however, this night, we will begin your training."

Zeke nodded at Alice's words as the two continued going forward to north.

**[Night]**

It was night and Zeke set up a camp. This time, now that he had a better equipment, he was able to make a better camp and cook better food. Surprisingly, Alice was satisfied with it.

And just as Alice promised, the two started to train in some swordsmanship.

"Alright, we need to catch up the opportunities we lost, so I will teach you two techniques. I'm sure that you are able to learn them with the stamina you still have. Pick up your sword and follow my steps."

Zeke stood up from the ground and grasped Angel Halo, now that he ate something, he felt full of energy.

Alice approached a tree and took a branch from it. She slapped the other palm with it as if she was a teacher with a ruler. "You already know how to properly swing a sword so I will immediately start with the techniques. The first one that I will teach you is Demon Decapitation:

You are young and small, which is good for you when you need to charge in. It's said that the Dark Elf Zack was able to cut off the heads of 100 humans using that move. The gist of it is taking an opening by charging at the enemy, and strike after dodging one of their attacks. You must aim at the neck to bring out the full potential of this attack."

For your information, Zeke was 15 years old, and he wasn't tall in the slightest compared to his old classroom's students… He was around 1,55 meters.

"I'll show you an example, come!" As soon as Alice said that, she slithered towards Zeke. Of course she held back a lot, so Zeke was able to react to her and thrust towards her.

Suddenly, with an agility that belonged only to a snake, she dodged Angel Halo by a millimeter and went outside area of his right arm, before she swung the branch. The stick traveled across his right arm and stopped in front of his neck.

Zele froze in fear once he realized what happened, and let go of Angel Halo. He gulped down a mouthful of saliva as Alice gradually retracted the branch away from his neck.

"Because of our different heights, I was forced to take those sloppy movements, but you should have it easier due to your height."

Sloppy? That "Sloppiness" would kill him for real if it wasn't for his Sun Authority and for his trust on her.

Alice made way for Zeke and said. "Now try to imitate my movements."

"...Alright…" Zeke took a deep breath and started to imitate Alice's movements.

Thanks to her instructions, and the little bit of martial arts he learned before, he was able to learn quickly the sword technique. So, even if it was midnight now, Alice started with another technique.

"Ok, it wasn't that good, but it was still passable, you will learn to use it better in actual combat. But now let's pass on this other one."

"Ugh… My mind can't keep it up…" Zeke complained while holding his forehead. Alice looked at him for a moment and sighed. "Fine, I guess I exaggerated a bit… Let's start with something simple then. This will greatly help you in fights.

Have you ever heard of the saying: "Move like the wind, with the strength of the earth, heart calm and flowing like water, with attacks holding the blazing power of fire"?"

Zeke started to think a bit before he said. "Wasn't that: "As swift as wind, as silent as forest, as fierce as fire, as unshakeable as mountain"? That was from Sun Tzu's book of the Art of War."

Alice frowned a bit, before she shook her head. "Whatever, I ever heard of this Sun Tzu but that's the gist. If you can't apply that in combat, you will never survive the entire time, as long as you are human. Cross your legs and focus your mind."

Zeke nodded and sat down, with his legs crossed. He took a deep breath and lightly inhaled, maintaining a light breathing rhythm.

"It is said that the Fallen Angel Erigora was able to immediately heal their wounds by meditating. It's obviously a fake story, but concentrating your mind is still important, so you can stop yourself from being in trance or ecstasy.

Once you feel that your mind is clear, remember that feeling. Keep doing that every time you are free and one day you will also be immune from a Queen-class Succubus' magical charm."

Zeke didn't give any answer and just kept meditating for some time, before he stopped and the two went to sleep, ending the training session with a bonus point in Endurance due to the tiring training he endured.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 34**

**Endurance: 36**

**Constitution: 29**

**Dexterity: 28**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo.**


	22. Chapter 22

_*Yawn*_ Zeke sat up from the sleeping bag inside a tent, he stretched his body as a long yawn escaped from his mouth.

He crawled out from the sleeping bag and the tent, and looked around him. Alice was still coiled around the tree, the campfire was turned off, and the light of the sun shined brightly.

Just a normal morning…

Since Alice was still sleeping, let's posticipate breakfast for a bit and directly pass on the Spin.

_*Snap*_ With a snap, the screen appeared in front of him. Zeke clicked the Daily Spin and looked at the Slot…

C

"Huh, neat." Finally it wasn't another junk item.

**[You have received: Awakened Dream Nail.]**

An hilt with a pink glowing orb on top of it appeared on Zeke's hands. He looked at it with a slightly amazed expression and whistled. "The Hollow Knight, huh? I missed that game…"

Zeke focused a bit, and from the pink orb, an ethereal blade appeared. After a bit, he turned it off and put it at the opposite side from where Angel Halo was placed. Unlike Jackal or other junk items, this might be useful one day AND it didn't weigh him down.

Passing on his inventory, Zeke checked a bit the first page and looked at the list of ingredients… What should he make for breakfast… Well, it's the same with Alice, she could eat chicken and waffle for breakfast without problems.

**[Later]**

After eating breakfast, Zeke and Alice, who woke up as soon as the food's smell reached her, started their journey once again to north.

Some time passed, and they reached another forest, but unlike the one surrounding Enrika, this forest had a different atmosphere than the others… It's more moist. Probably here rain passed a lot of times.

Some puddles of mud littered the place, the grass grew up a lot here, and plants Zeke never seen sprouted out like hair.

"In these kinds of places, a lot of tropical monsters are likely to appear. Watch where you're going." Alice gave Zeke a tip, and he nodded. Unsheathing Angel Halo, he carefully walked inside the forest.

He planned to go around this, but by then they would need another day to reach Iliasport, so he could just clench his ass cheeks and walk ahead.

After a couple of minutes inside, Zeke smelled a nice smell. He wanted to ignore that smell, but it was so strong that forced his mind to please up his curiosity and turn around.

He passed after a couple of trees as the nice smell was getting even stronger, and was blurring up his mind.

"Ugh…"

A small headache reached his brain as his mind turned completely blank. Something reached his cheeks, holding them as if the owner of those hands was holding his or her lover, and pulled Zeke closer.

**[Notification(1)]**

Suddenly, his mind flickered, and his vision turned normal. In front of him there was an armless girl inside a giant rafflesia and with tentacles over his cheeks.

The Rafflesia Girl licked her lips as she approached them towards his own. She didn't seem to know that he was out of trance, so Zeke used this opportunity to twist his body around, taking her by surprise, and reaching her neck with Angel Halo.

He just used Demon Decapitation, the skill he recently learned, to behead the Rafflesia Girl in front of him. The head flew in the air, and landed in the ground, rolling around while releasing a dark energy.

"Sis?!" Behind the Rafflesia Girl he just beheaded, there was another one that looked just alike to her… Wait a second, why the fuck are there 2 Rafflesia Girls?!

Zeke looked down while backing away, and saw that both of them came from the same giant flower. He tightly grasped Angel Halo with both of his hands and faced the sister.

Before he even knew it, something slapped his cheek, HARD!

"FUCK!" Zeke cursed and held his really red cheek with one hand, and looked at the ivy moving around like a snake in front of him.

The other Rafflesia Girl gritted her teeth and glared at him. "You'll pay for what you did to sis!"

More green blurs appeared and whipped the shit out of Zeke in his entire body. It was fortunate for him that he was wearing the Enrikan Armor set, or he would be knocked out almost instantly with those whips.

However, he didn't have anything for his head, and he doubted that a motorcycle helmet could do much against this type of power.

After Zeke got used from the strength applied on him, he tried to stand up. However, another ivy caught one of his legs and pulled him. Zeke slipped down and slammed his head in the ground, before he was pulled up.

With his body upside down, he kept getting whipped from the enraged Rafflesia Girl. "Die! Die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die-DIE!"

Zeke's body started to get numb from those hits, and his head was full of bruises and scratches. If this keeps going on, then he will die…

One of his hands reached at his back, just to realize that Pumpkin slipped off from his back and was already lying on the ground, while Angel Halo had a limited range, so he can't reach the Monster Girl in any way…

"Shit…" He cursed at his misfortune, at this point she was too enraged to even listen to his words, and even if he said the truth, she won't believe that her 'Sister' is safe.

Suddenly, something came out in his mind and quickly summoned his own inventory, he pulled his hand inside it and took out Jackal. He should be physically strong enough to wield the gun, so he quickly aimed to the Rafflesia and pulled the trigger immediately without care.

The hollow-point armor-piercing bullet shot out from the barrel of the big handgun, and instantly reached the Rafflesia Girl's head. The bullet started to fold in itself and the force it carried traveled all the way through her skull, making it explode.

The rest of the body fell in the ground, while the head splattered all over the ground, letting out a yellow substance that should be her blood.

Zeke fell in the ground head first, but he couldn't move from there for a while due to all those attacks that numbed his body. Soon, Alice was over him, looking down on his eyes.

"Hey, Alice… How is the monster?" Since everything happened too fast, Zeke didn't see where he shot the Rafflesia Girl.

Alice turned around and seen the monster's blood and grey matter all over the ground, while the head Zeke took out before stopping emitting dark energy. Now that the monster is dead, Angel Halo's powers on the monster girl he beheaded disappeared, killing her too.

She looked back to Zeke and shook her head. Zeke could only hold a gloomy face at the thought of killing someone. He slowly sat up and turned his head around.

The next few seconds, Zeke covered his mouth, holding back his breakfast. A monster is a monster, but the thing that hit him hard was the fact that the Monster still had human-like parts, like her chest and head.

So, seeing how everything was splattered in the ground, while another head rolled in front of him, was like a punch on his stomach.

He turned his head away and gulped down his breakfast. He took a deep breaths and cleaned off the corner of his mouth from puke.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked some minutes later, when Zeke looked like he calmed down. He just nodded lightly and replied. "Y-Yeah… Better now… Let's just get going…"

He stood up and walked beside Alice, who stole a few glanced at him. "I didn't realize you would feel like this for the death of a monster…"

"...It depends on how you think them as. They are smart, they are capable of thinking, they have blood, a beating heart, they can create civilization… Except for the looks, there isn't any difference between them and humans, so I recognize them as people like us." Now that his mind was clearer, he could make a logical sentence.

""Like us", huh?" Alice replied the last words Zeke murmured, and looked up with a slightly surprised look, as if she just noticed it now. "I guess you are right… We are quite similar to each other without counting the looks."

Zeke opened his Quest screen and looked at the quest he completed recently.

**[Survive(Medium): Self-Explanatory. Reward: 8 Bonus Points.]**

Huh, maybe the Rafflesia Girl counted as 2…

He turned in the quest and brought up his Profile, updating it. This time he put 5 on Dexterity and 3 on Constitution. Then he opened his inventory and placed Jackal inside it.

Seeing Zeke's slightly pale face, Alice sighed and said. "I will give you a useful tip just for this time, seeing how you are reduced to. If you keep going forward, you will meet a Roper Girl."

"A Roper Girl… Thank you, Alice." Now there is a decision to take. Fight her or change direction?

Gripping tightly Angel Halo, he took a deep breath and tried to meditate while standing on his feet. He needs to have a clear mind to make a clear decision.

Pro: Fight experience, 3-5 Bonus Points, and a step closer to the title of Monster Hunter.

Con: 100% Safety.

As much as he didn't want to risk his life again after the mess with the Rafflesia Girl, his subconscious told him to go for it, or things will be even harder in future.

**[Notification(1)]**

So, Zeke stepped forward and glared at the scenery in front of him. Behind him, Alice raised an eyebrow at the decision to ignore her tip and go to take the initiative to attack the Roper Girl.

"Now you're going to act as a barbarian?"

"Yeah, I'm tired of getting assaulted, and I need to vent a bit from the beating I got from the Rafflesia Girl. I need to get stronger, so I need to get more Bonus Points since I can't train in the middle of nowhere in this moment."

Alice remained silent. She definitely didn't expect that Zeke will make the first move, but she only turned her head away and vanished.

Meanwhile, Zeke started to accelerate, before he noticed a slender figure with purple long hair. He immediately acknowledged her as the Roper Girl since her hair were too compact with each other and were leaving behind a trail of acidic mucus.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, the Roper Girl turned her head around, before Angel Halo passed between her jaws like air. Unlike the Rafflesia Girl, the Roper Girl seemed much weaker in her constitution, so it was much easier to pass through her with Demon Decapitation.

"...Eh?"

Before she knew it, the section between her jaws was split in two, and half of her skull slided down before both of the parts glowed, and turned into some sort of tentacle thingy.

**[Notification(2)]**

Was this good? No.

Was this fair? No.

Was this right for the Roper? No.

Did Zeke care? No.

As long as he gets the Bonus Point and the Roper Girl isn't dead, he doesn't care about her at all. Opening the Quest screen, he turned in the other Survival quest, which was ranked Easy.

Maybe it must be her constitution that made it easy, since Zeke felt little resistance.

He gained the 3 Bonus Points, which he placed in Strength. Now that he had enough stamina to fight for a couple of dozen of minutes, he decided to ignore Endurance for a bit.

...Now, it is time to find an exit from this wretched forest before another plant monster gets him.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 37**

**Endurance: 35**

**Constitution: 32**

**Dexterity: 33**

**Magic: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo.**


	23. Chapter 23

After coming out from the forest safely, Zeke and Alice were able to see the next city, Iliasport. Alice turned in her human form while Zeke took a deep sigh of relief. "Finally we are here…"

Looking up in the sky, he saw that the sun wasn't high anymore. "...And we are also in time for a small tour. Let's go, Alice."

And so, the two entered inside the port town. The smell of sea and fish assaulted their nostrils, coming from the nearby sea and the fish market a few dozens of meters ahead.

But there is some sort of… lack of joy here.

"For a port town, it isn't very lively." Alice commented, having Zeke's same opinion.

"I can see that…" He looked around while saying that.

The cause of this depressing scene was a storm that passed in every time a ship goes far enough in the sea. Even with the clean sky, a storm will come anyway…

This sounds really suspicious, what could cause this non-natural event? Let's see our options!

**-Thor**

**-Ilias**

**-Stupidly Coincidental Storm**

**-Chuck Norris**

**-[****Alma Elma****]**

Yes, it's that bat winged freak of a succubus doing this mess. Another Heavenly Knight, too…

...Well, shit.

"...Huh? Isn't that Luka?" Zeke noticed a familiar purple haired midget sitting in a bench a bit far away from them.

Zeke and Alice approached him and Zeke called out. "Hey, Luka!"

"Huh?" Luka raised his head and surprise was shown on his face when he found Zeke and Alice. "Zeke?! What are you doing here?!"

"I just arrived here, I didn't expect you to be here, though."

Luka got depressed again and sighed. "Yeah…"

Zeke raised an eyebrow and patted his shoulder. "What happened?"

Luka unsheathed his sword, revealing a broken blade with some corrosive substance coming out from the end. "I fought a Roper Girl before coming here, but her tentacles destroyed my sword… I'm stuck here because I wanted to buy a better sword, but it costs a lot here. After all, since there is no activity except for fishing, this place is getting poorer every day."

Alice raised an eyebrow and asked. "No activity?"

"I heard from the people here that once you sail in the sea, a storm will destroy your ship no matter how safe it might look. Then a… questionable information broker told me about a magical bell called Poseidon's Bell capable of putting the ship in safety even if there is a big storm, but…"

His gaze went to his broken sword, and Zeke understood in what situation Luka was. "So you can't go out because your only weapon is gone?"

"That sums it."

Zeke sighed and looked at Alice, she just shrugged. Then Zeke looked back at Luka and said. "Very well, I'll get the bell for you."

**[Notification(1)]**

Luka and Alice shared a surprised face and looked at Zeke. Luka stood up from the bench and asked. "A-Are you serious?"

Zeke nodded. "We also came here to go to Sentora continent, so we need to pass through the storm, and the only solutions we have is either the Poseidon's Bell, or wait for a submarine to come out from nowhere… If you are worried about the debt between us, just consider this up because I would do it even if you didn't ask."

Luka got worried and asked. "Are you sure you will be alright? If you want, I can accompany you…"

"We are ok even witho-" Alice opened her mouth, but surprisingly, Zeke interrupted her. "Yeah, you can come with us."

"Wait what?" Alice looked at Zeke with a dumbfounded face, and he looked back at her. "I'm not going to give up to a chance to have a fucking chef in the party, this guy will make you have a foodgasm with his food!"

"Is he really that good…?" Alice sized Luka up, but couldn't find anything weird about him.

"In the system's ranking, his cooking skills are A-ranked. Luka, you mind if you make dinner for us? You can use my food."

Luka blushed at the compliments he was getting, but he still smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's the least I can do. I already have rented a room so we can go there, I can ask the owner of the inn to lend me his kitchen. But I don't think all of us can stay in 1 room…"

"Great! About the rooms, I will rent another one so you can have the entire space for yourself at night, I'm not so evil to abuse of my friends." Zeke was happy to taste Luka's cuisine another time, while Alice didn't understand why was he so happy about it.

**[Later]**

"It hurts… But it's so good… But it hurts..." Alice had a full stomach, and there was her 3rd dish in front of her, with still some food on it.

Be warned that Zeke asked for an "Alice Amount" for her, so just a single dish was A LOT.

Since Zeke was used to this, he already had a great amount of food on his Inventory.

If Luka knew he just defeated the Monster Lord…

"Hey, you wanted more, now suffer in silence." Zeke spoke in response to Alice's complains. Luka chuckled at the two who were currently sitting in a table of his room, and asked. "How was it after Iliasburg?"

Zeke shrugged. "Some parts were good, others were bad, but I didn't received any permanent damage…"

'Almost.' Zeke left that out, remembering about the Rafflesia Girl. He shook his head and looked at Luka. "What about you?"

"Well, I took your suggestion in consideration, and I learned under an Adventurer. Since then, I got good at swordsmanship and I also learned a technique. After learning the basics, I went to Irina Mountain Range to deal with some bandits that were stealing from the city, there was also a Dragon and a Vampire, but…"

"But?"

"...They were all children less than 10 years old."

Zeke held back a laughter at the scene of 4 little bandits fighting against Luka. Still, if he went there, that means he got a red orb from them, which should be extremely useful later on…

...Well, when the time comes, he will see what to do.

"After making the bandits apologize at Iliasburg, everything ended great now that the bandits are working with the humans."

"...Humans hiring Monsters?" Alice asked with a hint of surprise, still holding her belly in pain.

"Yeah, I also got surprised first, but I am glad it ended that way."

"...You said that you wanted to achieve coexistence, how will you do it?" Alice asked another question, which Luka answered readily.

"I planned to go to Hellgondo and stop the Monster Lord."

Alice started to laugh at what Luka said, and Zeke shook his head. "Don't mind her, she isn't really one of the most optimistic people."

Luka shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I also know that the thing will be hard to accomplish, but I won't know if I don't try. You also said that I shouldn't hesitate if I want to do it! Also, you said you were going to try to do the same, does it mean you will also go in the Monster Lord's Castle?"

Zeke smiled and mysteriously said. "I have a method that will guarantee me the coexistence between humans and monsters. However, it takes a lot of work."

"What is it?"

Alice also glanced at Zeke, he never said anything about what will he do to do it.

"You will find out, one day or another." After saying that, Zeke stood up from his chair. "Very well, I think it is time to sleep."

"Alright, good night then." Luka said, waving at Zeke and Alice who were leaving his room and going into one beside his own.

Zeke reached one of the two beds on his room, with Alice taking the other. He opened the system and went in the Quest list, checking out the newest one.

**[DON'T touch Fluffy Tail: Get the Poseidon's Bell before Tamamo-no-mae takes it with her. Reward: 50 Bonus Points, 1 Super Spin.]**

...Right, Tamamo was also there. Sometimes he forgets about the important things… Now, how did Luka deal with another Heavenly Knight in the game?

...Meh, he will think about it when the time comes. Time to rest his mind now.


	24. Chapter 24

And after sleeping, the group walked towards a Treasure Cove at east where the Poseidon's Bell should be.

"So… This is the place?" Zeke asked.

Luka checked his map, where there was a marked spot at north-east in Ilias Continent, then he looked in front of him. "Yeah, this should be it."

It looked as if someone attempted to replicate the tunnels in the middle of the road to pass through mountains back in Zeke's world.

But this was just dug through the rock…

"Alright, wait a bit." Zeke knelt down and took out some parts of Pumpkin, before he took the Imperial Arm itself from his back and laid it down. He put away some pieces and recombined others… And Pumpkin in its Long Barrel mode came out!

Zeke passed it to Luka and said. "Use it as a bludgeon weapon, it should be hard enough. And whatever happens, don't pull the trigger, unless you want to cause a cave-in."

Luka looked down on Pumpkin and held it. "So I just need to slam it on the monsters' heads?"

"Yep, now let's go in." The three entered in the Treasure Cove. After a bit, Alice, in her human form, said in disgust. "Hmm… It smells like a fox."

Luka was curious and asked. "What does a fox smell like…?"

"Thin fried tofu."

Luka was dumbfounded at the weird answer, and shrugged.

Meanwhile, Zeke placed his hands on the well-made walls. Unlike the entrance, the road here was like a house's hall, a long and empty hall…

"This place is made very well… Be careful Luka, there might be traps."

"Why just me?" Luka asked, and Zeke pointed to Alice. "She is strong enough to come out uninjured from anything that is in Ilias Continent…"

Then he pointed a thumb to himself. "As long as the traps are physically lethal, I'm alright."

Then he stepped forward, and coincidentally activated a trap by stepping on a thin wire. A giant blade came out from one side and fell down on Zeke at high speed.

Luka panicked and yelled. "ZEKE!"

He wanted to push him away from the way, but Alice held him back. "Don't worry, he isn't slow."

As he saw the blade reaching Zeke, he was full of despa-

_*Crack!*_

The blade snapped in two as soon as it reached Zeke's shoulder.

""...Ah?"" Luka's despaired face shifted into a confused one. But it seems Alice has the same face, not expecting this outcome.

She was conscious that Zeke was able to dodge it, but she didn't expect to tank the attack instead, and also breaking the blade…

Zeke turned around and extended his arms at his sides. "I have the Sun Authority: Leo. Thanks to that, no weapon in the world can harm me, no matter what weapon it is."

"...Woah…" Luka was amazed at that ability, while Alice got confused. "...Did you mean with that when you said 'Cheat'?"

"Yes, even if I fight Granberia now, the only thing she can do is punching or kicking me, her sword is completely useless thanks to this skill… Speaking of which."

Zeke snapped his fingers and the Spin screen appeared in front of me. "Now, Luka, this might be new to you, but this is how I arrived at this point."

Zeke clicked Daily Spin and the entire party watched the slot being colorful with curiosity.

C.

"Huh, another one, neat." Zeke mused out with a smile, and Alice raised an eyebrow. "Another one?"

"Oh, right. You don't know yet…"

Zeke opened his inventory and showed Alice and Luka the Awakened Dream Nail. "This is a C-ranked item, the Dream Nail. It can slice open the boundaries between Reality and Dreams, but since it is all it can do, it is ranked as C. Jackal is also a C-ranked item because it is out of normal."

"So… Now?" Luka asked with a curious face, and on cue, another screen appeared at Zeke's side.

**[You have received: Energy Drain(Minor)]**

"Now this… Energy Drain, huh?" This was the second time he got a skill reward. But let's test what it can do…

"Hey Alice, you mind if I try this on you?"

Alice shrugged and let Zeke grab her arm. She waited, but nothing happened…

"Do you even know how to use it?" Alice turned around and looked at Zeke, who was looking at his Profile with Luka.

"I'm already using it, my stats are increasing too."

Alice looked at the stats.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 57 (37+20)**

**Endurance: 55 (35+20)**

**Constitution: 52 (32+20)**

**Dexterity: 53 (33+20)**

**Magic: 2 (1+1)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo, Energy Drain(Minor).]**

"Oh, then it must be because you are taking an unnoticeable amount of my energy." Alice said with a smug face, while the numbers kept increasing. Soon, Zeke let go of Alice, feeling pretty much full.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 74 (37+37)**

**Endurance: 70 (35+35)**

**Constitution: 64 (32+32)**

**Dexterity: 66 (33+33)**

**Magic: 2 (1+1)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo, Energy Drain(Minor).]**

It seems it can't exceed the double of his own stats. However, he still had doubts on the speed of the skill.

"Anyway, let's go…"

"Ah!" Suddenly, a voice echoed in the stone halls, scaring the shit out of Zeke. "Fuck!"

He held his chest and took deep breaths. "Shit… I'm not good with scary things…"

"Huh? Really? I didn't expect that from you." Luka commented.

"Well, I can't do anything about it… I will be scared to death if a ghost comes out from nowhe-"

"Ghosts?!" Alice almost yelled in panic.

"Uh… Are you okay?" Luka asked Alice, who froze like a statue and bit one if her lips, trying her best to hold a fearless face. "T… T-There is nothing wrong… I don't care about ghosts."

Zeke sighed, remembering that Alice was in worse conditions than him when scary shit appears. He turned around and said. "Let's keep on, the faster we get the bell, the better it is…"

Suddenly, Zeke felt two soft cushions on the back of his head, he didn't need to think to guess who it was. "Alice, too close."

"Who's too close?! You are too close to me!"

At the back, Luka sweatdropped at the comical scene Zeke and Alice were doing, before something caught his eyes in the corner of a crossroad.

"Hey, what's that?"

Alice and Zeke looked at the direction where Luka was pointing, and found a white fox ear peeking out from the corner.

After a while, Alice frowned and said. "That's not a ghost."

"Nooooo, for real?" Zeke asked sarcastically, receiving a punch on his head. "Ouch, bitch."

"Asshole." Alice muttered before she vanished. Luka jumped in surprise and yelled. "S-She disappeared!"

"Yeah…" Zeke rubbed his head in pain and continued to talk. "She doesn't want any monster to see her, she is a bit… infamous."

"I see…" Luka trailed off while pulling out Pumpkin from his back, and holding it from the Imperial Arm's butt like a baseball bat.

Zeke pulled out Angel Halo and took a deep breath, focusing on the monster hiding behind the corner.

"Get out from there."

From the corner, a little girl stepped out, she was dressed in a pink kimono with short skirt, sandals with white socks, black shorts… And two pairs of white fox ears and tails respectively on her head and on her back.

"Wawawa… I got caught…"

And so the little kitsune appeared, blocking the way of the travelers.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero**

**…**

**Strength: 37 (Max: 74)**

**Endurance: 35 (Max: 70)**

**Constitution: 32 (Max: 64)**

**Dexterity: 33 (Max: 66)**

**Magic: 1 (Max: 2)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo, Energy Drain(Minor).**


	25. Chapter 25

The white kitsune panicked and said. "Wh… What should I do… I got separated from Tamamo, and now two humans shows up…"

"So… Can you let us pass?" Zeke asked with a raised eyebrow, he could hit her and gain 9/10 on the Monster Hunter quest, but… It feels bad hitting a child for no reason…

The kitsune cutely glared at Zeke and yelled. "I won't let you pass! She told me to not let a human take the Poseidon's Bell, so I won't let you!"

**[Notification(1)]**

…

I, the author, at "Omni Gacha in a Erotic Game with serious fetish issues" do not condone child violence. I do, however, find it hilarious.

…

_*Stab!*_ Zeke was holding the kitsune's tails with one hand and stabbed Angel Halo… Where the sun doesn't shine…

The kitsune let out a silent scream from being deflowered from a grotesque sword, before she glowed and turned into a twin-tailed fox.

Zeke let go of the fox, which fell on its feet before running away from him.

Luka was standing behind him, with a surprised face, and pointed to him. "How did you turn her into a fox?!"

Zeke just raised Angel Halo and said. "This shit did it."

"Wow…" Luka tried to touch the sword, but…

"Mmmmhhh" Suddenly, the sword moaned as Luka touched it, making him retract his hand in fear. "WHAT THE FUCK?! DID THAT THING JUST MOAN?!"

"Huh, didn't know it could do that…" Zeke commented, looking at the sword and talking with an hint of surprise. He sheathed Angel Halo and turned around, seeing Alice turning back to them. "You guys finished with the child abuse?"

"Yeah." Zeke said while opening his quest screen. He noticed that the power he absorbed from Alice was slowly abandoning his body, that's to be expected since Energy Drain is just a C-rank skill.

So he turned in the quest, gained 3 Bonus Points, and placed them on Strength, taking it to 40. As he did that, Alice looked at the direction where the white twin-tailed fox ran and mused out. "Still, foxes are infesting this place? That type of monster shouldn't live in this cave…"

"Huh, you know a lot about Kitsunes…" Luka commented, amazed from the walking Monsterpedia in front of him and completely forgetting about Angel Halo.

Alice just glanced at him and shrugged, before turning around and walk after Zeke. Soon, Luka also followed behind them.

As they walked ahead, they found many activated traps. A giant boulder in the corner of a passage, a giant ball with spikes stuck in a wall, a huge pitfall…

"It looks like someone triggered the traps already." Alice murmured to herself while looking around. The party was using Zeke to find more traps since he was indestructible if there are weapons in the subject, however no more traps were activated after the blade.

Zeke shrugged and replied. "Better for us-"

**[Notification(1)]**

Suddenly, something jumped at him pinning him down. Zeke quickly turned around to see what it was, just to see a fleshy vertical mouth opening in front of his face.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Horrified, Zeke screamed and tried to push the monster girl away, but some tentacles coiled around his body and arms, stopping him from moving.

Soon, his heart calmed down from the scare he got, and realized the situation he was in. Meanwhile, Luka was behind the monster, beating her back with Pumpkin. "Let him go, monster!"

Meanwhile, as the weird monster girl tried to strip Zeke, he grasped one of her tentacles and used Energy Drain. Now that his "Energy Container" is empty, he could absorb more of the monster's energy.

His strength started to increase while he felt less resistance from the Meda. Of course this thing will never make him hard, she is just… Ugh… Why would he get an erection because of tentacles touching him?

Even if she managed to enter inside his pants and stroke his dick, it just gave him an annoyingly cold feeling.

As he kept draining energy, Luka seemed to hit harder than before. "LET. HIM. GO!"

At the next hit in the head, the monster stopped molesting Zeke for a moment and touched Luka with one of her tentacles, electrifying him and paralyze his body.

With Pumpkin over his head, Luka had an hard time moving. He gritted his teeth from watching his friend getting raped from a monster and unable to do anything about it, before he saw something weird.

The monster started to slowly be lifted up from Zeke, who was pushing himself up. The monster was really heavy, but now that Zeke filled up his Energy Container, he had 80 points in strength, which was enough to break free from her hold, grab the neck of the human part of the monster that was over the thing filled with tentacles, and throw it away.

Now that Zeke got free, he tightened his hold on Angel Halo and dashed at a high speed towards the monster, piercing her chest with the sword.

The monster's constitution was weak, and he was at least twice as strong as her defense would be in numbers, so it was easy for Angel Halo to pass through her body.

Then he held Angel Halo with both of his hands, and twisted the blade inside her, enlarging the wound on her chest. A few seconds later, the Meda glowed and turned into something that looked like a sea louse.

Zeke backed away from the wall, pulling out Angel Halo from it, and took a deep sigh. Since he also stole the monster's stamina, he didn't feel that tired.

"Alright, and this should be 10…"

Turning around, he saw the notifications.

**[Notification(3)]**

Like he guessed… But first, he needs to check over Luka, who was still paralyzed. "You're all right?"

"Yeah… Give me a couple of dozens of seconds…"

Zeke shrugged and left Luka on his devices. He opened the quest list and checked through it.

**[Survive(Medium): Self-explanatory. Reward: 5 Bonus Points]**

**[Monster Hunter: Defeat 10 Monster Girls. Reward: 30 Bonus Points, Title: Monster Hunter]**

Alright… He turned in both of the quests, gaining 35 Bonus Points and the title. Apparently a single medium-level monster gives 5 Bonus Points.

Zeke opened his profile and updated it…

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter.**

**…**

**Strength: 80 (40 + 40)**

**Endurance: 70 (35 + 35)**

**Constitution: 64 (32 + 32)**

**Dexterity: 66 (33 + 33)**

**Magic: 2 (1 + 1)**

**Bonus Stats: 35**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo, Energy Drain(Minor), Monsterpedia.]**

Well, it seems that the drained energy is still with him. Now… How should he fix it? Let's put this here… These ones there… Hmm… Here!

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter.**

**…**

**Strength: 90 (50 + 40)**

**Endurance: 75 (40 + 35)**

**Constitution: 74 (42 + 32)**

**Dexterity: 76 (43 + 33)**

**Magic: 2 (1 + 1)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo, Energy Drain(Minor), Monsterpedia.]**

Here! Now let's check the new title.

**[Monster Hunter: Now you are acknowledged as a professional monster hunter! Low-level monsters that never seen you will unconsciously start to fear you, and you have a personal Monsterpedia in your mind.]**

"Huh, neat…"

"Alright, I'm free now. What happened?" Luka asked, going to Zeke's side. Zeke glanced at him and just replied. "Just something about this thing…"

"Ok." Luka stretched his body now that he was out of paralysis, while Zeke turned off his system and glanced at the other side of the road they were taking, seeing Alice approaching them.

With a satisfied smile, he said. "Let's keep going on, I think we won't need too much time before we find the bell."

And so, the party kept going deeper in the Treasure Cove.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter.**

**…**

**Strength: 50 (Max: 100)**

**Endurance: 40 (Max: 80)**

**Constitution: 42 (Max: 84)**

**Dexterity: 43 (Max: 86)**

**Magic: 1 (Max: 2)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo, Energy Drain(Minor), Monsterpedia.**


	26. Chapter 26

After a while, as the party kept walking, they found the little fox that Zeke sealed for first when entering in the Treasure Cove. However, she was trying to struggle from a cobweb.

The first one to react was Luka, who had a surprised face. "Is that a monster's trap…? Why would it catch a fellow monster?"

Alice gave out a reply. "Not all monsters consider each other allies. Like you hu… Us, like us, they fight each other sometimes, even if they take it to a new level… Especially the insect type monsters, they'll make almost anything to feed. That Kitsune was stupid."

After insulting the fox, she disappeared. And on her place, the owner of the cobwebs appeared, jumping from the ceiling.

**[Notification(1)]**

It was a giant black widow, but instead of a spider head, there was a little girl with long hair. "Oh dear… Another stupid catch appeared, and we have 2 of them! I'll wring your semen out…"

Zeke narrowed his eyes and tested his Monsterpedia.

**[Spider Girl: An insect-based monster from the spider family. Primarily living in caves, they create giant webs to catch prey. An exceptionally cruel predator, they eat man and monster alike.]**

There was much more than that, but Zeke ignored it since it described only the method they use to take semen and eat their prey… Unfortunately, Zeke's Energy Container was empty now, so he needed to drain energy once again.

"Alright, at my 3, let's split." Zeke whispered to Luka, who nodded.

"1… 2…"

The Spider Girl licked her lips and jumped at the two.

"3!" Zeke and Luka pushed each other, dodging the giant spider. Both of them pressed their feet on their own walls and jumped back at the Spider Girl, who was surprised at the sudden turn of events.

She seemed to have small reactions since she was hit from both Zeke's Demon Decapitation and Luka's attack on her back.

With a scratch on her neck and a numb feeling on her back, the Spider Girl slapped away both Zeke and Luka with two of her 8 spider legs. However, Luka landed on his feet, not losing balance at all, while Zeke grasped one of her legs and held her.

Zeke threw Angel Halo at Luka and yelled. "Use this!"

Luka caught Angel Halo and nodded, now that he was in a fight, he couldn't care less about how the blade looks like and dashed towards the Spider Girl.

She wanted to shoot webs at Luka, but she was interrupted when Zeke used his other hand to grasp her neck, and use Energy Drain on her. The Spider Girl could feel her power slowly weakening, while Luka was already too close to her.

He took a deep breath and gave out a war-cry, stunning the Spider Girl for a moment, before he cleaved downwards. The slash cut from the Spider Girl's shoulder to the line between her human body and her spider body.

Shocked, the Spider Girl opened her mouth. "I… Impossible…"

As soon as she got sealed into a tiny spider, her cobwebs also vanished with her, freeing the little fox. However, she only hissed at Luka and Zeke before running away.

"Tch, ungrateful prick…" Zeke murmured while Luka gave him back Angel Halo. He grasped it and sheathed it inside a sheath that he took back in Enrika.

Alice approached them again and said. "...You finished? You really like doing pointless things, huh?"

"Hey, as long as they give me Bonus Points, then I'm not going to complain. You can say that there is always a bigger fish out in the sea." Zeke replied back while opening his quest list, and gaining 3 Bonus Points from a easy-ranked Quest.

He placed those 3 points in Dexterity and then he closed both his quest screen and profile.

Now that the path was clear from cobwebs, Zeke, Alice and Luka walked forth…

Later, they reached a particular point. In front of them, there was a lone chest sitting in the middle of a small room.

"Oh, a treasure chest!" Luka was excited and approached it, while Zeke and Alice stood on their places.

""It's a trap.""

Luka stopped and looked at them. "Huh? Really? It doesn't seem connected to any wire…"

Zeke facepalmed and sighed. He already looked at the treasure chest with his Monsterpedia and repeated what he found out.

"Mimic: A monster that hides in a treasure chest, it appears to be a part of the Ghost family. Their body is composed of the chest and their digestive juices contained inside. When an adventurer opens the chest, the Mimic will drag them inside and slam the lid shut, bathing them in digestive juices."

Luka quickly backed away from the treasure chest and went behind Zeke. Alice looked at him in surprise and commented. "I didn't know you knew so much about monsters."

"I recently received my own Monsterpedia together with the title of Monster Hunter from defeating 10 monsters, so I can get some informations by looking at monsters… About that."

Zeke glanced at Alice in curiosity and tried to use Monsterpedia on her, as soon as he did that, he felt his mind going haywire and a sharp pain assaulted his brain. Holding his head with both of his hands, he shouted. "FUCK!"

"Zeke?!" Luka yelled in surprise when he saw Zeke's conditions, however, he just took deep breaths. "Ugh… I-It's nothing… I just did something I should have not done…"

Alice held a smug look on her face, knowing that Zeke just tried to analyze her. Soon, Zeke's mind was fully stabilized, and calmed down. "Let's… Let's just go, I think we are nearby."

Luka and Alice nodded, before they followed after him. The party went across a couple of corners, and they finally reached another particular place, which was a rusty door. Zeke knew that at the other side of the door there is the bell, but it seems he came here too late, since there is already a centaur-kitsune-human hybrid guarding the door, even if she was sleeping.

Zeke used Monsterpedia on the 7 tailed kitsune, and received the data.

**[A senior member of the Kitsune race and fiercely loyal to it's Queen, Tamamo. Though she can eat anything, she prefers semen above anything else. Using all seven of her tails, she holds down the male as she forces him to ejaculate. In addition, she is able to turn her tails into semen-sucking tentacles, sucking in the male's penis and using them to milk the man.]**

Well, this time he found something interesting. She can transform her tails?

Anyway… "Luka, you need to go."

"Wha-?!"

"This is getting dangerous… Pass me Pumpkin and leave from the cave, there shouldn't be other monsters if you take the same road we went through." Zeke whispered to Luka, but he noticed that the kitsune's ears twitched and she opened her eyes, looking directly on the corner where they were hiding.

"But I can he-"

"No, you will be currently only an hindrance without a weapon. You can't use Pumpkin because I am its current owner and I also need Angel Halo for close-quarters combat. Just leave this to me before you will be victim of a cave-in."

Luka remained silent, before he passed Pumpkin to Zeke. "Please come out safely…"

"Whoever is hiding, come out!" The seven tailed kitsune called out. Zeke just nodded and took a deep breath. He grasped Pumpkin, tightened his belt and stepped forward, revealing himself to the kitsune.

"Seems I got caught…" Zeke mused out, holding Pumpkin in its Long Barrel mode in his left hand as if it was a simple handgun and Angel Halo in his right hand.

The kitsune lightly smiled and said. "It seems we got a challenger. If you wish to pass by here, you must defeat me, Nanabi."

Zeke tilted his head at left, letting out a cracking sound, then he placed Angel Halo's handle on his mouth and held Pumpkin with both of his hands, aiming it at Nanabi.

She stood on her feet and replied to his gesture. "Very well… I'll show you the power of Tamamo's aide!"

It was a fight of endurance now. If Zeke can drain her enough, and gain the double of his stats, then he will have a chance to win due to their stats approaching each other.

If he gets too injured, he will be unable to move and fucked, metaphorically and literally.

As much as he wanted to use Sun Authority: Leo, to summon a Celestial Spirit, that is the strongest ace he has, which he doesn't want to reveal for any reason until he faces the big boss herself, Ilias.

**[Notification(1)]**

Zeke glanced at it and opened the Quest list for a moment, and read the quest on it.

**[Survive(Hard): Self-explanatory. Reward: 15 Bonus Points]**

So Nanabi is worth 5 easy monsters or 3 medium monsters? Reasonable enough. At least he had a proper reason to win the fight.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter.**

**…**

**Strength: 50 (Max: 100)**

**Endurance: 40 (Max: 80)**

**Constitution: 42 (Max: 84)**

**Dexterity: 46 (Max: 92)**

**Magic: 1 (Max: 2)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo, Energy Drain(Minor), Monsterpedia.**


	27. Chapter 27

Zeke aimed Pumpkin at Nanabi and pulled the trigger. A spiritual bullet was shot out as a beam, which Nanabi blocked with one of her tails.

The tail successfully blocked the bullet, but it was smoking from the attack it blocked. Judging from that, Zeke felt that there was a chance to win… But he needs the Machine Gun mode.

Zeke immediately summoned his inventory and disassembled Pumpkin while getting away from Nanabi, leaving himself with only the important piece.

As he slowly gathered other pieces of Pumpkin from the inventory, Nanabi's eyes narrowed and kicked the ground, immediately reaching Zeke and tackled him against a wall with the front side of her centaur-kitsune-like body.

"Whatever you are trying to do, I won't let you!" She held one arm over his neck, avoiding that he can reach the ground, while the other hand was unbuckling his belt.

Zeke smirked and grasped Nanabi's arm, before activating Energy Drain. At the beginning, Nanabi ignored it and smirked as she successfully lowered his pants, before throwing them away.

Then she started to massage his dick and smirked. "Now let's see how you will resist me, little boy." She concluded with a seductive tone, which Zeke gave off some reaction.

Zeke just grasped the other hand that was touching his dick a bit too much and also used Energy Drain from that hand, doubling the absorption rate. He also tried to pull the hands away, to avoid Nanabi getting suspicious.

However, just as Zeke was filled up with energy, Nanabi's eyes widened and stepped back from Zeke. "W… What did you do?!"

Standing without pants, Zeke just threw the rest of Pumpkin inside his inventory and brought out Jackal. He needs serious damage in a consecutive manner, and this gun is good enough for it.

He smiled and aimed Jackal at her while removing Angel Halo from his mouth with the other hand. "Just making things more balanced."

Then he pressed the trigger, and a holy bullet flew at Nanabi. Once again, she caught the bullet with one of her tails, however the results were surprising.

Her tail literally exploded, but the bullet was definitely stopped.

Zeke's smile widened at the result he obtained by weakening Nanabi's defenses, adding the Holy attribute of the bullet, the manner at which they are built and her naivety, he was sure he could win if he tried enough.

Nanabi seemed to be getting serious, since she placed a leaf over her head and started to charge her magic. "Then I'll take you out immediately!" As she said that, the tail that exploded magically recovered.

Zeke dashed at Nanabi with the intent of slashing at her neck, however she backed away, even if she didn't expect Zeke to be twice as fast as before.

Dodging Demon Decapitation, she jumped away from Zeke, who aimed Jackal at her and pressed the trigger a couple of times. One bullet fell near Nanabi's front paws while the other passed just right over her ear, stunning her.

She grasped one of her large fox ears in pain, as the sound the bullet made was painfully echoing on her head.

Zeke used this opportunity to put back Jackal and bring out Pumpkin, before quickly rebuilding it on its Machine Gun mode.

At the beginning, Pumpkin might be weaker than Jackal, but as soon as he is in a pinch, the destructive power will exponentially surpass Jackal.

When he finished preparing Pumpkin, Nanabi recovered and fully charged her magic power. "Now… Prepare yourself!"

All 7 of her tails shot towards Zeke. He dodged one, but a second one slammed on his chest. Even if he had armor to protect his chest, the blow sent him rolling on the ground.

Before he could even try to stand up, another tail wrapped around his penis, making Zeke feel the softness of the fluffy tails. The fourth tail rubbed the tip of his dick, tickling him. The fifth rubbed the back of it, the sixth played with his balls, making his lower body feel numb, and the last one stroked his dick.

Zeke gritted his teeth as immense pleasure that he wasn't ready for assaulted him. He couldn't do anything but pant hot air, and then…

...He came on her tails…

This should count as a loss in the game…

Nanabi licked her lips and licked the cum that stained one of her tails. She tasted it and gulped. "It was a while since I had high-quality semen. I guess I'll keep you as my husband."

She approached Zeke, and soon she towered over him, as a smile extended over her face.

"This…" Zeke breathed out. Nanabi heard him and asked. "You have any last word?"

"...This… is…" There was a major difference between him and Luka… It was Critical Ecstasy.

It is a specific term used in the game, describing the heavily weakened state of a man when forced to ejaculate by a monster. Whenever he orgasms, no matter how strong he is, he will become frail and loses the ability to fight back against the monster who made him cum.

But, as a professional in terms of jacking off, Zeke was sure to not have any problem with this, as shouldn't anyone from his world…

"...This is a great pinch!" Aiming Pumpkin at Nanabi, Zeke slightly pushed himself up from the ground and pulled the trigger.

Nanabi's eyes widened in surprise, but she couldn't do anything but receive the attack.

She felt as if countless knives pierced through her body, pain assaulted her mind as she let out a scream.

She backed away little by little, unable to do anything. Her power was slightly weakened from Zeke's Energy Drain, and the use of Seven Moons, the technique she used against Zeke, also drained her magic power.

Now the question was if she was able to survive or not.

However, as she backed away from Zeke, she could feel the power behind Pumpkin's Machine Gun mode's bullets weaken, but they still hurt her a lot.

Soon, Zeke stopped, letting go of the trigger, then he looked at Nanabi, whose body was full of bleeding holes which didn't pierce through her body.

Well, after all the Machine Gun mode sacrifices power for speed, if he used the Long Barrel mode, she would be dead by now, which he wanted to avoid due to Nanabi's backing.

Zeke grasped Angel Halo tightly and approached the weakened Nanabi, before stabbing her through her chest.

Nanabi gradually lowered her head, looking at Angel Halo, and mused out with a weak voice. "...I guess it's my loss…"

She glowed, and turned into an injured 7-tailed fox. Zeke looked down on it and knelt down. Surprising Nanabi, he stroked her head and smiled a bit. "Sorry for the pain, I didn't have much choice…"

Understanding him, the sealed fox just nodded. Zeke sat down and took deep breaths.

Meanwhile, the first kitsune that he sealed appeared, and ran around nervously until it reached the sealed Nanabi.

Alice, back in her monster form, approached Zeke from behind with a pair of pants in her right hand. "Oi, idiot, put up some pants."

"Right…" Zeke weakly replied, now that the bonus Endurance he got from Nanabi was slowly going away, he felt weakened little by little. If things keep going on, he will fall unconscious again.

He slowly got up and tiredly pulled up his pants, covering his junk. Then he buckled up his belt before sitting down again.

Alice glanced at the sealed Nanabi and then back at Zeke. "Still, congratulations for defeating a 7 tailed Kitsune."

"If it wasn't for not being subjected to Critical Ecstasy, then I would have already lost…" Defeating Nanabi? He just took her by surprise in the right moment.

Suddenly, the rusty door that Nanabi was guarding opened up, and yet another kitsune appeared. This time it was someone who looked at the same age of the white-furred kitsune he and Luka encountered near the entrance of the Treasure Cove.

She had golden long hair with a white tip on all 9 of her tails. Covering her petite body was a miko outfit with a purple long skirt and wooden sandals with tall heels.

She was holding a closed fan in one hand and an ancient-looking bell in the other.

"..." Zeke was a bit speechless at the destiny who doesn't even want to let him fall unconscious in peace, by letting one of the Four Heavenly Knights, Tamamo-no-mae, appear in front of him.


	28. Chapter 28

Tamamo looked down on the two foxes and crouched down. She put the bell in the hand that was holding the fan and said. "Sorry, you two. You became like that just as I moved onto the treasury. I'll give you a tiny bit of my power."

Then she used her free hand to pat the white fox, and infused a bit of power inside her, making her turn back to her original form.

"Wawawa…" She quickly hid behind Tamamo's back, looking at Zeke with an hint of fear.

"Nanabi… It will take me a little longer to return you. Sorry, but I'll have to do it later. Kitsu, go to help your senior."

"Y-Yes…" Stealing glances to Zeke, she approached Nanabi and cupped her hands together over Nanabi, before doing her best to use healing magic on Nanabi.

Meanwhile, Tamamo turned towards Zeke and Alice. "Humm… So you're the one that Granberia was talking about? What's your name?"

"...Zeke… Zeke Conquest… Oh god, Alice, give me some of your energy…" He grasped Alice's hand and used Energy Drain, slowly filling up his Endurance and Stamina.

Tamamo's eyes widened a bit seeing what he was doing and asked. "You can also drain people's energy? No wonder Nanabi lost."

As he drained enough energy to not feel in the brink of unconsciousness, he shook his head. "No, Energy Drain also has a limit, it is all thanks to the factor of surprise, or we would never have this conversation."

He let go of Alice and stood on his feet. He fixed better his pants and held both Pumpkin and Angel Halo. He got ready for a serious conversation with Tamamo, before he found her sniffing his body.

After some seconds, she commented. "You're cute! You'd be a good mate!"

Zeke raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. "No way I'm going down on a little girl."

"Fufu, don't mind that, I'm much older than it seems! C'mon, I want to play with someone like you on my bed…"

"If someone told me: 'Hey, I'm a girl, but I'm trapped in the body of a boy, so don't mind the details!', I would have passed to violence. I'm not much of someone who likes more what is inside a person rather than looks, of course I would look at both inside and outside."

Tamamo giggled at him and said. "You sure about following that road? You won't find anyone better than me."

"Can we just change the subject?! I went all the way here to get that bell you are holding, not to give away my only source of fun." Zeke pointed to the bell on Tamamo's hands. She glanced down and her expression turned mischievous.

"So you also want Poseidon's Bell? Indeed, crossing over to Sentora is so annoying, but you're too late. Honestly, it doesn't really matter to me, but Alma Elma is so annoying…"

"..." Zeke remained silent, disappointing Tamamo, since she expected a bigger reaction at the mention of Alma Elma in the matter concerning the storm between Sentora and Ilias Continent.

"You already knew it, didn't you?" She pointed Zeke with her fan, and he nodded. "I'm not stupid, the only monsters that could cause such a big damage surpass the Queen-class monsters, and Alma Elma is the only one I know that could have caused it."

"...Fair enough. Anyway, if you want this bell, what are you going to do?"

"Are you fucking crazy? I'm not going to fight you, nada, nein, no. I had a hard time against Nanabi and I couldn't do anything to Granberia even with my strongest attack. I'm just going to wait for another opportunity."

Tamamo pouted and said. "You're no fun."

"I think the correct term is 'Smart'." Alice corrected Tamamo, knowing that his thoughts were correct.

Hearing Alice, Tamamo laughed. "Haha, that's surprising… That human caught your interest, Monster Lord?"

Being called with her title, Alice glanced at Zeke, who still looked unimpressed from anything. She frowned a bit and asked. "Nothing? Me being the Monster Lord doesn't do anything to you?"

"Once again, you think I'm a idiot? I knew that many days ago."

Alice's fists started to tremble in annoyance at the tone Zeke was using, but she calmed down by throwing out a long sigh. "You know what? Forget about it."

"Anyway, I'm going to take the bell…" Tamamo said, but trailed off when the white twin-tailed kitsune called Kitsu whispered something to her ears.

"Hmm… I see… So you saved her life, Zeke? Then, as the leader of the Kitsunes, I must thank you."

Tamamo walked up to Zeke and asked. "How do you want me to thank you? Delicious thin fried tofu? Or do you want to touch my special fluffy tail?"

"Is the Poseidon's Bell also an option? I don't want to wait weeks or months to get an opportunity to go to Sentora."

Tamamo smiled and commented his choices. "That's what I expected. Well then, here you go."

She handed over the bell, and the notification's number went up of 1, reaching 2 if you include the completed quest from Nanabi's defeat.

Zeke grasped the bell and raised it over his head. "Fucking finally!"

Tamamo giggled and placed both of her hands over the sealed Nanabi and the white kitsune, before vanishing, leaving Alice and Zeke alone.

Alice looked at Zeke and asked. "If you already knew about me, why you didn't do anything?"

"What should I have done?"

"Y-You…" No matter how much Alice thought, she couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. Usually humans are frightened from her, but not only Zeke didn't care at all, his house was also outside her reach, so, even if she was evil, she couldn't do anything to his family.

Zeke just patted her back, making her look at him, and Zeke said. "Just don't mind it, you being the Monster Lord doesn't change much, it is even better for me to achieve coexistence. You are the leader of the monsters so everything you say has a weight."

"You do know that even if I try a political approach, the humans will refuse anything I say, right?" Alice started to doubt Zeke's smartness and questioned his words.

Zeke smirked and just replied. "It will be alright after I concluded my plans, you just need to do what you want until then. Give me a bit of trust, won't you?"

"No."

Zeke immediately turned his gaze downcast and said. "That hurts my heart…"

Alice facepalmed and gave an exasperated sigh. However, inside, she was glad that things didn't change at all.

"Anyway, let's go outside, the other idiot is waiting for us." Alice said before slithering away. However, she noticed that Zeke wasn't moving from his spot. She turned around and seen him playing around with the quest screen.

Zeke glanced at her and said. "Can you wait a bit, there is still something I must do."

Alice went behind him and looked at what was he looking at.

**[Survive(Hard): Self-explanatory. Reward: 15 Bonus Points.]**

**[DON'T touch Fluffy Tail: Get the Poseidon's Bell before Tamamo-no-mae takes it with her. Reward: 50 Bonus Points, 1 Super Spin.]**

"Oh? You have a Super Spin?" Alice murmured with an hint of surprise, forgetting about Luka outside the Treasure Cove.

Zeke nodded and opened the spin screen, before pressing Super Spin with excitement. The first one gave him a Sun Authority, and he was curious about what he will get now.

B.

"Hmm…" Zeke looked at the B with a raised eyebrow, but it was better than D or C from the Daily Spin. And what is the reward…?

**[You have received: Evil God's Immortal Blood]**

"PFFFT!" Zeke choked on his own saliva, before he started to cough. Meanwhile a drop of of red blood condensed from the screen, and Alice placed one finger over it, making the drop of blood float over her finger.

She could feel a mysterious presence coming from it and asked. "This comes from an Evil God? I didn't think this would be B-ranked…"

Zeke recovered and explained. "It's… It's because that thing is in not completed yet. If everything was here, then it would be ranked as S, since it would make me immune to any elements except for light and can do great things later."

His eyes awkwardly shifted to the drop of blood, knowing its story already… Was he supposed to be Yun Che or what?

"...Just pass it on my mouth."

Alice shrugged and made the drop of blood float towards Zeke. He opened his mouth and gulped down the Evil God's Immortal Blood.

Zeke felt a stinging sensation on his tongue, before his body was suddenly covered in vein-like red markings.

Since he didn't have a pair of Profound Veins, the thing won't hurt him in the slightest and directly skip the process, creating the new Profound Veins.

Little by little, Zeke was feeling some sort of shift inside his body. The movements inside him made him feel strange, but it wasn't annoying or anything like that.

A minute later, the red markings vanished, and Zeke felt extremely light, as if he could breathe with his own body instead of just his nose.

In fact, he felt like he had 54 more nostrils all around his body.

Alice just watched him the entire time, and asked. "So… Now?"

Zeke looked at his hands, and tightened one of his fists. In the next moment, his muscles got slightly bulkier and his purple eyes turned red. He could feel his lifeforce increasing immensely, and opened his Profile.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter.**

**…**

**Strength: 100 (50 x 2)**

**Endurance: 10 (40 - 30)**

**Constitution: 84 (42 x 2)**

**Dexterity: 92 (46 x 2)**

**Magic: 2 (1 x 2)**

**Bonus Stats: 65**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo, Energy Drain(Minor), Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts.]**

"So Evil Soul consumes 30 Endurance points…" Zeke felt his body slowly getting tired, which means that his base should be around the early Nascent Profound Realm in Against the Gods' terms.

He deactivated Evil Soul, one of the 7 stages of the Evil God's Forbidden Arts, and he turned back to normal.

"Alright, let's go back out, we have the bell and everything."

Alice nodded and followed after Zeke, who started to fix the stats on his profile.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter.**

**…**

**Strength: 60 (Max: 240)**

**Endurance: 55 (Max: 110)**

**Constitution: 62 (Max: 248)**

**Dexterity: 66 (Max: 264)**

**Magic: 1 (Max: 4)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo, Energy Drain(Minor), Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts.**


	29. Chapter 29

They came out from the Treasure Cove, and Luka approached them. "Are you guys alright?!"

Zeke smirked and took out the Poseidon's Bell from his inventory. "We got it."

Luka glanced at ut for a moment before he looked back to Zeke. "Still, are you okay? You fought a strong-looking monster back then."

Zeke was a bit moved that Luka thought about his friends before the object, but he nodded. "Yeah, it was hard, but after a couple of tricks, I won."

The little hero sighed in relief and smiled. "So that is the Poseidon's Bell?"

"Yeah." Zeke put it back on his inventory and dusted off his hands. "Now it's time to go back at Iliasport and get the fuck out from here."

And so, the party traveled back to Iliasport. It was late evening, and little by little, everyone was going back to sleep to work from the next morning. However, Luka located someone who looked ready to travel, and that looked competent enough.

"Excuse me… We'd like to take a ship to the Sentora continent." Luka asked to the person that looked like a captain.

The guy laughed and said. "Haha! You must be joking, young boy. You know what happens to any ship that leaves here, right?"

Zeke took out the Poseidon's Bell from his inventory and showed it to the captain. "If you hang the Poseidon's Bell at the bow of the ship, it should be alright."

"...Don't be ridiculous. If such a dirty bell would let me avoid storms, I'd be rich."

"But… _*Sigh*_ I'm too tired to continue this type of conversation. Alice, you are good at magic, right? Do something."

Alice sighed and said. "For this time I will do it, step aside."

Alice pushed Zeke and Luka out of the way and got in front of the captain. He got a cheeky grin on his face and said. "Ohh… What a fine woman. If it's you, I can give you another type of ride."

Alice extended her index finger on the spot between the captain's eyes, and her eyes glinted a bit.

"You want to take us to Sentora continent."

The captain's eyes turned blank and repeated. "I want to take you to Sentora continent."

Alice glanced behind to Zeke and Luka with a smug face. "See this? I can make him say whatever I want. Ahem… You like sucking dicks."

"I like sucking dicks."

"He believes it too!"

"Ugh…" Zeke started to get weird thoughts from this situation and felt disgusted.

Alice deactivated her hypnosis, and the captain's posture got straight. He turned around and shouted to his crew. "Oi! You all! Pack up your fishing stuff and get ready for departure!"

His crew was surprised at his decision and almost let drop their stuff.

"Eh…? Uh… Ro… Roger!"

The sailors began to hastily prepare the ship. As they worked, Alice proudly said to Zeke and Luka. "Haha. These are the eyes that powerful beings have. Using them I can charm, confuse, petrify, or cause someone to faint at my will."

"That's awfully convenient…" Luka commented, while Zeke whistled in surprise. "That's a lot. Thanks for the help, by the way."

"Hmph, don't get it wrong, it is because I don't want to deal with this type of argument, too."

Meanwhile, the captain patted Alice's shoulder, remove his hat, and said. "We're ready to depart! Please board!"

One of the sailors in the ship yelled out. "Captain! Where are we taking these people? Who are they, anyway?"

"You idiot! Watch your mouth in front of these fine people! These fine travelers are… Who again?" The captain turned back to the party with a curious look.

Alice snorted and slapped the captain's hand away from her shoulder. "It doesn't matter, let's just board."

And so, they were able to get a ride to Sentora continent…

…

Now, it was night, Luka went to sleep, while Zeke was forced to train once again. Wielding Angel Halo with one hand, he faced Alice.

"That's right… Stabilize your upper body, step forward with your sword…"

Zeke kicked the ground and approached Alice, who ordered him again. "And now quickly thrust at me as I showed you."

He stomped the floor, anchoring his feet on the wood, and pushed Angel Halo to Alice, who blocked the attack with a scimitar she got from one of the sailors, charged with dark magic to avoid that the weapon breaks.

Zeke straightened his right arm, which was holding Angel Halo, and instead of pushing with his arm, he pushed with his feet, putting the strength of his entire body behind that attack

However, as always, he was unable to make Alice move an inch.

Alice pushed Angel Halo away and said. "It wasn't bad, you need to try that in actual combat now, instead of just sparring."

Zeke nodded with gratitude and sheathed Angel Halo. Meanwhile, Alice gave another history lesson concerning the technique.

"It is said that Bloody Fernandez mastered this technique, and covered the battlefield with her bloody thrusts. Using this Blood Fissure Thunder Thrust technique, she killed her enemies one after another, making a lake of blood."

"Yeah… I'm just going to call it Thunder Thrust, it feels better."

"Do whatever you want… Anyway, I'm interested to the Immortal Blood you recently got. Who is this 'Evil God'?"

Zeke understood what Alice was asking. In this world, there are only 2 gods, Ilias and the Dark Goddess Alipheese. If someone who claims to have something regarding a third god appears, things will get weird."

"Well… The entire story will be quite long, so I will just talk about the Evil God. He is called as such because of something that happened between him and another entity, but as I said before, the Evil God's Immortal Blood is far from completed.

There are 6 beads called Evil God's Seeds, and if one of them will be absorbed from the Divine Veins inside me, I will gain complete immunity to the element the Evil God's Seed represented, such as fire, water, lightning, air, earth and darkness.

Then there is also… A special ability connected to it, you can call them 7 gates, I can open the first one, increasing my power, but it also consumes my stamina by a lot. Unfortunately the last 2 gates are locked, and to unlock them I must talk to the Evil God's wife about then. Due to these restrictions, it is ranked as B."

After a long explanation, Alice nodded in understanding. "So he's just a person you guys call Evil God? I see…"

Zeke's eyebrows twitched. 'If she knew what he truly was…'

Technically, the Evil God is much higher in ranks and power than Ilias. Ilias was a self-proclaimed Goddess of Creation who was just the incarnation of the light energy in the universe and found this planet.

However, the Evil God had absolute control over 6 out of 7 elements, unable to control light, and also legitimately created a world that was as big as a small star, earning the title of Creation God instead of calling himself as such.

_*Splash!*_ The loud sound of water slamming into the ship snapped out Zeke from his thoughts, he turned around and rushed towards the border, looking down.

A storm appeared in full power out of nowhere, trying to take down the ship.

From the bow of the ship, the Poseidon's Bell glowed with a soft ethereal light, and the ship didn't move of a single inch in front of the storm.

But…

**[Notification(1)]**

Zeke glanced at his side and opened his Quest list.

**[Pirate Lord of the Sentorean Sea: Someone threatens your voyage? Bring your sword and flintlock and kick the threat out of your ship, Jack Sparrow. Reward: 50 Bonus Points, 1 Super Spin, Title: Pirate Lord.]**

"Goddammit, here she comes…" Zeke sighed and turned around, preparing Angel Halo. He put Pumpkin away because he was nowhere near to safe to use that gun.

He didn't want to destroy the ship with the Imperial Arm, and it would be annoying on his back if it was useless.

Behind him, the storm vanished, and a pair of hands lightly hugged him from behind. "Hello~!"


	30. Chapter 30

"AAHHH!" Zeke got scared at the sudden presence of someone behind him and pulled himself away from the entity. Zeke went in the middle of the bow of the ship and turned around, with Angel Halo ready.

But the first thing that he saw wasn't the person who greeted him, but just a slightly blurred sight.

He rubbed his eyes and opened them again, and then he saw a woman right in front of him.

"Shit!" Zeke jumped at her sudden reappearance in front of him and backed away.

The woman in front of him licked her lips and said. "I see… So you're that human. The boy that caught Alice's eye… You look delicious."

"So I have been told…" Zeke took a stance and smiled bitterly, this is going to be hard to deal with…

The woman in front of him was wearing revealing clothes, revealing her big cleavage and only black panties covering her nether region, a dark blue coat was hanging from her shoulders and dark stockings covered her legs.

Her hair was long and purple, red eyes glared at him with lust, a pair of curved horns sprouted out from her head, and demonic wings and tail could be seen on her back.

Just looking at Alma Elma, Zeke could feel his boner touching his pants, but that was too fast for it to be only her looks… Was this what Alice meant by "Queen-class Succubus' magical charms"?

Now he understood, he was getting aroused just from standing in front of her.

Alma Elma looked at Alice, who was standing in a corner, and said. "Lord Alice… According to your order, I'll exterminate the Hero who's attacking monsters. May I execute your orders of defense?"

"I'm not a hero." Zeke warned, but it seems it fell on the deaf ear.

Alice glanced at Zeke, and sighed. "...I don't give exceptions, I'm just observing this boy. I'm not protecting him, nor giving special treatments."

'That bitch…' Zeke glared at Alice, who just ignored him.

Alma Elma laughed. "Haha… I didn't think you'd say that. But I understand." She turned towards Zeke and landed on the ground with her feet. "It's like that, Zeky. I won't let you through this area."

She disappeared again, and the next moment, Zeke was on the ground, pinned down. Looking up, he saw Alma Elma licking her lips. "I heard from Tamamo that you are quite particular, I wonder how you taste."

Oh shit, no handicap like in the original story?!

Zeke panicked and used Evil Soul, before struggling from her grasp. However, no matter how much he tried with his 120 points in strength, Alma Elma didn't move an inch.

Curious about the sudden increase of strength, Alma Elma tilted her head and said. "So this is why Tamamo said you were interesting?"

Zeke couldn't use the skill related to Evil Soul, because he was blocked, so… He is going to get raped, 100% of chances that it will happen…

"So… Let's get more comfortable, shall we?" As soon as Alma Elma said that, Zeke and Alma Elma were teleported inside a bedroom.

Zeke started to sweat cold at a certain thought, but Alma Elma said. "Don't worry, we are still in the ship. It would be annoying teleporting directly to my home, after all it is quite far. B-U-T…"

She trailed off, dragging a finger from Zeke's chest to his crotch. "I'll make sure to taste every part of you…"

Her tail's tip opened, revealing some sort of mouth. Zeke gulped down a mouthful of saliva since Alma Elma wasn't giving him any opportunity to do something.

As expected of the Queen Succubus, she knows how to enjoy herself without harming the man, unlike those other monsters who are easy to see through.

The mouth on the tail bit on Zeke's pants, and lowered them carefully, revealing his already erected dick.

Alma Elma giggled and dragged a finger across the base. "That's a cute one. You know, a lot of time passed since I had a proper meal, so I'll skip the small steps."

Saying that, she moved one hand on her pantues and moved it, revealing her pussy. Using the opportunity that Zeke had now that he had a free arm, Zeke charged his fist and threw it at Alma Elma. "Falling Moon Sinking Sta-!"

***Pat!***

"...Wha…?" Alma Elma easily caught his Falling Moon Sinking Star with a palm, which had a strength comparable to 1200 points at that moment.

Alma Elma looked at her twitching palm, and then back at Zeke, who was tired from using that ability. Her eyes narrowed and a mischievous smile spread across her face. "Hehehe… That was a strong one, I didn't expect that a boy like you could be this strong, but it seems that it isn't without a price."

Now that Zeke was weakened, and lost any hope to beat Alma Elma, she dragged his dick towards her pussy, and pushed it inside.

Zeke's body twitched at the tightness he was feeling inside. Seeing his confused and tired expression, Alma Elma smirked. "You like it?"

The only answer she received was Zeke deactivating Evil Soul. She giggled and started moving her hips up and down, meanwhile, Zeke was weakly pushing her away.

Just after a single minute of teasing, Zeke came inside her. He took deep breaths while Alma Elma stopped, and held up her hips, pulling out his still erect dick from it.

She looked down on him and asked with a sweet tone. "So, you still want to continue or should I end this?"

This was a trap, if Zeke said to continue, then she will continue, but if he wants to end this then she will devour him with her tail.

Of course Zeke didn't know that, because in his mind there was…

...The best uno reverse card moment of his entire life.

Suddenly, Zeke used Evil Soul, but he didn't stop there. He also activated the second stage, Burning Heart. It was possible only thanks to the usage of Energy Drain that he used while feigning to struggle. Otherwise his body would explode from his endurance going below 0.

His strength reached 360 points, and coupled with Alma Elma lowering her guard, thinking that she caused Zeke to reach Critical Ecstasy, Zeke pushed her down on the other side of the bed.

"Ah?" Of course Alma Elma was surprised from the sudden event, and looked up to Zeke, who grasped her legs and widened them apart from each other. "You asked for it, bitch!"

Now that Zeke had more free movements and an idea about the area where her g-spot was from how Alma Elma was moving, he is going to take revenge.

Using Energy Drain to recover the stamina he is losing with time, he clenched his butt and penetrated Alma Elma again.

V-card? Now that shit is burned down, fuck it!

Alma Elma softly moaned and looked at Zeke with amusement. "You want to take the lead? I didn't expect that… But no matter, even if you don't have Critical Ecstasy, I will win."

"Win?" Zeke asked while he kept enjoying her pussy, then he maniacally smiled and said with an ominous tone. "There's no race, this is going to be a non-stop marathon, bat winged freak!"

He summoned his inventory and took out a box of viagra, before placing it in a nearby desk.

Alma Elma started to look at him with a curious face after she heard what Zeke was trying to do, and asked. "You want to go until you are tired?"

"Until YOU are tired!"

He twisted her body upside down, and grasped the base of her wings, before using Energy Drain there.

"Hiiii!" Alma Elma felt an extremely cold sensation and felt her body freeze, while Zeke pumped in the second load. As she realized that she is currently stuck, an ominous feeling reached her.

"Third round!"

Suddenly, a thought reached Alma Elma's mind. _'Hmph, he is just human… So he will get tired. He must been trying to bluff.'_

Being a Succubus, the thing that she wished the most was pleasure, but due to the Critical Ecstasy in every humans, she and every other succubus trained only their sexual skills since birth.

Endurance? She only gained that by her own power, not training. She might not be able to match a machine, but she can empty up an entire city.

She could last at least an entire week, so she doubted Zeke can do the same, after all she is the Queen Succubus. There is no way she will be beaten from a human in sex!

So, when Zeke will be tired, he will let go of her unexpected weak point on the joint between her wings and her back, and then she will devour him.

**[Half a hour later]**

"41th round!"

Any time by now…

**[Any-time-by-now later]**

"I… I feel full… Ugh…" Alma Elma complained, a bulge grew up in her womb, which was visible through her abdomen.

Her entire body was limp on the bed, with Zeke still holding on her weak point and moving his hip. She didn't know what was happening, she should have lasted a week, not 12 hours!

For the entire night, Zeke kept draining her stamina, and now that she didn't have anymore of it, he could only stop and deactivate both Evil Soul and Burning Heart before his own stamina disappears.

Zeke got already used from her aphrodisiac smell and her magical charm, so he didn't have any problem sticking out his dick from her voluntarily.

He even emptied the box of viagra, it is still a miracle how he was still alive after eating a box-worth of viagra, or after cumming inside her so many times… Either way, he broke a couple of world records back in his world.

Zeke slapped down Alma Elma's ass, letting her sprawl her body in the bed. He grasped the coat that she was still wearing and used it as an handkerchief to clean off his penis, then he picked his pants from the ground and pulled them up.

"Uuuu… Too much…" Alma Elma moaned, before she teleported away.

A notification appeared at his side, making Zeke smirk.

He clicked on it, and the quest list appeared. He turned in the last quest he received, gaining 50 Bonus Points, a super spin, and a title.

"Alright…" Zeke stretched his body, and headed outside.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 60 (Max: 240)**

**Endurance: 55 (Max: 110)**

**Constitution: 62 (Max: 248)**

**Dexterity: 66 (Max: 264)**

**Magic: 1 (Max: 4)**

**Bonus Stats: 50**

**…**

**Skills: Sun Authority: Leo, Energy Drain(Minor), Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts.**


	31. Chapter 31

Zeke opened the doors to get outside, and let the rays of light brighten his face.

Alice, in her human form, and Luka turned around and noticed him. Luka just waved at him. "Good morning."

Zeke nodded back, and looked at Alice, who had an expression that looked as if she saw her dead mother coming back to life.

"Y-Y-Y-You…" Of course she was surprised, Alma Elma and Zeke were the entire time in a room having sex, how could she think that Zeke will survive? And yet, here he is…

"Yeah, yeah. I already deal with Alma Elma."

And one day I'll deal with you… That was on Zeke's thoughts while he was looking at Alice.

Luka choked on his own saliva and coughed. "_*Cough*_ Alma Elma?! The Heavenly Knight of Wind?! _*Cough!*_"

"Yep, that's her. She was the one causing the storm, so I dealt with her."

"HOW?! SHE WAS RAPING YOU THE ENTIRE NIGHT!" Alice shouted at Zeke in shock.

And he only answered by shaking his head. "I raped her back."

""...Come again?"" Both Luka and Alice asked at the same time.

"I passed the entire night spamming Energy Drain on her and eating viagra. Also, if you grab the joint between her wings and her back, she won't move."

Alice covered her face with both of her hands and moaned in an exasperated tone. "I can't believe it…"

Meanwhile, Luka stuttered. "Y-You broke one of Ilias' commandments…"

Zeke sighed and approached Luka, before grasping his shoulders and looking directly on his eyes. "Luka, I know how you feel, and I respect your religion. But I don't give a fuck about some commandments coming from a God that I didn't know existed a couple of weeks ago. I don't even pray for her, so what she wants is not my concern. Also, I gained a Super Spin, totally worth it."

"A what?" Luka asked, while Alice raised her head at the mention of Super Spin, and approached Zeke.

"Did you already use it?" Knowing what bullshit Zeke would take out with a Super Spin was some sort of drug for Alice. He already got a cheat to be invulnerable to weapons and something that belonged to an Evil God that she never heard about, what else will come out?

Zeke shook his head, and summoned the Spin screen, where both a Daily Spin and a Super Spin were lying inside it.

"Let's use the normal one first."

Zeke pressed Daily Spin, and all 3 of them looked at the slot.

D.

**[You have received: Chocolate Cake.]**

A big plate with a chocolate cake appeared on Zeke's hands, which was snatched immediately from Alice.

She sniffed it a bit and smiled, before licking her lips. "I'm going to have breakfast now."

Zeke and Luka sighed, they also wanted to have a slice of cake, but they doubted that Alice would give them one… And holy shit she ate it whole?!

"That was nice…" Alice said while stroking her belly and licking her lips. Then she looked at Zeke and said. "Use the other one."

Zeke could just shake his head at her behavior, but he pressed Super Spin anyway.

The three of them looked at the slot once again, and…

A!

**[You have received: Mantra of Wrath.]**

"Huh… I don't think I've heard of this ooooo… Oh." Zeke trailed off as a strange feeling burned through him. Suddenly, another screen appeared beside him.

**[Your skills have exceeded a certain number, they will be split in:**

**Active: Skills that can be used as you wish.**

**Passive: Skills that will always be active.**

**Hybrid: Skills that can be activated further than they are already.]**

**[Warning: the skill 'Mantra of Wrath' changed your very core, Magic is turned into Mantra. You can't upgrade Mantra with Bonus Points.]**

"...Hey, is everything alright?" Luka asked Zeke. He snapped out from his thoughts and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a bit distracted…"

He snapped his fingers and opened his Profile. "Now let's fix things that should be fixed…"

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 60 **

**Endurance: 55 **

**Constitution: 62**

**Dexterity: 66 **

**Mantra: 1**

**Bonus Stats: 50**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath]**

Now that they are approaching Sentora, he needs a proper upgrade. After all, the monsters over there are stronger than they were in Ilias Continent.

So, he must ignore Endurance for now, and concentrate on the other 3 stats. But first, let's round up the number to 60…

Now let's split the 45 Bonus Points…

10 on Constitution, 20 on Strength, and 15 on Dexterity… This should be good enough. He will later upgrade Endurance so he can resist the effects of Burning Heart.

Now, let's see what is this Mantra of Wrath…

**[Mantra of Wrath: Destruction comes from Anger, Destruction comes from Strength, so Anger is Strength. Increase your Mantra with the power of wrath! Angrier… Stronger… Destructive! Once your anger reaches a certain point, you are able to transform.]**

...The heck? First Yun Che and now Asura? Then will he get Kurama and imitate Naruto or what?

...WAIT!

"I am a _what?!_"

"Hmm?" Alice and Luka looked at his Profile, and their eyes fell on his Race.

"...You are a Demigod?!" Luka shouted in surprise, while Alice felt something wrong with Zeke and looked at him. Her eyes widened and yelled. "What happened to your arms?!"

"Huh?" Zeke looked down on his arms and saw… What the fuck are those metallic arms?!

"What the fuck?!" Too much weird shit was happening today, now Zeke had familiar-looking metallic arms.

He slowly calmed down, and looked his arms with a better look. "...You know, they aren't that bad."

"...So… You became a God, just like that?" Luka asked with a dumbfounded tone, while Zeke shook his head. "Not the one you are thinking about… It's something from my place. Anyway, how much time do we need to reach Sentora? I lost my sense of time while I was reversing the situation with Alma Elma."

"We are almost there." Alice replied, and Zeke turned to the front side of the ship. "Oh, I see it."

Alice and Luka turned around, but Luka just replied. "I can't see it."

"I can, but you shouldn't be able to do it…" Alice looked weirdly at Zeke, who shrugged and said. "It must be my enhanced eyesight…"

He became a Demigod, so changes on his body should be expected. It is a shame his power didn't change. But at least his eyes are purified, while before he was approaching the point where he needed a pair of glasses.

Zeke looked at the continent far away from the ship, his new right metallic arm rested on Angel Halo, and then his sight turned back to his Profile, where another thing attracted his attention.

**[Pirate Lord: Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate! So what are you waiting for? Grab the helm of your ship and sail! Be feared in the seven seas! Control your ship like the back of your hand! Gather your crew, and attack anyone in your view!]**

"...Whatever." It seemed useless so Zeke ignored it and closed his Profile. Now he should prepare himself to step in Port Natalia, the city where they are going to stop, and the first step in Sentora continent.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 80 (Max: 320) (+Mantra: 321)**

**Endurance: 55 (Max: 110) (+Mantra: 111)**

**Constitution: 72 (Max: 288) (+Mantra: 289)**

**Dexterity: 81 (Max: 324) (+Mantra: 325)**

**Mantra: 1 (Max: Infinite)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath.**


	32. Chapter 32

As the party was approaching Sentora, Alma Elma was walking across the halls of the Monster Lord's Castle. She felt heavy, and was holding her womb with a tired look.

As she walked, Granberia found her and panicked, before going to her side. "Hey! Are you alright?!"

Alma Elma weakly looked at her and gave her a tired smile. "Y-Yeah… I just… feel full…"

"Full?" Granberia looked down, and noticed the bulge on her womb. "Holy crap! How many did you raped?!"

"...I was the one raped…"

Granberia had a dumbfounded face, and stood silent for a few seconds. "Come again?"

"Zeky was full of energy, he's the little boy you talked about… He raped me the entire night, non-stop… He filled me up… I need to release the load… A little help…?"

Granberia nodded and carried Alma Elma back to her room, then she left her there before the unpleasant smell of sperm could reach her nose. On the hall, she encountered Tamamo.

"Ah, Granberia. I sensed that Alma Elma is here, did she get defeated?" Tamamo asked, but Granberia just exasperatedly stroked the spot between her eyebrows. "Not quite…"

Then she explained what Alma Elma told her to Tamamo. In the end, Tamamo loudly laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! A Queen Succubus defeated on her own game?! I never heard of such a joke! Hahahaha! He probably drained her stamina while he raped her…" She tried to hold back her laugh before her stomach would hurt from it.

Meanwhile, Granberia raised an eyebrow. "Drain her stamina?"

"Yeah, that boy has some particular things with him, I'm not going to lie. He might even surprise you."

Granberia put an hand on her chin and talked to herself. "...When I met him for the first time, he was still a boy just capable of aim and pulling a trigger, and even then he was able to push me back when I tried my best to hold my ground. However that costed him the entirety of his forces. If you think he's so much stronger… Shall I check him out?"

Seeing Granberia smiling, Tamamo opened her fan to cover a smirk coming on her face. "Hehe… Let's see how she will fuck this up."

Nowadays it seems that the boy, Zeke, could deal with the Four Heavenly Knights by some sort of luck.

With Granberia, there was Alice. With her, there was Kitsu. With Alma Elma… Well, she didn't expect that Zeke was able to make her stop her movements and rape her.

Probably he will save himself this time, too. In a way or another.

Meanwhile, the ship that Zeke and his party took reached Sentora, more precisely, Port Natalia.

As soon as the ship reached the port, Zeke immediately took off, without Luka knowing. Behind him, Alice was following him. "Why did we get away so fast?"

"...I didn't want Luka to know." Zeke replied, making Alice raise her eyebrows.

"That guy has a great potential, you saw how he was as strong as me back in the Treasure Cove when we fought the Spider Girl, right? In the same day we met, he was as strong as any human person in this Port Town."

This made Alice's eyes widen in surprise. "He was that weak?"

"Yeah. Unlike me, he doesn't have a system and he probably passes the entire day at training. He also doesn't look like he killed monsters yet, which is even more impressive at this point. If he followed us the entire time, his growth will be hindered from us."

Alice closed her eyes, and nodded. "I understand… That's a good idea. Changing argument, though, this place is quite lively."

Zeke also looked around, and noticed something he would never thought about seeing if he didn't know Monster Girl Quest. Mermaids.

This town has as many Mermaids as humans, and all of them were walking with the tip of their tails, making it look a bit awkward.

"And so, we are finally here, huh?" Zeke commented. At the beginning, he was a bit excited for it, but now it feels a bit hollow remembering that this is just the real beginning of the story. Now they are in the place where most of his decisions counts, before heading to Hellgondo to speak with the Four Heavenly Knights together, which may end up in a fight but who cares…

Alice was looking at World Traveler and said. "According to the book, Port Natalia is a port town that has a lot of Mermaids. This town accepts Mermaids as residents."

"I see…"

"By the way, what should be our way now? You said you had a plan to achieve coexistence, but I still don't have idea about what you want to do."

"Well, part of the plan was to give the Four Heavenly Knights a visit… or beating… Anyway, I must make them join me, and I doubt they would just say yes. And judging from Alma Elma being able to easily stop 1200 points of strength worth of power, I still have a long way before I can fight them."

"You can reach 1200?!" Alice looked at Zeke with surprise, but he just nodded. "I can, but it will tire me out pretty fast. If it wasn't for Energy Drain, I would be consumed from Alma Elma by this point… Where were we… Oh right, where should we go…"

After some seconds of thought, Zeke answered. "I guess we should go at San Ilia. I know there is a pretty big library, so I might find some sort of legend that is based on a true fact to look out for."

"Like the Four Spirits?" Alice asked.

"The what?" Zeke feigned ignorance, and Alice continued. "They are 4 spirits that are created from a specific element:

Gnome, the Spirit of Earth.

Undine, the Spirit of Water.

Salamander, the Spirit of Fire.

Sylph, the Spirit of Wind…"

"But then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked." Zeke threw in a joke, making Alice look confused. He just chuckled and waved her off. "Just an inside joke…"

Shrugging, Alice continued. "The Legendary Hero Heinrich wielded these 4 elements to defeat the 8th Monster Lord, so if you want to have a chance to beat the Four Heavenly Knights, you should pick the Spirits up. About their location… You're right, you should go to the library in San Ilia, they should have a book about them."

"Well, as long as everything goes right…" Zeke almost started to walk forward, but he was stopped from a beautiful Mermaid.

"Um… Excuse me… Mr. Traveler… Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Zeke sized up the mermaid as informations about her came out from his memory.

Meia, a stronger-than-average Mermaid. She needed help with something concerning her marriage with her husband, but he doesn't need details now… After all, there are still things to do.

"Yes, what do you need?" Zeke asked her.

Meia pointed to Angel Halo and said. "I noticed your sword, and couldn't help but think you weren't an ordinary person…"

"I will never look like an ordinary person dressed as I am now, but whatever… What do you want from me?"

Listening to Zeke, Meia slightly smiled and asked. "Would you be willing to listen to my story?"

Before Zeke could answer, a large sound belonging to an explosion ringed out, surprising everyone in the town. The shockwave caused from the explosion made many mermaids fall on the ground, Meia included.

She looked shocked and sat up, looking at the direction where smoke was ascending in the sky. "That place… Oh no, the Mermaid school!"

The mermaids stood up, some with the help of their lovers, and all the citizens ran towards the ruins of the building.

"What happened?!"

"Isn't that the Mermaid school? What happened?!"

The citizens surrounded the building, with some not doing anything but watching the other little mermaids coming out from the ruins.

Alice and Zeke also reached the place, and Alice sniffed the air. "I smell gunpowder… It seems like it was a bomb…"

Some soldiers tried to help the mermaids coming out, even if they were injured. A mermaid teacher was standing at the side, checking her students. "Thank goodness… It doesn't seem like too many were hurt."

"My tail got burnt…"

Zeke sighed and also went inside the ruins of the building.

"Where are you going?!" Alice yelled behind him, surprised. Zeke glanced back and replied. "To help."

Then, Zeke entered inside the building that was still going on fire. A couple of minutes later, he came out from the entrance with a couple of little mermaids hugging his waist and others following after him.

"Thank you, big brother!" One of them thanked Zeke, before Zeke pushed the ones with him away from his waist and said. "Go to your teacher, she will take care of you all."

"""Ok!""" The little mermaids, despite the injuries they received, reached their teacher safely. It was fortunate that monsters in Sentora had much stronger bodies than humans, or this would be a real tragedy.


	33. Chapter 33

After going in and out from the building a couple of times, Zeke tiredly turned beside Alice. "Alright, everyone seems… ok."

Despite having a couple of burns on his body, Zeke didn't look like he was hurt. But something was wrong with him, and Alice knows the reason.

"Zeke, you need to go to sleep."

Zeke raised an eyebrow and looked at Alice. "Huh, this is the first time you called me by name, isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter, you need to rest your mind now."

"Relax, it's nothin-" Before he continued, Alice flickered Zeke's forehead, and surprisingly, he fell down unconscious.

With an exasperated sigh, she picked him up. "This idiot… He didn't slept since 2 nights ago and wants to act tough."

No matter how much stamina Zeke had, his brain was another matter altogether. He has dealt with the Treasure Cove's Monsters, Nanabi, Tamamo and Alma Elma for an entire night. It is still a miracle how he was still up, but his own body could be responsible for this.

However, she couldn't help but be interested to him. He is clearly born somewhere near the continents, but she felt as if he was in a completely different world.

Sun Authority, before Zeke talked about a legend of a lion with impenetrable skin, protecting it from any blade. His Sun Authority came from that lion… She never heard of it.

Evil God's Immortal Blood, there is a God that is self-proclaimed Evil God because of a certain matter regarding his acquaintances, and is also immune to every element except light… She never heard of it.

Mantra of Wrath, a Demigod called Asura used it to increase his power by using his sorrow and rage for the kidnapping of his daughter and death of her wife to attack the other 7 Demigods who have their own Mantra… She never heard of it.

Pumpkin, a man, 1000 years ago, created 48 weapons called Imperial Arms that have powerful properties so that he could maintain his rule on his territory… She never heard of it.

Those stories didn't have any single bit of relation with each other, and yet Zeke talked about them as if they were real. There wasn't a single bit of lie, or he just didn't go in deep details. Anyway, the point that anything that comes out from him defied any logic…

Then there is this Omni Gacha, the direct source of his power. Zeke confirmed that he didn't have such a thing before, so it means that the 'Person' who 'kidnapped' him from his 'home' might have an hand on this case, but Zeke didn't seem to care at all about this.

The more she thought about it, the more she is getting confused.

She clearly knew a lot about him, from what he was doing to what is his favorite animal. She knew where she came from, she knew about his family, she also knew insignificant things such as his birthday… But there is that creepy feeling that she knew nothing about him, and it annoyed her a lot.

However, she didn't know how to solve it, Zeke already told her a lot, what else she didn't know?

Alipheese Fateburn 16th, the current generation's Monster Lord, didn't have the slightest idea about what to do with this creepy feeling.

…

"Now what the fuck is happening?" In a completely different place, more precisely, in Heaven, Ilias was looking at two different mirrors.

One of them had Luka, the boy she was obsessed, the most important piece of her plans.

Son of Lucifina, the second Seraph she created and nicknamed Daystar due to her signature move. She betrayed her 500 years ago and lived as a human until 10 years ago.

Son of Marcellus, distant descendant of the Legendary Hero Heinrich, who achieved something no human did, kill a Monster Lord at her full strength. With a mighty attack, he brought her down, however Heinrich also betrayed her and slaughtered many of her angels, earning the nickname of Angel Killer.

Luka is the son of a betrayer and the descendant of another one, but despite that, she felt potential inside him.

The potential to bring an happy end to her plans, she is grooming her as best as she could.

She cleaned Ilias Village, which was a xenophobic village before an epidemic spread out 10 years ago.

She gave a revelation to the strongest Adventurer in Iliasburg to teach Luka the art of war.

She gave him an objective, kill the Monster Lord, even if it was obstructed from his dreams of coexistence.

She built a path for him to reach San Ilia, where the sword that once belonged to Lucifina, Goddess Sword, was.

It is said that every monster would kneel in front of the one who wields the sword, but it was just a hidden meaning pointing to beheaded monsters at the feet of Lucifina when she still did her job properly.

Right now it is just an empty and fragile vessel, but once Luka will inject his Angelic Powers that he got from his mother inside the sword, it will reveal its full potential.

It is also one of the only 2 weapons capable of harming angels, which was useful for her plans when he himself will come to Heaven after she began her "Purification" in the mortal world.

But…

Zeke appeared.

Before, she didn't know what to do about him, he appeared near Ilias Village in the same spot a black lightning fell, which was probably the thing that "Created" him.

But apparently, he wasn't "Created", but "Transported" since he seems to have memories of his past.

Then he held a weird power that summoned even weirder things.

Jackal, the holy gun used against zombies and vampires, or so he explained it. When Zeke held that gun, Ilias felt a smile extend through her face.

Was he another one willing to follow her?

Was he strong enough to accompany Luka in his journey to complete her plans?

Was he another one willing to kill monsters?

Was he a possible important pawn of hers?

The answer of all these questions was NO.

Follow her? He never heard of her until Luka explained him who she was, and even then he didn't care!

Accompany Luka? He used the excuse of being a burden to him, and also stole 20 gold coins from him!

Kill monsters? He is wielding Angel Halo, the other weapon capable of harming Angels and had the Monster Lord herself behind his ass!

Be her pawn? She didn't have a single idea about what in 'herself-be-damned' fuck he is doing!

Then what are those things?

Impenetrability from any sort of weapons?

A gun that gets stronger the more he is in danger?

Powers belonging to an Evil God?

Become the Demigod of Wrath?

Is he a possible pawn or an april fool joke for her?!

This guy is **CRAZY!** THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY SUCH A PERSON SHOULD EXIST!

Then the most worrisome thing… He went in Enrika. She knew about the place because she felt an interference there, and sent a spy to look at the cause of the interference… What a surprise she received when she found out that Micaela lived there.

What did Zeke talk to her about? Did she also got married and Zeke was some sort of secret child? That's impossible, his own "System" as he calls it said he was human, until today though.

But it is impossible for him to know her plans. She also lied to her own allies.

Her plan was to turn Luka into the strongest and make her his enemy, then she will spew a massive amount of lies, letting her allies betray her and devour her for her energy, and when Luka defeats the one who devoured her, she will use the body as a cataclysm to turn into the Ultimate Being. Simple as that.

However, as she turned towards the other mirror, seeing an unconscious Zeke being carried from the Monster Lord, she couldn't help but feel something wrong.

Fortunately, one of her allies, Promestein, is preparing the only weapon capable of beat him, so she could feel safe when his head rolls down.


	34. Chapter 34

Zeke blinked, and found himself in another weird situation like at Iliasburg. But instead of a desolate land, this time he was in the insides of a palace.

Walls, floor, ceiling… No, wait, no ceiling, just floor and walls… They were made with unknown and precious materials.

Even the most beautiful women in an utopian world would not surprise him like now.

He noticed an old and powerful-looking man sitting in a throne at the other end of the hall, in the middle of the hall, there was a formation with two people inside it, surrounded from a force field.

One of them was a child of… 12? 13? She was really young and huggable. She had black long hair and a white dress.

Then the other was around his age, and was another girl. She had blood-red hair and also a loli-like body. A crimson dress adorned her body.

Many people were around that forcefield, and all of them were looking to something on the sky.

Raising his head, Zeke looked through the hall without ceiling, and saw a starry sky. But his vision could pick up something floating in the sky, it was a person who looked as angry as Asura.

"Yun Che?!"

...Say whaaaaat?

Zeke looked at the people who yelled that familiar name, and realized that this is also another situation like the dream he had on Mine's last moments before she fell in coma.

Looking back at the girls that were trapped inside the forcefield, he recognized them as the Blood-Soaked Jasmine and Caizhi, her sister.

"So this place is…"

A memory regarding a certain chapter of Against the Gods surfaced, and Zeke murmured. "Blood Sacrifice…"

Now he had a clear idea about where he was, even if it was hard to realize at the beginning since the manhua on Against the Gods was still at the beginning.

Star God Realm, in the 14th volume, this was moments before Yun Che sacrificed his life to attempt to save Jasmine and Caizhi.

Just 30 seconds passed, and everything turned into a mess.

The sky was being distorted from the class of auras between divine cultivators, the floor was turned into a pool filled with blood, aaaaand… Yun Che messed up the Evil God's Divine Veins, activating the skill that belonged to the 5th stage of the Evil God's arts, Other Shore Asura.

As soon as his power skyrocketed, he charged to everyone around him, splattering blood left and right.

However, it was still not enough to save Jasmine and Caizhi… or himself.

Losing an arm, full of injuries, crawling across the floor littered with burned corpses… He did everything to reach Jasmine.

Zeke couldn't hear their last words, but he felt something wet trailing from his cheek.

"Ugh… This is so sad…" He was really moved from the scene in front of him, and his heart started to ache.

He didn't care about what Yun Che did in the novel, which was raping someone to save her future. Even if it was disturbing, he kept reading until here…

He sacrificed everything to have a moment alone with Jasmine, his master.

Zeke rubbed his teary eyes, touched from this. It was different from reading the novel, this was more heartbreaking because he can see it with his eyes…

And when Yum Che's body touched the ground, Zeke blinked, finding himself in a old room.

Zeke sat up, and looked around. There was only a simple table at one side. And in the bed with him, at the other side, there was Alice sleeping with him.

...This feels familiar.

When Zeke raised his blanket, and seen his naked body, the movements caused from him woke up Alice.

She gradually opened her eyes and rubbed them, then she stretched her body and sat up. "Good morning…"

"Morning?"

"You slept the entire afternoon and night." Alice rubbed her eyes.

Zeke blinked twice and murmured. "Deja vu…" Then he sat up and went to the table, where his clothes are placed.

He grabbed them and started to dress up. "Let me guess, you got hungry."

"Yeah, since you were unconscious, I just enjoyed myself. It's a shame you were unconscious both of the times… You know, your semen tastes better now, maybe it is because you changed into a Demigod, or it is the Evil God's blood in you."

Zeke held a dumbfounded face and said. "Why would I care about how my own cum tastes?"

"Just mentioning that… Are you okay now?" Alice asked, regarding Zeke's mind.

"Meh, metallic."

"Metallic?"

Zeke knocked his naked chest, before it split open, revealing some sort of reactor giving energy to the rest of his surprisingly-mechanical body.

Alice jumped in surprise at the sudden event and yelled. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Well, I'm a Demigod now, so I have the body of one."

Zeke closed his chest, and put on his shirt. Meanwhile Alice watched Zeke with shock, unable to believe her eyes.

One thing was getting weird things, but another was body modification without anyone noticing it!

"Are you really okay with that!?"

Zeke shrugged at Alice's question and replied. "What about it? It's not like I was so attached to my humanity."

Alice's eyes twitched, before she slammed her forehead on a wall. "...I'm going to forget about this… I'm not even going to ask anything, you are weird, and that fact will not change even if I suddenly know you since your birth."

She stood up from the bed and prepared herself. "Should we leave now?"

Zeke nodded and picked up Pumpkin that was standing on the corner of the wall together with Angel Halo. "Let's go, we don't have anything to do here…"

And so, Alice and Zeke left from the inn Alice rented the day before and left from the port town after buying a couple of things here and there.

Zeke was holding a map that he bought in a tool shop at Port Natalia, and said. "We should go along the beach for a bit before proceeding further at west."

Walking over the white sand of the beach, Zeke and Alice headed towards San Ilia, to find out anything about the Four Spirits.

"So… Are you sure you need the Four Spirits? You might find something better in your Omni Gacha." Alice asked with a curious tone, slithering beside Zeke.

"Well, I need all the non-lethal power possible if I want to accomplish what I want, and the Four Spirits you are talking about seem the best I can get at the moment. Besides, to activate the Mantra of Wrath I need to be angry, which can't just happen like that… And going in a hunt for the Spirits seems fun, too."

Alice sighed and looked forward, sensing two people approaching then from far. Due to one of those people being a monster, she vanished, leaving Zeke alone.

He already knows what happens when she vanished so he unsheathed Angel Halo and looked around.

…

...

"Kyaaaa!"


	35. Chapter 35

Zeke turned his head towards the source of that feminine scream, and found a noble-looking woman running away from a giant sea cucumber rolling after her.

"Ahh! Get away from me!"

From the giant sea cucumber, another woman's voice came out. "I'm hungry… Even someone like you is fine, let me suck out your energy…"

"Stop!" The giant sea cucumber almost reached her.

And then, a kick flew at the giant sea cucumber, making her roll away from the noble woman.

"Ouch!" The woman inside the sea cucumber yelled out as the kick reached her. The sea cucumber stabilized itself and a red haired naked woman popped out from it, glaring at the one who dared to kick her.

**[Notification(1)]**

Zeke opened the quest list and saw the quest.

**[She's a TRAP!: Save yourself. Reward: 5 Bonus Points.]**

"A trap…?" Zeke glanced at the noble woman with a suspicious look, there was something wrong with her, but he couldn't pinpoint the source of his discomfort… Was she a man or what?

Zeke took Angel Halo and looked in front of him, seeing the Sea Cucumber Girl entering back inside her sea cucumber and roll towards him.

Since the quest gave him that much bonus points, it means that it must be a easy or medium-level quest. For safety, he used Monsterpedia.

**[Sea Cucumber Girl: An extremely greedy monster, they infest the shorelines. Their staple food is male semen. When they find a healthy male, they attack and suck his body into her mouth. Looking like a huge female genital, she is able to control every muscle inside of her to force the man to ejaculate. Able to shrink her inner wall, the Sea Cucumber Girl is able to give an amazingly pleasurable squeezing stimulation. Like that, she can force her catch to ejaculate until they are sucked dry.]**

"Ok, nothing-" Zeke jumped over the rolling Sea Cucumber Girl, and finished. "-interesting…"

However, the Sea Cucumber Girl wasn't stopping and rolled towards the noble woman. He narrowed his eyes and threw Angel Halo between the Sea Cucumber Girl and the woman.

The giant sea cucumber bounced from the sword and jumped over the woman, landing at the other side. The woman held an amazed look on her face and turned towards Zeke, who landed in the ground.

Then he dashed towards the Sea Cucumber Girl and grasped Angel Halo. "The early strike decides the fight!"

He reached the minster and anchored his feet on the sand, and pushed his entire body forward, using Thunder Thrust.

Angel Halo penetrated her sea cucumber, sticking inside the monster.

"Kya?!" From inside, the monster screamed in surprise.

Zeke grasped tightly the handle of Angel Halo and slowly lifted the monster up, before slamming her in the ground again.

He pulled up Angel Halo from the giant sea cucumber and struck 2 more times, leaving gashes over the surface.

Dark magic was flowing out from these injuries, weakening the Sea Cucumber Girl. And then Zeke gave the last attack in the hole from where the human part of the monster was hiding, striking her directly.

The monster shrieked in pain and glowed, the scream disappeared, and so did the glow. From where the Sea Cucumber Girl stood, there was a natural-sized sea cucumber.

Zeke let out a long sigh to expel the small bit of tiredness in his body, and sheathed Angel Halo in its scabbard.

Suddenly, someone hugged him from behind. "Thank you very much, my hero!"

The woman looked very happy at what Zeke did for her, so, since it was just a gesture of gratitude, Zeke let himself be hugged…

...But… There is no notification.

"Uhm… Would you… Please be my husband? I want to have your babies." The woman asked with a blush on her face.

As soon as those words entered in Zeke's ears, he grasped the woman's arms and pulled himself out from the hug. "Now wait a second there! How did we get from being strangers to asking to set up a family?!"

"Huh? Isn't that how it works in the human world?" The lady curiously asked.

"In the huma…" Zeke paused, and attempted to use Monsterpedia on the woman as he started to have some flashbacks regarding this situation in the game.

**[Shellfish Girl: An aquatic monster that often infests beaches. Able to catch men off guard by her human female form, she catches men in her shell and squeezes out their semen. Since they do not generally eat too much, the Shellfish Girl doesn't kill her catch by sucking out too much. For some reason, they tend to fall in love very quickly, claiming that they have met their "Man of Destiny". **

**Once they fall in love, they will confine him in her shell and forcefully mate. They mate by wrapping the man's penis directly in her fallopian tube. Unfortunately for the male, once the mating finishes, he and the sea-dweller are bound for life. They will live out the rest of their lives together as a married couple.]**

So that means the "She's a TRAP!" thing…

"No way! First you need to know each other a bit more, then you can think of marriage."

"Oh…" The Shellfish Girl in disguise let out, before she asked. "What's your favorite color?"

"...Purple?"

"Alright! Now we can get married!" The Shellfish Girl threw herself at Zeke, who stepped away. "No!"

The disguised monster stopped on her steps and asked. "Then… I'm no good, master?"

"Can you just get away? I don't want to have anything to do with this bullshit of marriage for a while."

The Shellfish Girl pouted, while her body started to morph. Her skirt curled upwards, turning into a giant shell. In the end of her transformation, she stood naked inside a shellfish, surrounded by tentacles with orifices.

"I see… So I need to be forceful about it. That's right, if I remain shy then I will never get an husband!"

Zeke unsheathed Angel Halo, not seeing any other possibility… He could run away, but he didn't want to risk losing 5 Bonus Points.

Seeing him taking out his sword, the Shellfish Girl barely closed her shell, leaving a gap from where she can look from.

Zeke raised Angel Halo and slammed it on the monster's shell, but it just bounced off, surprising him.

"Darling, you will never break my shell, please just accept my proposal and stay with me forever!"

"I'mma breaking it."

"You will not."

"I will."

"You won't."

"I will!"

"You won't!"

Zeke raised Angel Halo again, and his eyes turned red from Evil Soul. "I will!"

He brought down his sword, and surprising the Shellfish Girl, her shell broke.

The broken fragments released a black energy, caused from Angel Halo's curse, but the blade didn't stop there and reached the Shellfish Girl, slicing her body in two.

The attack that was worth 160 strength points also broke the lower part of the shell, effectively splitting the monster in two.

"...I will."

The two parts of the monster glowed, and they turned into a small shell.

Zeke raised Angel Halo from the ground and put it back in his sheath, meanwhile another notification signaled the end of the fight.

Alice went back at his side and looked at the shell with an annoyed expression. "What an annoyingly forceful monster. A monster girl like that only ruins our reputation…"

She picked up the shell and looked at it. "Your new appearance looks a little painful, but… I hope you change your ways next time."

Her tail swiped on the sand, making a hole, and then she buried the sealed Shellfish Girl and the Sea Cucumber Girl.

Zeke sighed and said. "Let's go, in 3 days we should reach San Ilia."

"Alright." Alice shrugged and followed Zeke towards west, while he updated his profile with his new 5 Bonus Points.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 80 (Max: 160) (Evil Soul: 320) (Burning Heart: 480) (+Mantra: 481)**

**Endurance: 55 (Max: 110) (+Mantra: 111)**

**Constitution: 77 (Max: 154) (Evil Soul: 308) (Burning Heart: 462) (+Mantra: 462)**

**Dexterity: 81 (Max: 162) (Evil Soul: 324) (Burning Heart: 486) (+Mantra: 487)**

**Mantra: 1 (Max: Infinite)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath.**


	36. Chapter 36

Precisely 3 days later, Zeke and Alice were walking across a hill, away from the sea. They could see San Ilia from there, and Zeke was happy from reaching the place.

Of course in those 3 days, he gained 3 Daily Spins, even if there weren't any monster girl assaulting him in the way.

What he received was:

D-ranked item, iron sword.

B-ranked item, thermo-nuclear bomb.

And surprisingly also an A-ranked item, which was quite particular on itself, too: Piety.

Let's leave the thermo-nuclear bomb alone… This Piety is a Commandment. Using that will grant him the curse to turn anyone who turn their back to him into his slave unless he wishes the opposite, and it will also turn him into a Demon.

Of course he ignored the risk of getting the Demon King to observe him, because he was in another universe, and used it immediately.

His eyes are still purple since he decided to limit the new-found Demonic Powers in him and a spiral-shaped black symbol appeared over where his Mantra Reactor is, in the center of his chest.

This is his current profile now.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 160 **

**Endurance: 110 **

**Constitution: 154 **

**Dexterity: 162 **

**Mantra: 1 **

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.]**

Yes, his stats, except for the Mantra, doubled since he became a Demon, he could increase them even more if he used his Demon Mark, but he didn't want to alert anyone. He could also defeat Nanabi alone now, and can also access Burning Heart, even if it takes a lot of stamina from him, since it decreases the Endurance of 90, the triple of before.

Now let's stop talking about the past, let's talk about the present.

Zeke and Alice were approaching San Ilia, soon they would reach it.

However, Alice disappeared, causing Zeke to go in alert. He took out Angel Halo and looked around, before noticing a victorian-styled Lamia sneaking on him.

Another notification appeared at his side, meaning that she was the attacker this time.

He used Monsterpedia and read the informations about her.

**[Lamia: A very famous monster with the lower body of a snake; within Lamias, there can be a very wide disparity in power. Older Lamias are assumed to have extremely powerful magic, however.]**

The Lamia clicked her tongue from being found out, and said. "I should have been more impatient… It doesn't matter. You mind if I take you for some time? Like… Your entire lifetime?"

As she asked a rhetoric question, she put herself in the right position to pounce on him.

"Of course not, you mind if I gut you like a fish?"

The Lamia laughed at Zeke's comeback and said. "You? You humans can't do anything alone! Good joke!"

As the Lamia kept laughing, Zeke already went behind her with his speed and backstabbed her. The Lamia stopped laughing and remained speechless at the sudden twist.

With trembling eyes, she slowly turned them towards Zeke, who grasped her head. "Don't worry, you aren't dead."

He pushed Angel Halo deeper in her body, and slashed horizontally, partially bisecting her and taking out the sword.

Some moments later, the Lamia glowed and turned into a green snake. The snake looked at Zeke with surprise before it slithered away. Of course Zeke held Piety deactivated for now, otherwise it will turn into a mess if he walks in a city, or if he encounters monsters.

Zeke looked at the fleeing snake with a smirk, before he glanced at his hands. "This power is incredible…"

Alice slithered back to him and commented. "Indeed, the Commandment you got was something pretty incredible, if you used it much later, though… Anyway, let's go now, we are near the city."

"Alright." Zeke agreed and the two continued their journey at San Ilia. As they kept walking, Zeke turned in the survival quest, but kept the 3 Bonus Points, not finding any use on them.

From that spot, as they approached the holy city, the sight of it just kept growing. They passed through the town surrounding the place where the king lives, and reached a giant gothic cathedral.

Normally, Heroes come here to meet the king, and only baptized Heroes can ask for an audience with the king. However Zeke wasn't baptized, and didn't want an audience, so it didn't have anything to do with him.

As he and Alice enter in a group standing in front of the entrance gates, a couple of soldiers reached them.

"Are you also hoping for an audience with the king? Please sign your names on this application form." One of the guards gave Zeke a paper, but he just shook his head, much to the guards' surprise.

"I just want to have access to the library." Hearing that, the guards looked at each other and then back at Zeke, before one shrugged. "You need to ask the responsible of the Library for the permission, but be careful because it will take around a week."

Zeke's eyes twitched at the mention of that… An entire week? These people are crazy…

And then something unexpected happened…

"Excuse me? Is there a "Zeke Conquest" here?" A powerful-looking soldier asked, he looked more like a captain than a soldier, though.

Zeke raised his hand and yelled. "I am Zeke!"

The guy's eyes shifted on Zeke, and approached him. The guards made way for the captain and saluted him.

The captain sized Zeke up and nodded. "Alright, the description coincides… Sir Conquest, his majesty wants to see you in private, please follow me alone."

Zeke and Alice looked at each other, and Alice just shrugged. "Just go, I'm going to wait for you here in the city."

Zeke nodded and followed after the captain.

The two entered in the cathedral, which was built really well and with many details. As they passed through a long hall, Zeke saw stained glass everywhere, each one picturing Ilias or another angel.

"This place is made really well…" Zeke commented, and the captain smiled with a proud face. "We asked the best architects to make the design, and everyone in the city helped building the cathedral little by little. The most incredible thing is that everyone did it for their own will, each part of this catedral was done from the population, everything for his majesty, the pope."

Zeke nodded, and kept following the captain until they reached a big door.

The captain stepped in the middle and yelled. "His majesty! I brought Sir Conquest!"

From the other side, an old and wise voice replied back. "Let him enter."

The captain opened the doors, and stepped aside, letting Zeke enter inside the great hall.

He looked around, amazed at the size of the hall he entered in. The ceiling was at least 5 stories high, and the picture of Ilias being prayed for everyone could be clearly seen. Tall and thick pillars supported everything, and a red carpet was under his feet, going towards the other person in the room.

Standing over a throne, there was an old and wise-looking pope, with a kind and stern face, he looked down on Zeke.

"Zeke Conquest… Is that you?" The pope asked, and Zeke nodded. "Yes sir, it's me."

"So it is you…" The Pope's face turned from kind to a serious one. He stood up from his tone and pointed a finger at him.

"Sinner Zeke Conquest, for order of the Goddess Ilias herself, _you are hereby sentenced to death!_"

"...Say wha-"

Before Zeke could finish his question filled with stupor, a pillar of light descended on him, making his sight turn black as intense burning pain covered his body.

However, he couldn't do anything about it because the power of the attack already made him fall unconscious.

**[STATUS UPDATE] ****Warning: (Points at Day/Points at Night)**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 160 (Demon: 320) (Night: 480) (Max: 640/960) (Evil Soul: 1280/1920) (Burning Heart: 1920/2880) (Purgatory: 2560/3840) (Mantra: 2561/3841)**

**Endurance: 110 (Demon: 220) (Night: 330) (Max: 440/660) (Mantra: 441/661)**

**Constitution: 154 (Demon: 308) (Night: 462) (Max: 616/924) (Evil Soul: 1232/1848) (Burning Heart: 1848/2772) (Purgatory: 2464/3696) (Mantra: 2465/3697)**

**Dexterity: 162 (Demon: 324) (Night: 486) (Max: 648/972) (Evil Soul: 1296/1944) (Burning Heart: 1944/2916) (Purgatory: 2592/3888) (Mantra: 2593/3889)**

**Mantra: 1 (Max: Infinite)**

**Bonus Stats: 3**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.**


	37. Chapter 37

Another dream…

Zeke blinked, and found himself in a white world this time there were only 3... people?

The only one that can be classified as a human was a black haired girl dressed as a chinese priestess.

She was blocking the way to a man that looked like a fusion between a white haired man and a magma golem that was a lot taller than her.

At the back of the girl, there was a creepy figure that looked like a black skeleton wearing a metallic suit, leaving the chest, throat and face uncovered. He was also stunned, like those moments in Mortal Kombat where you need to use a fatality.

The girl extended her hands in front of the rocky man and said in panic. "If you kill him, all the Mantra will be lost!"

It was quite obvious, but this was the final boss battle in Asura's Wrath.

"Without Mantra, you cannot survive!"

Asura calmed down, and gave out the only smile anyone has ever seen in the game.

"But…" He kicked the ground, and passed right beside his daughter. "You will still live!"

A couple of moments later, she realized what was happening and turned around, on verge of crying. "Father!"

But Asura ignored his daughter's cry and reared back his fist, charging it with all the rage he accumulated since the beginning, and struck the skeleton's face.

Zeke watched how much energy came out from that punch, creating a hole on the creator, Chakravartin.

Everything flashed white, and then black… In another blink, Zeke was looking at a weird sight.

The room where he was placed was extremely dark, but being not only a Demigod, but also a Demon, he was seeing everything clearly.

That, and there was some light coming out from his chest. Looking down, he saw many beams of light piercing his body. Since his anatomy was completely different than that of a human or normal demon, he didn't have 7 hearts like the other demons.

Even if his Mantra Reactor was damaged, it can repair itself as long as there is enough time, and it isn't too damaged.

However, those beams of light were weakening his body, a lot. And since they are 100% spells and not weapons, they can bypass his Sun Authority.

His body was hanging upside down from a rather strong chain, with beams of light piercing between the gaps of those chains, inside a dungeon-like area.

Zeke didn't understand what was happening at the beginning, before some gears clicked on his brain. He frowned, before his face shifted towards a pissed off expression.

"You… BASTARD!" Zeke struggled in those chains, but he couldn't break them. He could just swing around for a bit.

That bastard had the balls to trap him here! He said Ilias ordered it?! Fuck her!

"AAARGHH!" Zeke kept struggling, but nothing much happened. Soon, a flash of light lightened up the dark room, and an angelic figure appeared in front of him.

A voluptuous woman with two pairs of golden wings and a golden halo on her head appeared. A long toga covered her body, and blue long hair trailed down from her head.

She smirked when she saw Zeke struggling, and said. "So the little sinner here is awake, heh."

Zeke gritted his teeth and yelled. "Free me!"

"Nope." The angel jokingly replied, making Zeke even angrier. He definitely didn't like this situation for a single moment…

"Then I'll free myself!" Zeke took a deep breath and tapped on his demonic powers… But nothing happened, much to his surprise. "What the fuck?!"

The angel laughed and said. "You think I am so stupid to let you stay here at your full power? No way! Weakening you isn't the only thing my magic is able to do, it can also stop the influx of dark energy, so you won't be able to go all out."

Zeke glanced at his side and willed his system to come out, and his Profile appeared…

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 20 (160 - 140)**

**Endurance: 8 (110 - 102)**

**Constitution: 17 (154 - 137)**

**Dexterity: 19 (164 - 145)**

**Mantra: 1 **

**Bonus Stats: 3**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.]**

Each of his stats except for Mantra decreased at a different rate, but the problem is that they decreased too much. He can't even use Evil Soul.

Zeke glared daggers at the angel, who giggled at that gaze. "Don't look at me like that, you'll make me wet. It is a shame that such a cute boy needs to be killed, I would have definitely taken the chance to get you for me…"

A magic circle appeared in front of her, and started to glow with light. "You should have followed Ilias like everyone else, sinner. Light Shot!" A magical attack shot out from the circle, and pierced Zeke's chest.

"FUCK!" Zeke shouted in pain, the light was burning through his skin, which made his regeneration useless.

"Hahaha, it's useless screaming! No one will come down here!" She snapped her fingers, and bigger magic circles appeared at her sides, before shooting beams of light that pierced through his body.

From Zeke's mouth, ichor-like blood flowed out like a small waterfall, expanding the puddle of blood that was already under his head.

A grin reached the angel's face, as she flickered her hand, making Angel Halo appear out of nowhere. Then she slashed vertically, freeing Zeke from the chains.

His body fell in the ground, splashing the blood around.

As he got up with a surprised look on his face, the angel said. "C'mon, it would be boring killing you just like that. Let's see… If you win, you will be free. What do you think about this?"

Zeke didn't say anything and just ran towards her, bringing up his fists. However, the angel didn't do anything to dodge and just let Zeke hit her. Shockingly, Zeke passed through her. He stumbled down and fell in the ground.

"Hahahaha! What an idiot!" As the angel kept laughing at Zeke, he got enraged while getting up. If he had Angel Halo, he could harm her… But now it was impossible to win.

"Fucking bitch…"

"Yeah! Call me bitch! It will be this bitch that will turn you into a corpse!" She kicked Zeke's side, causing him to spit blood in the ground. That kick hurt him a lot, how strong was she?

"For your information, the angel that killed you is Hermes." She stomped Zeke's head, pushing it in the ground. Zeke looked as if he was kowtowing to the angel, which only added salt to the injury.

_*Mmmmmmmm…*_

There was the sound of some sort of generator working at high speed, almost the same sound that comes from a computer when you turn it on. Hermes raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Huh… Where did that sound come from?"

A red aura slowly covered Zeke, unnoticed from Hermes…

Meanwhile, outside the cathedral, there was a blur that passed through many soldiers and heroes, taking them down like dominos as soon as the blur got near them.

In less than a minute, 10 soldiers and more than 50 heroes got defeated from that blur, who stopped in front of the cathedral's doors. Wielding a giant sword, the green dragonkin kicked down the doors and stepped in the cathedral of San Ilia.

"If Lord Alice was correct, that guy should be here…"

Before coming here, Granberia found Alice and, covered with a cloak to disguise herself, she asked about Zeke's location.

It was a bit weird that Alice didn't say anything about not "raid" this place, but the reason might be because Alice didn't care about San Ilia at all, which she herself shared the feeling.

When she told Alice that the reason she came here was to cross blades with Zeke, Alice just told her that he was in the castle speaking with the king of the city.

Of course, she didn't care at all where Zeke is, as long as she is able to confirm that he was strong as Tamamo said that he was… He also stopped Alma Elma from doing anything, which is incredible from someone who couldn't even scratch her with his best attack back in Iliasburg.

"Well, let's find this guy…"

As soon as she made a second step in the cathedral, an earthquake shook the ground, surprising her a bit.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 160 (Demon: 320) (Night: 480) (Max: 640/960) (Evil Soul: 1280/1920) (Burning Heart: 1920/2880) (Purgatory: 2560/3840) (Mantra: ?)**

**Endurance: 110 (Demon: 220) (Night: 330) (Max: 440/660) (Mantra: ?)**

**Constitution: 154 (Demon: 308) (Night: 462) (Max: 616/924) (Evil Soul: 1232/1848) (Burning Heart: 1848/2772) (Purgatory: 2464/3696) (Mantra: ?)**

**Dexterity: 162 (Demon: 324) (Night: 486) (Max: 648/972) (Evil Soul: 1296/1944) (Burning Heart: 1944/2916) (Purgatory: 2592/3888) (Mantra: ?)**

**Mantra: ? (Max: Infinite)**

**Bonus Stats: 3**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.**


	38. Chapter 38

Standing over Hermes, Zeke ripped off Angel Halo from her body. The corpse slowly turned into light particles that vanished in the air.

Red and wrathful power covered Zeke's veins, as his body kept getting more powerful with the rage he was accumulating inside. "...That motherfucker of a goddess…"

How dare she attempt to terminate him like this?!

Zeke faced his right, where a notification appeared. Clicking on it, he opened the quest list and started to read the most recent one.

**[Round 2: Survive from Granberia. Reward: 50 Bonus Points, 1 Super Spin.]**

His eyebrow started to twitch in anger. Now she is also here? Can he have a fucking moment of peace?!

"The sinner escaped!" Someone shouted near him. Zeke turned his head around, and found a soldier holding a weapon. The soldier charged at him, trying to stab him with a sword.

However, Zeke just let him do it, and the sword met his skin. Zeke was alright, while the sword broke in two, surprising the soldier.

Zeke grasped the surprised man's head and threw him against the end of the hall, destroying a wooden door in process. Then he started to run towards the exit he just made and went upstairs, making big jumps.

"I'm going to enjoy making a mess out of this place…" Since the beams of light were gone from a long time, Zeke's regeneration kicked in and already made him 100% healthy. Right now his Mantra was getting affected from the anger he was feeling from what happened to him, so unless he calms down, his power will slowly increase.

Zeke found a door at the end of the stairs, so he tackled it down. There were many other soldiers armed with spears pouncing at him, but he made a quick job at this by punch each and every single soldier in the face.

That will surely attract Granberia's attention, which he didn't want to deal with. Unfortunately, he could already see her at the end of this hall, he got already found.

"Finally I found you." Granberia smirked as she pointed her sword at him.

"Goddammit…" Zeke muttered under his breath, using this annoyance to fuel his anger, he grasped tightly on Angel Halo and ran towards her. This action made her smirk widen as she replied. "Already on the point? I like that!"

Zeke slashed downwards, but his attack was blocked from her sword. She looked at his metallic trembling hand and commented. "Not bad, but also not enough!"

She pulled her sword back and elbowed Zeke's guts, sending him roll back. Zeke gritted his teeth and stabbed Angel Halo in the ground, before pushing himself off the ground and run back at Granberia barehanded.

"So you want to pass on fist-fight? I don't mind at all." Granberia also stabbed her sword on the ground and raised up her fists. As soon as Zeke was near enough, he tried to punch Granberia, but she sidestepped and twisted her body, backhanding him in the face

The attack sent him flying on a wall, crashing through it. Zeke rolled on the ground before he dug his fingers on the floor, stopping himself from going further away.

"Shit… That's a lot of power…" Zeke panted, still feeling the pain on his cheek. He opened his profile and looked at it.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 350 (160 + 190)**

**Endurance: 300 (110 + 190)**

**Constitution: 344 (154 + 190)**

**Dexterity: 354 (164 + 190)**

**Mantra: 190**

**Bonus Stats: 3**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.]**

Of course he felt too much power against him, he was still far from being able to match Granberia!

Zeke glared at Granberia at the other side of the broken wall, and his purple eyes turned pitch black as his power flared up.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 510 ((160 * 2) + 190)**

**Endurance: 410 ((110 * 2) + 190)**

**Constitution: 498 ((154 * 2) + 190)**

**Dexterity: 518 ((164 * 2) + 190)**

**Mantra: 190**

**Bonus Stats: 3**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.]**

Not enough...

"Evil Soul!"

A burst of energy came from him, almost doubling his power.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 830 ((160 * 2 * 2) + 190)**

**Endurance: 380 ((110 * 2) + 190 - 30)**

**Constitution: 806 ((154 * 2 * 2) + 190)**

**Dexterity: 846 ((164 * 2 * 2) + 190)**

**Mantra: 190**

**Bonus Stats: 3**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.]**

MORE!

"Purgatory!"

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 1470 ((160 * 2 * 4) + 190)**

**Endurance: 140 ((110 * 2) + 190 - 270)**

**Constitution: 1422 ((154 * 2 * 4) + 190)**

**Dexterity: 1502 ((164 * 2 * 4) + 190)**

**Mantra: 190**

**Bonus Stats: 3**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.]**

It would be much better if he could have absorbed a bit of Granberia's energy so he can get stronger, but he can just do this for now…

The Evil God's Divine Veins inside him are currently slightly affecting his mind, causing his Mantra to increase at a faster rate.

"RAARRGH! Zeke kicked the ground and tackled Granberia, who was surprised at his increase of speed and strength. His veins were pulsating red, releasing a blood-red aura that surrounded Zeke's body.

The two broke through a few walls before they came out from the cathedral. In that moment, Granberia grasped Zeke's hands with her own claws and used the talons on her feet to stop Zeke's charge, standing in a stalemate. "Ugh… That was impressive!"

Even with the massive increase of power that Zeke obtained, she only gave him a compliment, she didn't even bother to look serious, showing how much further Zeke needs to go to reach Granberia.

But that distance could be covered in an instant…

"Falling Moon…"

Suddenly, 2 more pairs of metallic arms sprouted out from Zeke's back, taking Granberia by surprise once again.

"...Sinking Star!" Those four arms slammed on Granberia, carrying a crazy power behind that attack. A few cracks could be heard coming from her armor as she was sent flying away like a falling star.

She crashed through some buildings, scaring the population of San Ilia. More soldiers came out from the cathedral and surrounded Zeke, pissing him off even more…

Meanwhile, Alice was drinking a cup of tea, and looked down on Granberia, who was on the ground beside her.

"*Sip*...Haah… So, how did it go?"

"Ugh… That guy grew up too much in such a short time." Granberia slowly stood up from the ground, and noticed her armor cracking a bit, taking both her and Alice by surprise.

"How strong did he even hit you?!" Alice asked with a disbelieving tone. Armors were used to protect the one who uses them, so of course they would be stronger than Granberia's own scales, same thing for the sword.

If such an attack hit Granberia anywhere where she didn't have armor, her bones would be broken by this point.

"It was at least the double of my own strength, that is what I am sure about… He also punched me with 4 arms at the same time…"

"4?!" Alice stood up from her chair and started to feel a certain disturbance at the direction of the cathedral. Alice turned around just in time to see something crash near them.

When the smoke cleared out, Zeke came out from it, with 6 arms and releasing a much more powerful aura than before. That wasn't only the result of his Mantra increasing, but it was also because he drained the obstacles' energy out from their bodies.

"Shit… I think I need my sword by this point." Granberia vanished, and reappeared a couple of seconds later with her own giant sword in her hands. She looked at Zeke with a serious expression and said. "Your power is great, but your skills are simple and easy to see through. This time I will beat you down!"

"Then get over it!" Zeke shouted, before rushing at her. Granberia got ready to attack and dashed forward at a much faster speed.

She pointed the blade at Zeke and used a much better version of Thunder Thrust, accompanied from a gust of wind. She became only a blur, vanishing from Zeke's sight.

Granberia appeared behind him with a shocked face, she looked at her own trembling hands holding her sword and looked behind at Zeke, who crashed through a tree, breaking it in half.

"...It didn't do absolutely anything…"

Alice also held a surprised expression, but it was for another reason. "Damn, I forgot about the Sun Authority… Oi! Granberia!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Granberia snapped out of her shock and looked at Alice, who yelled out. "Don't use weapons! They will never hurt him! Use your fists!" Since it was her direct subordinate, she wanted to help Granberia, even if it was for a bit.

"Weapons will never hurt him… I see, that explains things…" Granberia let go of her sword again, and clenched her fists, before she saw Zeke charging at her once again.

He reared back his 3 right arms, charging them with dark purple flames. And then he swung his arms, sending a wall of hellblaze towards Granberia, who shielded herself behind her sword.

The Hellblaze kept burning the ground, but both Granberia and her sword were undamaged.

"Damn… He has gotten pretty strong…" She commented, slightly amazed from what Zeke is able to do now. But if something like this would be left to grow up, then things will turn into a giant mess…

Even if she can only use fists, she will be sure that Zeke won't be a threat to anyone.

**[STATUS UPDATE]**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 160 (Demon: 320) (Night: 480) (Max: 640/960) (Evil Soul: 1280/1920) (Burning Heart: 1920/2880) (Purgatory: 2560/3840) (Mantra: 3014/4296)**

**Endurance: 110 (Demon: 220) (Night: 330) (Max: 440/660) (Mantra: 894/1114)**

**Constitution: 154 (Demon: 308) (Night: 462) (Max: 616/924) (Evil Soul: 1232/1848) (Burning Heart: 1848/2772) (Purgatory: 2464/3696) (Mantra: 2918/4150)**

**Dexterity: 162 (Demon: 324) (Night: 486) (Max: 648/972) (Evil Soul: 1296/1944) (Burning Heart: 1944/2916) (Purgatory: 2592/3888) (Mantra: 3046/4342)**

**Mantra: 454 (Max: Infinite)**

**Bonus Stats: 3**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.**


	39. Chapter 39

Zeke gave a warcry, and tried to give an uppercut to Granberia. She received the 3 fists on her chins, but her head barely moved, giving off only some twitches. "I see… So that thing before was only a special technique…"

She raised her other arm, blocking 3 more fists incoming at her. She stepped back before Granberia kicked Zeke's side.

Surprisingly, despite the difference in strength between the two, Zeke didn't seem that hurt, and was just flung against another building.

Some moments later, Granberia crossed her arms to block 3 more fists that reached her, coming from Zeke who jumped out from the building.

He reared back his right arms, which were starting to get covered with the Power of Darkness, annoying Granberia. "Now what else is there?!"

Zeke punched her once again, this time with a greater strength than before. However Granberia didn't move back yet, hinting to a big difference between the two, eve after everything that Zeke did.

Zeke could use his 3rd Evil God's skill, Destroying Sky Decimating Earth, but not only it will kill Granberia, but it will also tire him out too much, leaving him at the mercy of San Ilia's soldiers.

"Get." Zeke punched her with one left fist. "The." He threw a right one. "Fuck." Before Granberia could think of countering Zeke, he sent both his second left and right arm, leaving her in a defensive state.

"OUT!" Then he grasped the last two hands together, and charged another Falling Moon Sinking Star, before bringing both of his arms down.

Unexpectedly, Granberia vanished in a blur, making Zeke miss the attack and strike the ground. The city trembled a lot at the impact, and a fissure spread out.

The next moment, behind Zeke, Granberia grasped one of his arms and ripped it off through force by placing a foot over his face and applying pressure.

The arm flew away, and Zeke stepped back. Since he was a Demigod, and that was one of the additional arms, it didn't hurt in the slightest, but it was enough to throw him off balance.

Before he knew it, a punch reached straight for his face, knocking him out.

Of course an attack that is worth around 5000 or 6000 strength can do that to Zeke, who has around 3000-4000 points in constitution.

Zeke crashed through some buildings, making many flips with his body, and then his face was dragged across the ground, leaving a trail in the road.

Soon, Zeke's body was stopped from the ground, and fell down, not moving a single itch. Meanwhile, Granberia teleported to where he was and looked down on his weak body.

The extra arms he had turned into particles of energy, the red veins that looked like on verge of exploding vanished, the red wrathful aura surrounding him disappeared… Now he looked as fragile as he was before.

"Whew… That was actually a good fight…" Granberia cracked her neck a bit and stretched her body.

"It was a while since I felt the need to get serious so I won't end you here. If Lord Alice is watching over you, then it's her decision if you get to live."

As soon as she finished, Alice stepped out from a dark place with Angel Halo on one hand and a book on the other. She glanced at Zeke in the ground and back at Granberia. "So you two already finished fighting?"

"Yes, her majesty. He seems like a great challenge for me so I want to keep him alive until he reaches his prime. Is it ok for you to keep him alive or should I terminate him now?"

Alice shrugged. "You won, so it is your decision. This doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Very well. Then I shall take my leave." Granberia bowed down to Alice and walked back to where she left her sword, leaving Zeke and Alice alone.

Alice gazed at Zeke's unconscious body, and approached it. She crouched down in front of his body and touched his chest, covered from the now-destroyed Enrikan shirt.

"It seems you can still do a lot of things… It would be horrifying thinking about what you can do if you wanted to kill all of us."

She picked up Zeke's body and left before people would come here.

…

Unlike the other times, this time there was no dream and Zeke directly woke up. Opening his eyes, he found himself over the green grass, in a plain.

He slowly say up, feeling an aching pain all over his body, and noticed Alice in her monster form playing with some rocks. "...Huh? Where…"

Alice turned her head around and raised an eyebrow. "Huh, this time you didn't wake up the next day…"

"Ugh… Where are we?" Zeke asked, massaging his sore shoulders. Alice just replied with simple words. "We are outside San Ilia."

Hearing that, Zeke sighed in relief and said. "Good, I don't want to get in there anymore…"

"What happened?" It wasn't normal for Zeke to be this wary of a place, so Alice was curious about this.

Zeke sighed in exasperation this time, and replied. "Apparently Ilias told the pope that I was a sinner, so I am pretty much wanted in San Ilia."

Alice was surprised at what he said and repeated. "Ilias declared you as a sinner?"

"Yeah… I got almost killed because she sent some angels down to help the soldiers to capture me, but I got saved thanks to the Mantra of Wrath. Speaking of which…"

Zeke opened his Profile, and looked through it.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 162**

**Endurance: 114**

**Constitution: 159**

**Dexterity: 165**

**Mantra: 992**

**Bonus Stats: 3**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.]**

It seems he gained extra points by breaking his limits. The next thing he did was opening the quest list and turn in the most recent one.

**[Round 2: Survive from Granberia. Reward: 50 Bonus Points, 1 Super Spin.]**

After receiving the bonus points and the Super Spin, the first thing he did was using the points.

...30 on endurance, 13 on strength, and split the rest between constitution and dexterity… Alright! Done!

Zeke closed the profile and stretched his body, before he opened the Spin screen. "Alright, now let's see what will I get this time…"

Alice went at his side and looked curiously at the screen when Zeke pressed Super Spin.

And what comes out is… A!

**[You have received: Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist.]**

Zeke felt goosebumps as soon as he read what came out, and a smile extended across his face. "Ok, a surprise to be sure, but a welcomed one…"

"What about it?"

"It's just… I don't need to learn martial arts anymore." Zeke stood up from the ground and stretched his back. "Now… What to do? I should have checked the library at San Ilia, but-"

"Don't worry about it, while you and Granberia were doing a bar fight, I got in the cathedral to retrieve both Angel Halo, which you stupidly left there, and the book you were looking for." Alice passed both the mentioned items to Zeke.

He took them and nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome." Alice replied back with her usual blank tone.

Meanwhile, Zeke put Angel Halo in the ground and looked at the book's cover. "...Four Animists and their sources. Hmm…"

Zeke opened the book to the first page and started to read.

_"__A long time ago-actually never, and also now. Nothing is nowhere. When? Never. Makes sense, right? Like I am writing, it didn't happen. Nothing was never anywhere. That's why it's been everywhere. It's been so everywhere you don't need the 'where', you don't even need the 'when'. That's how every it gets."_

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "Bill wurtz?"

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, it's just that these words are… extremely familiar… You know what? Let's skip this part." After saying that, Zeke turned the pages around and started to read the book where he should have started to read.

**[STATUS UPDATE] **

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 175 (Demon: 350) (Night: 525) (Max: 700/1050) (Evil Soul: 1400/2100) (Burning Heart: 2100/3150) (Purgatory: 2800/4200) (Rumbling Heaven: 3500/5250) (Mantra: 4492/6242)**

**Endurance: 140 (Demon: 280) (Night: 420) (Max: 560/840) (Mantra: 1552/1832)**

**Constitution: 164 (Demon: 328) (Night: 492) (Max: 656/984) (Evil Soul: 1312/1968) (Burning Heart: 1968/2808) (Purgatory: 2624/3648) (Rumbling Heaven: 3280/4488) (Mantra: 4272/5480)**

**Dexterity: 170 (Demon: 340) (Night: 510) (Max: 680/1020) (Evil Soul: 1360/2040) (Burning Heart: 2040/3060) (Purgatory: 2720/4080) (Rumbling Heaven: 3400/5100) (Mantra: 4392/6092)**

**Mantra: 992 (Max: Infinite)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration, Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.**


	40. Chapter 40

After reading the book, Zeke closed it and sighed.

"The most near one is Sylph, at the Forest of the Spirits. The next one will be Gnome at the desert of Safina, then Undine at Undine's Spring, and for last Salamander at a volcano in Gold Region."

He opened his map again and looked at Natalia region. "We should be able to go there in 3 days."

Alice closed her eyes and closed her arms. "Elves live separated from other monsters in the Forest of the Spirits. As the Monster Lord, I don't really want humans to go into that forest…"

"Jokes on you, I'm not human." Zeke chuckled, before he calmed down. "Anyway, I will just attack in self-defense. Even if I get a quest that is about attacking monsters, I will lay down my hands."

Alice smiled and replied. "Good. Since I can trust you, I'll allow you to enter the forest."

"Neat…" As soon as Zeke got on his feet again, he noticed something weird…

"...Alice? Where is Pumpkin?" He couldn't feel the usual weight on his back, so he turned to Alice and asked that question.

However, Alice just frowned a bit and shook her head. "I couldn't find it anywhere. The only thing I can think about is that the Angel you told me about took it somewhere else."

Zeke froze in surprise, before something clicked in and his fists tightened. "That motherfucker…"

Anger swelled up inside him as he raised his hand and struck down. The attack caused the plain where he was to split in two parts, with a large crack under his arm covered in red aura. "GODDAMMIT!"

Alice laid an hand over his shoulder, to stop him from raising his arm again. "Hey, calm down! I know that it is something bad for Pumpkin to be stolen from you, but you don't need to destroy the entire landscape!"

She looked his face, and was surprised to see Zeke barely controlling himself, gritting his teeth. "You don't understand…"

"Understand what?"

"...Not yet." Zeke stood up and took deep breaths. Little by little, the wrathful Mantra that was covering his body disappeared. "...Let's just head to the Forest of the Spirits. The faster we accomplish this thing, the better it is."

Alice couldn't understand why Zeke was getting so worked up for a stolen item. It might be strong, but at this moment Zeke's full power exceeds Pumpkin's power.

And that is how Zeke is 6 days earlier than the plot by skipping 3 days of going back and forth from Port Natalia, which was about a mermaid's request before the school exploded.

**[Meanwhile]**

While Zeke and Alice were heading towards the Forest of the Spirits, Luka just reached San Ilia. As he walked towards the cathedral, he noticed the state of the city.

It was a big mess, buildings were taken down, the ground was dug up from something, and there was a city-wide fissure splitting in two San Ilia. The destruction around the city amazed Luka, leaving him speechless.

He found a villager standing in front of the fissure, scratching his head with a frown on his face, so he approached him and asked. "Sir! What happened here?!"

The villager turned towards Luka and replied. "Two people fought, causing this mess… I know that one of the fighters was the Heavenly Knight Granberia, but the other person was someone I never seen. He had 6 arms and blonde hair. I only saw Granberia flying across many buildings, destroying them, before I closed myself in my home."

"What?! Granberia was here?!" Luka was shocked, did she attempt to attack San Ilia too?!

"Yeah. I don't know why she was here, but the one who fought her is really strong. He was the one who created this fissure." The villager said, looking down at the fissure.

Luka also did the same, and curiously asked. "You said this person had 6 arms?"

"Yes. Surprisingly, he was a boy so it couldn't be a Monster Girl, but he also didn't looked anything like a human…"

"Woah…"

After a bit, Luka started to go on his way to the cathedral. Soon, he reached the place, and found some people rebuilding the doors and parts of the building. He approached a soldier and asked the same question.

"Sir, what caused this?" He asked while pointing at the cathedral. The soldier turned around and sighed. "Granberia and the Sinner fought, before taking things in the city."

"Sinner?" Was he talking about the 6 armed guy?

"Yeah, I heard that the Pope received a revelation from the Goddess Ilias herself, saying that someone wanted to harm her. She also sent a couple of her angels down to aid the Pope on killing the sinner."

"And what happened to this person?!" Luka was caught in the story and wanted to know more about it. Someone dared to defy Ilias? Who could it be?

"Well, the guy managed to kill the angel guarding him and then he fought against Granberia, before both of them got in different ways. I actually don't know who won, since I had my power drained from the sinner…"

...Power drained?

"...Excuse me? Who is the name of this person?" A bad feeling surged on his guts, and asked that important question.

"Zeke Conquest, you seen him somewhere?"

"Ah… No, I didn't see him." Luka shook his head, hiding a shocked look on his face. What did Zeke do to be called Sinner? He didn't even know about Ilias some weeks ago, and he is now called Sinner?

Was it because he had intercourse with Alma Elma?

Was it because he didn't pray to her?

Was it because he mistakenly pointed Angel Halo to a figure that represented her?

Was it because he was a Demigod?

The only things that could really make him consider as a sinner are the last two, but could it have just been a misunderstanding?

...He will ask Zeke the next time he sees him.

"...Can I still have an audience with the King, though?" Luka asked for the main reason he came at San Ilia. He wanted to know what path he should take to be a hero, even if he didn't expect this mess.

The soldier sighed and took out a paper and a quill. "Sign up your name, since there aren't many people here now, it might take 1 day or less before you can go to speak to the King."

"I see…" Luka took the quill and paper before he registered his name and birthplace. Fortunately it didn't say anything about being baptized or not because he wasn't baptized from Ilias.

**[Meanwhile]**

A certain red haired woman wearing glasses and a lab coat was filled with joy. She was standing inside a laboratory, sitting in front of a desk with a dismantled Pumpkin over her desk.

"Haha! Whoever made this weapon is a genius!" Promestein commented, looking at the dismantled weapon. An Angel Soldier brought her the weapon under the order of Ilias to analyze it and see if it could be useful to her.

At the beginning, Promestein just thought of it as a mere rifle. But as she observed it inside, she started to get surprised from how it was made.

First of all, it worked with spiritual energy, not normal bullets.

There is also some sort of scouter inside it, and it looked like there are additional parts to the gun. But when she asked Ilias about those parts, she just replied that the gun came from the "Wildcard", Zeke Conquest, so he should have the extra parts.

However, the thing that amazed her the most was the core of the weapon. The more the user of the weapon was in danger, the stronger is the spiritual energy coming from the barrel of the gun.

If this was something she could replicate, then her projects, the Next Dolls, will turn out to be almost invincible, and able to fight Ilias without any external help. However, it was done with an unknown material that she couldn't find anywhere in this world.

But she also found something much more interesting than the core of the weapon.

Residual spiritual energy belonging to the Wildcard… If she could analyze that residual energy, how many otherworldly things can she find? She might even create the definite Next Doll, someone capable of killing Ilias by itself.

After all Zeke was able to get this strong in less than 2 weeks.

What is this Evil God's Forbidden Arts that Ilias told her about?

What is this Mantra of Wrath that she heard from her? The Commandment of Piety? The Omni Gacha?

What is all of this? Why did she never heard of it?

Just the thought about what the Wildcard is hiding made her almost wet, only her self-control stopped her from such stupid actions.

She, Promestein, an angel of the lowest rank and the leader of the Seekers of Truth, craved for what Zeke Conquest knew that she didn't.


	41. Chapter 41

And so, 3 more days passed from San Ilia to the Forest of the Spirits, and 3 more items from the gacha came out…

D-ranked item, violin.

D-ranked item, purple vibrator.

C-ranked skill, Musical Deity.

The skill let him play any type of instrument like a God, however there wasn't any bonus to it, just something to pass time.

Also, the decision of getting the four spirits triggered a quest.

[Heinrich's Second Coming: Receive the blessing of Salamander, Undine, Gnome and Sylph. Reward: 40 Bonus Points, 1 Super Spin, Title: Avatar.]

Of course he appreciated it. If he could somehow get the Kaio-Ken, and trained enough with it, then he doesn't even need to wait and just directly go to hunt down Ilias. But as he is now, he can just wait.

He also learned two more techniques from Alice, the Demon Skull Beheading, a technique used from an harpy to fall from the sky at high speed and splattering the brains of other people all over the ground, or so Alice said.

Then there was Death Sword Chaos Star, which was a technique that permitted Zeke to pull in consecutive attacks. Each one is somehow connected like a cobweb, so that Zeke could attack consecutively without losing the power behind his swings.

Right now, though, they were standing at the very edge of the Forest of the Spirits, and it was morning, so the sun should be able to brighten up the path that Zeke should take.

However, the trees in front of him were so thick that he could barely see inside, even with his flawless eyesight.

"In the Forest of the Spirits, there isn't just Sylph, but also a lot of fairies and elves that live here. However, they usually don't harm humans unless the latter are attacking them… But the fairies can be a bit mischievous, so be careful anyways." Alice warned, before she slithered towards a tree and coiled herself around it.

"I'll wait for you here, don't take too long or I will just leave you here." Alice said, and Zeke nodded. Then he started to walk inside the forest, armed with Angel Halo in his right side.

As he kept passing through the trees, he saw glowing things flying around the area, ignoring him. They were probably fairies playing with each others.

Surprisingly for him, not a single fairy approached him, unlike in the game where Luka fought one. Were they scared of him?

That sounds like it, since even if he might look human, if those fairies could see through him, then they must be scared of the Commandment residing inside him, or the Mantra of Wrath he was holding inside his body.

Zeke curiously used the Monsterpedia on one of them.

**[Fairy: A generic name for the different types of fairies all over the world. Extremely curious and optimistic, they live a carefree life. They love being mischievous and playing pranks, and are known to even venture into human villages to play tricks on the humans.]**

Well, it doesn't say anything about what they can do, but he didn't need that to notice they are scared…

"Hiii! A scary thing is here!"

"Close your eyes, if you can't see him, he can't see you!"

"Ah! Bad thing!"

His ears alone are capable to make him understand what they were doing, and they were indeed afraid of him.

"...Maybe I could go a bit faster…" A small burst of demonic power came from his body, and his purple eyes turned black. Then he lightly kicked the ground, and jumped over the branch of a tree.

After that, he jumped from that branch to another, and kept repeating that gesture. Thanks to his agility and dexterity, he could almost instantly disappear in the eyes of normal humans, and almost literally dance through the trees.

With extreme agility, he passed through trees without losing balance for the entire time. However, as he almost reached another branch, it broke from an arrow that went there. Zeke's eyes widened a bit before he extended one arm towards the closest tree and dug his fingers inside it, hanging there.

He turned his head around, and saw an Elf with a bow on her hands aiming at him. The Elf glared at him and yelled. "Halt! Identify yourself, intruder!"

Zeke used Monsterpedia on her first, then he answered.

**[Elf: The "Guardians of the Forest", Elves are a type of sub-monster that live in the forest. They like to take the role of the innocent fairies parent. Due to their role of defending the forests, there have been many instances of Elves fighting with humans. Purely defensive in nature, they will only attack a human who has entered their domain.]**

"I'm Zeke Conquest, one of the Ten Commandments of the Demon Clan, I'm not here to harm anyone." Of course he lied about his identity, if he acts tough, he has a better chance to leave the Elf behind instead of being chased after.

He pulled out his fingers from the tree and slided down, reaching the ground. The Elf also reached the ground with a jump, still holding an arrow aimed at Zeke.

"Demon Clan? Never heard of it. Where is it located?"

"The majority of us are in the Demon Realm, a dimension separated from here."

The Elf sized up Zeke and asked. "I admit that your agility is impressing, but how do I know you are not lying and you aren't human?"

Zeke extended one palm forward, and said. "Can a human do this?"

From his hand, a small purple flame appeared. The Elf looked at the flame with a surprised gaze, and confirmed that Zeke wasn't human.

Because Humans can't use magic, Zeke shouldn't be able to use this weird flame, but he could do it anyways, proving that part of his words are true.

However, she still didn't lower her bow and asked. "What brought you to this forest? I will not pardon you if it was to disturb the peace."

"To meet Sylph and ask for her blessing."

At this point, the Elf lowered her bow and said. "I see… No outsider has come to met Sylph for hundreds of years. *Sigh* I apologize for being so hostile, ever since that unknown monster came into the forest, we've all been on edge. And your demonic presence didn't help a lot…"

Right, there was a chimeric plant going around killing elves and fairies…

Zeke shook his head. "It's no problem, but what was that part of the monster?"

"Some time ago, some sort of plant monster entered in the forest, killing monsters and humans alike. We don't even know if it has some sort of intelligence… Since we are unable to deal with it, we were thinking of contacting the Monster Lord directly. If you encounter it, get away."

Hearing that, Zeke couldn't help but chuckle and keep up with his lie. "Hah, don't worry. A mere monster won't be able to beat me. As one of the Ten Commandments, I hold a great power inside me, making me one of the strongest people in the Demon Realm, just after the Demon King."

The elf shook her head and said. "Whatever… As long as no one gets hurt. For now let me guide you to Sylph… Also, can you hide your presence? You are scaring the fairies a lot."

Zeke shrugged and stopped using his Demon Mark, making his eyes turn purple. Then he started to follow after the Elf to the depths of the forest.

"Also, be careful on where you are walking, when the fairies are afraid, they hide in the flowers." The Elf warned, and Zeke nodded.

**[STATUS UPDATE] **

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 175 (Demon: 350) (Night: 525) (Max: 700/1050) (Evil Soul: 1400/2100) (Burning Heart: 2100/3150) (Purgatory: 2800/4200) (Rumbling Heaven: 3500/5250) (Mantra: 4492/6242)**

**Endurance: 140 (Demon: 280) (Night: 420) (Max: 560/840) (Mantra: 1552/1832)**

**Constitution: 164 (Demon: 328) (Night: 492) (Max: 656/984) (Evil Soul: 1312/1968) (Burning Heart: 1968/2808) (Purgatory: 2624/3648) (Rumbling Heaven: 3280/4488) (Mantra: 4272/5480)**

**Dexterity: 170 (Demon: 340) (Night: 510) (Max: 680/1020) (Evil Soul: 1360/2040) (Burning Heart: 2040/3060) (Purgatory: 2720/4080) (Rumbling Heaven: 3400/5100) (Mantra: 4392/6092)**

**Mantra: 992 (Max: Infinite)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration, Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist, Musical Deity.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.**


	42. Chapter 42

After some time, Zeke and the Elf reached a certain point in the depths of the forest. The Elf stopped and said. "You are almost there, just keep going forward and you will meet Sylph. I'm going back to see what the fairies are doing, hopefully not a mess…"

"Alright, bye." Zeke waved at the Elf, who jumped over some branches like he did and left Zeke alone.

He turned around and took a deep breath. "Ok, this is the first part done… I skipped a lot, but at this point I think Luka will be able to take care of those points… Besides, I don't even need to collect the 6 orbs to awaken the Garuda Girl, after all I can fly now."

Now, after he gets Sylph's blessing, he will go to the region of Safina…

"Oh? What business does a human have here… No, what are you?" A high-pitched female's voice sounded from a direction. Zeke turned around and saw a fairy wearing nature-themed clothes:

Light green dress, green boots and gloves… She had long light green hair, amber eyes, and that type of presence that let people know she is 24/7 joyous and happy.

"You're Sylph, right?" Zeke asked, and the fairy nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"...That will be a long explanation." He sighed. Unlike before, he can't lie because she will know the truth anyway, so he just let her do her things.

Sylph giggled and said. "Then I will ask the wind about it!"

After saying that, she fell silent as wind started to blow around the two. "Yes…. I see… Hmm….."

Suddenly, she didn't say anything for a while, raising the tension in the atmosphere. And a couple of minutes later, she shouted in shock. "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**"

Zeke jumped in surprise at the sudden yell, and then Sylph started to talk fast. "You-came-from-a-world-where-this-univers-"

"CALM DOWN!" This time it was Zeke's turn to shout, which made Sylph stop talking. She looked at Zeke with an amazed and a surprised look on her face, and asked.

"...Is everything true…?"

"Yes. Everything you seen is true."

"Woah… That's a plot twist… But that means there's going to be a big war soon! Uuuuu… Well… I don't know how any of that works, but it sounds really cool! I want to go with you now!"

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "...Huh? That was quite easy."

Then he saw a mischievous smile on Sylph's face. "But… It wouldn't be right to just give you my power so easily, would it? There is still the trial to do! And since you already know my trick… I'll show you another one!"

Sylph began to radiate with a faint energy, and Zeke frowned a bit, before putting himself on guard. Suddenly, he was blinded from a strong light, and when the light got away, his prospective changed.

The trees got bigger, the grass got taller… And Sylph looked… Evolved? She looked like a pokemon going under mega-volution, and she was as big as him now.

Wait a second…

"I got shrunk?!" Zeke realized it now, he was much smaller than before. Sylph winked and explained. "Hehe… I sealed some of your power away and gave it to myself, instead. If you win, I will give it back to you!"

"Little…" Zeke's eyes twitched in anger, before he calmed down and looked at his profile.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 18 (175 / 10)**

**Endurance: 14 (140 / 10)**

**Constitution: 16 (164 / 10)**

**Dexterity: 17 (170 / 10)**

**Mantra: 99 (992 / 10)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration, Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist, Musical Deity.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.]**

"SOME?! YOU LEFT ME WITH 1/10 OF WHAT I HAD!" Now he was pissed off… With such a low endurance, he could barely enter in Burning Heart if he uses his Mantra too.

"Hehehehehe!" Sylph laughed at seeing him getting angry and said. "You know what to do if you want your power back! Here we gooooooo!"

She called upon the power of the wind, blowing Zeke back. Right now he was as big as a toddler of 6 or 7 years, probably him being a Demigod made it possible for him to not turn into a literal toddler. However now he needs to think about how to beat Sylph.

So, he used his Demon Mark, charged his body with Mantra, and used both Evil Soul and Burning Heart.

**[Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 215**

**Endurance: 45 **

**Constitution: 203 **

**Dexterity: 209**

**Mantra: 107 **

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration, Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist, Musical Deity.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark.]**

His Mantra was still increasing due to his anger, which was good for him. Now, gripping his over-sized Angel Halo with both of his hands, and clenching his butt, he threw himself at Sylph.

She just flew over his head and said. "You can't catch me! Hahahaha!"

"RRHAAAAAAA!" Zeke summoned his Power of Darkness and created a pair of wings on his back, before he levitated himself towards Sylph. She was surprised at this twist of events and wasn't fast enough to dodge him.

So she got tackled and slammed against a tree. Sylph got a bit hurt and tried to pry off Zeke from her, meanwhile he used this opportunity to overwhelm Sylph with his Power of Darkness, blocking her movements.

With an hand extended towards Sylph, covering half of her body with the Power of Darkness, he started to float away from the tree and smirked. "Now what are you going to do, huh?"

"Hmmmmph!" She summoned her powers, causing Zeke to be blown away. He slammed his back against the ground, while his Power of Darkness was chaotically waving around, as if out of control.

Sylph, now free from the Power of Darkness, flew towards Zeke and grasped his arms, pinning him down. She laughed as she took off Zeke's oversized clothes, and rubbed her ass over his crotch.

The pleasure he was feeling distracted him a lot, and made the Power of Darkness vanish. "Hehehe, now feel my powerful technique!"

As she roughly rubbed herself on Zeke's penis, he couldn't move for some seconds, before he gained control of his body and tried to struggle. "Damn… I just need a chance…"

Suddenly, he noticed an opening and used it to his advantage. Using Sylph's fluids as a lube, he slipped his waist out from her body and with an elasticity never seen before, he bent his legs to his chest before he stomped Sylph's face.

"Ouch!" She yelped in pain as two feet slammed on her face, causing her to be pushed away.

Sylph rubbed her nose in pain as she turned towards Zeke. And then she held a surprised face as she saw Zeke letting go of Angel Halo, and starting to use martial arts.

"Go on, I'll show you what it means to deal with me…" Zeke challenged Sylph, not caring about the absence of his pants.

Sylph accepted the challenge with a smirk and sent a blast of wind on Zeke. "You won't beat me!"

Zeke's left metallic fist clenched, before it shot forward at a high speed, throwing a fist.

Before Sylph knew it, an invisible force struck her guts, passing through the blast of wind she created and dispersing it in the air.

Her back bent, and Sylph stepped back from Zeke while clutching her stomach. "Ugh… What happened…"

"God Slayer Extended Attack…"

Zeke reared back a fist and struck the air, from the punch he gave out, a windstorm came out and headed towards Sylph, who was surprised at the sudden attack.

She put a palm in front of her, splitting the windstorm in two. The two sides went past her and made a mess behind her back, destroying trees like nothing.

Before Sylph knew it, Zeke was a meter away from her. She panicked and tried to slap him away, but her body felt painful for her to move, and was blasted away. A whisper reached her ears after that abnormal event.

"God Slayer Instant Attack…"

Sylph's back slammed on a tree, and before she could get up, a foot slammed on the tree where she was leaning at, breaking it in half.

She raised her eyes, and found Zeke looking down on her with his pitch black eyes. She started to tremble before her eyes shined a bit, and…

"Waaaaaah! You're so mean!" She started to cry, making Zeke snap out from his anger-induced behavior.

"I'm mean?! You are the one who wanted to rape me and also stole my powers!" Zeke rebuked her words.

"But you didn't have to hit me so hard! I just wanted to rape you a little!"

"How is that my fault?! I just wanted to have your blessing, and you should know how strong I am! I didn't even want to fight you!"

"*Sniff* Waaaahhhhhh… I'm sorry… I didn't know what else to do… " Sylph kept crying and apologizing. Then she waved a hand at Zeke and said. "Here, you can have your power back…"

She started to radiate with a faint energy, and Zeke turned back at his normal size, while Sylph got smaller again. But that didn't stop her from crying…

"*Sniff* Waaaahh!"

Now Zeke started to feel a bit guilty, and deactivated both his Demon Mark, Mantra and Evil God's Arts. Then he said. "So… Sorry…"

He didn't know what to do in this type of situation. Even if what Sylph did was bad, he got a bit too angry…

"*Sniff* I couldn't really fight. So that's why I shrunk you and used pleasure attacks instead…"

"Yeah, I know that already…"

Soon, Sylph stopped crying and softly asked. "Then… Will you properly use my power?"

"Of course I will." Zeke answered naturally, and Sylph's smile reached back to her face. "Ok… Then we'll be together forever from now on! When you're attacked, I promise to lend you my power…"

Sylph flashed brightly, and then vanished. Power spread out inside his body, and could feel another source of power beside the Commandment of Piety and his Sun Authority on his mindscape.

He could feel the wind speaking to him, as if he and the nature around him were the same thing. "Alright, Sylph, are you there?"

From his mind, a voice came out. "Yeah! I'm here! Hey, what is this?"

Suddenly, he could feel something touch his Evil God's Divine Veins, making him flinch. "Well, that are my Evil God's Divine Veins, it is still far from incomplete because I don't have the Evil God's Seed and no one capable of unseal the last two Gates. What about it?"

"I can feel some sort of connection with it… I will try to bond with it!" As she said that, a weird feeling spread out from the 4th Gate, Rumbling Heaven, to the rest of the body.

Whatever she did, she seemed good at it since Zeke couldn't feel anything wrong with it, so he let her do her things. After confirming that, he put back his pants and took Angel Halo.

Then he tapped into his Demon Mark and his eyes turned black, before a pair of wings spread out from his back and levitated from that spot, looking the Forest of the Spirits down from the sky.

He located Alice, and began approaching her.

**[STATUS UPDATE] **

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 175 (Demon: 350) (Night: 525) (Max: 700/1050) (Evil Soul: 1400/2100) (Burning Heart: 2100/3150) (Purgatory: 2800/4200) (Rumbling Heaven: 3500/5250) (Mantra: 4602/6352)**

**Endurance: 140 (Demon: 280) (Night: 420) (Max: 560/840) (Mantra: 1662/1942)**

**Constitution: 164 (Demon: 328) (Night: 492) (Max: 656/984) (Evil Soul: 1312/1968) (Burning Heart: 1968/2808) (Purgatory: 2624/3648) (Rumbling Heaven: 3280/4488) (Mantra: 4382/5590)**

**Dexterity: 170 (Demon: 340) (Night: 510) (Max: 680/1020) (Evil Soul: 1360/2040) (Burning Heart: 2040/3060) (Purgatory: 2720/4080) (Rumbling Heaven: 3400/5100) (Mantra: 4502/6202)**

**Mantra: 1102 (Max: Infinite)**

**Bonus Stats: 0**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration, Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist, Musical Deity.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark, Sylph's Blessing.**


	43. Chapter 43

At the entrance of the forest, Alice was waiting for Zeke, with a bored look on her face, when suddenly he appeared near her with a pair of jet black wings on his back. She sized Zeke up and mused out. "It looks like you got Sylph's power safely, and your Mantra increased even more…"

"Yeah, I got a bit angry about something and things happened, but here I am. Also, there is something that you should know."

Alice just looked at him, waiting to hear what Zeke has to say. "An Elf wanted to speak about you about the presence of an unknown monster killing humans and monsters alike."

Hearing that, her expression shifted. "An unknown monster… I think I know what you're talking about." She concluded while looking past Zeke.

**[Notification(1)]**

Zeke turned around, and felt the wind warning him about an incoming danger. Soon, the thing came out from the forest, showing itself to Zeke and Alice.

For curiosity, Zeke used Monsterpedia, but the only thing he got is just an interference, as if there was nothing in her place.

The monster looked like a human taken from a big plant parasite, with various flowers on her back. Alice's expression turned really serious, and muttered. "What the hell is that thing?"

Suddenly, the ivy and flowers shot out from the body and attacked both Zeke and Alice. Zeke used his Power of Darkness to block the attacks, unexpectedly, the plants broke through and almost reached Zeke, who stepped back.

Meanwhile Alice deflected the attacks with her tail and got pissed off. "What is the meaning of this?! Attacking me? Do you know what it means to attack the Monster Lord?!"

She extended one arm towards the chimeric monster and created a storm of fire. A scorching whirlpool of flames attacked the monster, but it stood indifferently in the middle of the storm, until it vanished.

Alice held a shocked expression and said. "What?! It didn't even flinch from my attack?!"

The monster was clearly weakened, but it didn't look hurt from the attack. So, Zeke took things on his hands and reared back Angel Halo, before he enchanted it with hellblaze and swung it horizontally, unleashing a second storm of flames.

But unlike Alice's flames, these ones made some sort of damage, even if they were much weaker. Even if the monster didn't flinch at all, some of her plants were burned.

"What the fuck? That isn't right! Why did your flames do damage while mine didn't do anything?!" Alice was enraged that Zeke's flames could give some visible damage.

He just sighed and replied. "This is Hellblaze, don't compare it to normal flames. Even if my attack is much weaker, they are capable of doing things that your flames can't, such as stopping her from regenerating."

Alice glanced at the monster, and noticed that it looked like it was pumping out energy, even if nothing happened. She should be regenerating, but apparently his flames negated it.

Alice clicked her tongue and said. "Then deal it yourself if you think you are that capable!" After saying that, she slithered back, leaving Zeke alone with the chimeric beast.

The monster shifted its emotionless eyes towards Zeke, and then assaulted him with her ivy.

In this case, he really wanted Pumpkin so he could deal with the monster in an easier manner, but now he should just dodge the attacks…

Some tentacles scratched Zeke's skin, which regenerated immediately. But Zeke reached the monster and used Demon Decapitation.

The monster bent herself backwards, dodging the attack much to Zeke's surprise, before more tentacles came out and coiled around him, making him stick close to the monster.

"Fuck!" Zeke gritted his teeth and struggled from the ivy, but the monster's remaining flowers opened, letting out some pollens. He had an idea about what it wanted to do so he created a ball of hellblaze on his hands and closed it, before he exploded.

The blast sent the monster some steps back, while Zeke came out from the smoke full of burns which healed quickly. Zeke backed away and glared the monster who kept mixing pollen in the air.

Before he knew it, Zeke needed to use his Power of Darkness to keep the aphrodisiacs away, creating a sphere around him.

"Sylph, some help?" He asked Sylph, whose voice came out from his mindscape. "Just use my power freely! Like you use your other powers."

"Just that?"

"Nn!" He felt a nod coming from Sylph. So he tried to tap onto Sylph's powers in his mindscape like he does with his Demon Mark, and nodded, seeing how a gust of wind appeared inside the sphere.

So he dematerialized the Power of Darkness, letting the pollen approach him, before he used Sylph's powers. As he expected, the pollen around him was blowed away, and then he used Evil Soul.

Now that his power was twice as big, he kicked the ground and reached the monster undisturbed from the ivy and the pollen, which was pushed away from a powerful gust of wind that was swirling around Zeke.

He pulled back Angel Halo and slashed the monster. "Falling Moon Sinking Star!"

The power behind that attack split the monster in two, and the pressurized air created from the edge of the blade destroyed a couple of trees behind the chimeric beast.

The body of the chimeric beast trembled, before it exploded into thousands of petals and leaves, which fell in the ground.

Meanwhile, Alice looked over the strange garden of petals in the ground and said. "Apparently it was a parasitic type. That human woman was made into the host… Was she a corpse that was taken over by a parasitic flower…?"

"I see…" Zeke stopped tapping into his Demon Mark and Sylph's power, making both his black eyes and the gust of wind disappear.

Soon, more presences approached the spot, and Zeke turned around to look at what it was. They were fairies, coming out from their hiding places.

"Did you beat that scary thing?"

"That flower monster is scaaaary. When it finds you, it eats you…"

"But they beat it!"

More fairies came out, and it seems they aren't afraid anymore about Zeke's demonic presence.

"Thank you, big bro!"

"Thank you too, scary-looking snake lady!"

Alice's eyes twitched and repeated. "S… Scary-looking snake lady…?"

After thanking them, the fairies formed a circle and started to talk among themselves.

"Hey, hey. Let's go play right away!"

"There's a big castle nearby!"

"Yaay! Let's go play pranks on them!"

The fairies flew away one after another, heading towards San Ilia. To be honest, Zeke liked how things were going, it is a shame he can't go there to see people going crazy from the presence of fairies.

Zeke sheathed Angel Halo and said. "Alright, we finished our things here. Now let's head to the region of Safina."

A smile reached Alice's face. "This time we'll be in a desert, right? It looks like I'll be able to try some new delicacies. I'm getting excited!"

"Welp, as long as you get happy with this…" Zeke was amazed how she didn't change in the slightest during this time, and started to walk at west, together with Alice.

And by not checking San Ilia's current conditions, it will be 9 days earlier than the plot… At this moment, from Zeke's calculations, Luka should be in Port Natalia to work with Meia's request if everything is going right.

That, or he has taken a completely different path. But who cares? He seems to grow up, and if everything was alright, Ilias herself is taking care of him.

Now that he thought about it, he had a notification before…

He looked around and saw 2 notifications, one was probably about obtaining a quest while the other was about completing it.

He opened the quest list and checked the most recent one.

**[Survive(Easy): Self-explanatory. Reward: 3 Bonus Points.]**

However, he didn't use those Bonus Points, he left them alone in the case he needs them in future.

**[STATUS UPDATE] **

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 175 (Demon: 350) (Night: 525) (Max: 700/1050) (Evil Soul: 1400/2100) (Burning Heart: 2100/3150) (Purgatory: 2800/4200) (Rumbling Heaven: 3500/5250) (Mantra: 4602/6352)**

**Endurance: 140 (Demon: 280) (Night: 420) (Max: 560/840) (Mantra: 1662/1942)**

**Constitution: 164 (Demon: 328) (Night: 492) (Max: 656/984) (Evil Soul: 1312/1968) (Burning Heart: 1968/2808) (Purgatory: 2624/3648) (Rumbling Heaven: 3280/4488) (Mantra: 4382/5590)**

**Dexterity: 170 (Demon: 340) (Night: 510) (Max: 680/1020) (Evil Soul: 1360/2040) (Burning Heart: 2040/3060) (Purgatory: 2720/4080) (Rumbling Heaven: 3400/5100) (Mantra: 4502/6202)**

**Mantra: 1102 (Max: Infinite)**

**Bonus Stats: 3**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura.**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration, Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist, Musical Deity.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark, Sylph's Blessing.**


	44. Chapter 44

It's been 10 days since the two left the Forest of the Spirits. They are almost on the desert, and it would take around 3 more days to reach the Kingdom of Sabasa, in Safina region.

In those 10 days, no monsters attacked them, so no Bonus Points, but he still had the 10 Daily Spins that he spun every day!

D-rank item, Kunai.

C-rank skill, Bulk-Up.

D-rank skill, Professional Chef.

B-rank item, Necrotic Sword of Doom.

C-rank item, Anti-tank Cannon.

C-rank item, Crescent Rose.

D-rank item, Hollow Mask Replica.

C-rank item, Sonic Umbrella X768

D-rank item, White Shirt

D-rank item, "Raid" Repellent for Mosquito and Flies, 400ml.

Yeah… He put almost everything back inside the Inventory…

A single Kunai was useless;

He didn't want to turn into the "Champion of Darkness" with the Necrotic Sword of Doom;

He didn't need an Anti-tank Cannon, Crescent Rose, a Umbrella-Sword-Gun-Shield Hybrid, a white shirt, and neither a fucking repellent.

But the Hollow Mask Replica was in his interest. He wore it at the side of his head, so he could enter in incognito inside cities if they cared about him being a Sinner, and it was cool.

Then there are the two skills he obtained. The first is Bulk-up, which increases his muscles at maximum.

He tried it once, and it increases his physical power of an additional 200%, and makes him look like a grown-up. It can also be multiplied with the Demon Mark and the Evil God's Forbidden Arts, so it is great!

Then there is Professional Chef, it just makes him cook better food, which Alice likes even more.

Since Zeke was a Demigod, he was capable of ignore the environment's attempt at killing him with heat. However, Alice was affected to it…

"...Hot…" She commented, tiredly slithering beside Zeke.

Zeke sighed and took out the Sonic Umbrella from his inventory, before giving it to Alice. "Use this to cover yourself, and whatever you do, don't pull the trigger. We don't want either corpses or alarming monsters about our presence."

Alice nodded gratefully and grabbed the black umbrella, before pointing it upwards and opening it. The metallic semi-transparent screen over Alice's head covered her from the sunlight, giving her a small pause from the heat,

And before Zeke knew it, she vanished…

**[Notification(1)]**

A sigh escaped from Zeke's mouth as he unsheathed Angel Halo from its sheath. Soon, a giant figure jumped out from the trees.

This time it was a Tarantula Girl.

**[Tarantula Girl: An insect-based monster. Though she holds the ability to create webs, she chooses instead to attack her prey directly and use her silk to deprive them of freedom. She usually sucks out all of the body fluid of her prey, but if she particularly likes the man, she will mate with him instead.]**

"Hehe… A delicious-looking human. I'll wrap you up into my silk and make you my prey!"

"Goddammit… Another one." Zeke exasperatedly raised Angel Halo and widened a bit his legs. The Tarantula Girl jumped at Zeke, and he used this opportunity to dash under her big body, cutting her from below.

The Tarantula Girl fell in the ground, with a large cut under her body from where her dark energy flowed out. She turned around and glared at Zeke.

"Don't you dare to escape!" The Tarantula Girl threw herself to Zeke again, this time raising her spider legs at him. He just raised one of his hands and easily caught one frontal leg, while sidestepping the others.

After a bit of pause, the monster remained silent and cold sweat trailed from her face, realizing that she should have just stay hidden.

Zeke, with Angel Halo, slashed at the Tarantula Girl, splitting her horizontally. "F… Fuck…"

She glowed, and turned into a tiny spider, which ran away. Meanwhile Zeke sheathed Angel Halo back and opened his quest list, receiving his 3 Bonus Points. Since he could fight on par with the Heavenly Knights, every survival quest is ranked "Easy", so he will receive 3 Bonus Points for each for a long time.

Meanwhile, Alice slithered back, complaining about the heat while holding an umbrella over her head. "So hot…. And hungry…"

"Just wait a bit, in a few days we will be at the Kingdom of Sabasa. Maybe we can also find a way to get there faster…"

As they kept walking at west, approaching the desert, the atmosphere worsened. "Uhhg… Why is the air so dry?" Alice complained even more. The umbrella only covered her upper body, leaving her tail under the sun.

"Of course it's dry, we are near the desert. You expect it to snow?" Zeke asked sarcastically, making Alice grumble. Then she stopped moving and muttered something. "Bleh, another monster… Making me to move more than necessary when it's so hot…"

Then she vanished another time, leaving Zeke alone.

The next second, heavy footsteps were approaching, and Zeke turned around in time to see a Minotauros slamming on him. Zeke was pushed back by some couples of meters before he implanted his feet in the ground, stopping the monster girl's charge.

The Minotauros, surprised, said. "Impossible! No human can stop me!"

"YEET!" Zeke swiped off the monster's legs, grasped tightly her body, and rotated her upside down before throwing her on the ground.

The weight of the monster, coupled with the strength behind that technique made the Minotauros' head stick inside the ground. Zeke backed away and looked better at the monster girl.

Surprisingly, the only detail outside normal were her size, horns and a cow tail. For the rest, she resembled a human.

**[Minotauros: A monster that resembled a cow, she has a surprisingly human appearance. There is no human soldier that can match her in brute strength, though. Able to knock down any man, she will then take that opening to rape them. In most cases the goal is to feed instead of reproduction.]**

Soon, the monster girl took out her head from the ground and faced Zeke with a smirk. "Interesting, it was a while since I had a challenge!"

She grasped the giant battle axe on her back and wielded it with skill. She roared as she swung it to Zeke, who just extended one hand.

_*Clang!*_ The battle axe met with Zeke's hand, bouncing off from his skin, much to the monster's surprise.

Using that opening, Zeke clenched his right fist and slammed it on the Minotauros' stomach, making her spit saliva in the ground.

She backed away, fearful of Zeke's unnatural strength. "Ugh… What's with that monstrous strength…" And then she fell on her butt.

Zeke unsheathed Angel Halo and finished the job by beheading the monster girl. Her body glowed and turned into a calf, who runned away.

He exasperatedly sheathed Angel Halo and said. "Damn… I would like to have some sort of challenge now…"

Alice slithered back and commented. "Who else do you want to fight? There is almost no one that can make you get serious."

"Well, I can still hope… Now let's go, we will get in the desert pretty soon." Both Zeke and Alice continued to go to west, while Zeke claimed the 3 Bonus Points he gained with the Minotauros.

**[STATUS UPDATE] (AN: It is starting to get ridiculous so I will just write the maximum of day and night.)**

**Name: Zeke Conquest**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Sex: Male**

**Race: Demon/Demigod**

**Title: Hero, Monster Hunter, Pirate Lord.**

**…**

**Strength: 175 (MAX: 11'602/16'852)**

**Endurance: 140 (MAX: 1'662/1942)**

**Constitution: 164 (MAX: 10'942/15'862)**

**Dexterity: 170 (MAX: 11'302/16'402)**

**Mantra: 1102 (MAX: Infinite)**

**Bonus Stats: 9**

**…**

**Active: Energy Drain, Monsterpedia, Evil God's Forbidden Arts, Hellblaze, Power of Darkness, Soul Stealing, Indura, Bulk-Up**

**Passive: Pirate Lord, Piety, Demonic Physiology, Regeneration, Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist, Musical Deity, Professional Chef.**

**Hybrid: Sun Authority: Leo, Mantra of Wrath, Demon Mark, Sylph's Blessing.**


	45. Note

Hello everyone, here is your dear author.

No, this is not a chapter about announcing the end of the fanfiction, it is much better. I was thinking about completely remaking it with an even better plot and twists, but I have something difficult to choose: What should the mc go with?

1) Go to this cursed world as Yujiro Hanma, with all about him except for personality.

2) Go to this cursed world with a COMPLETELY random power every day. It can range from things like coffin creation to absolute attack, they all have the same chances to come out, for every single day.

Basically, would you like to see the Main Character wielding the power of the person that is considered as the strongest creature in earth every day, or having a normal human wielding a random power every day, which can easily range from useless to almost omnipotent?

Review for your answer. If you have questions, be sure to speak with your account so I can answer.


	46. Note 2

Very well, I will use the second with a small hint of first. So at least he has a method to defend himself with if shit comes out.

The random method used will be pressing random on , to have a really random chance for any power.

However, there are some that will be excluded. The first is Omnipotence, by the very fact that it can't be obtained throigh normal means.

The second are physiologies, because that will be massively overpowered, they aren't Abilities, and the story wojld end too fast.

The third are the ones I can't understand at all, because I don't know how to use them. However, don't worry, between 14000 different pages, I can still pick at least 10'000 out of everything.

Now just give me time to create some chapters, a week. In a week or so, I will return here with a list of new chapters to post. If I don't, then that means I still don't have found the right path to take.


	47. Note 3

Now, you all kept complaining about my absence and no rewrite, so I will give you the answers you are looking for.

I was watching a walkthrough of Paradox while trying to make out ideas. And jesus christ, there is a lot of shit that can be included in the original trilogy.

I can assure you that you will get your gacha in the original MGQ world with the original plot AND many Paradox elements. After all, I promised a better story, didn't I? So, shut up and wait, because I'll make sure to surpass myself.


	48. Note 4

Hey guys, it's me, ya boi.

The new version of the fanfiction is out in the normal fanfiction category of MGQ, Alter Ego System. There are already two chapters out.


End file.
